


The Savior Of Idris

by Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec



Category: Mulan (1998), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Completed, Crushes, Death, Discrimination, Disney, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, War, mulan - Freeform, warlock trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec/pseuds/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec
Summary: In a world where Nephilim look down at downworlders, Magnus, Cat and Ragnor are shown kindness from Luke, who take the three in after their village was destroyed. Forming an odd bond with him, they become an odd family of sorts. Living among Nephilim however is proven difficult for the warlocks, mostly Magnus who feels out of place most of the time.Everything changes when the Circle invades Idris and an injured Luke is drafted to join the army to fight in the war. This not sitting well with Magnus takes things into his own hands and takes Luke's place.With the help of Cat and Ragnor by his side, he now has to impersonate a Nephilim to join and help fight against Valentine and the Circle to not only save Idris but also Luke. Along the way he gains new friends, faces new challenges and even falls for the uptight handsome Captain all while trying to keep his identity a secret.OrThe Mulan/shadowhunters nobody asked for but got anyway.It's Mulan!! :D





	1. The beginning

It was a quiet, clear night; the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of fire by the soldiers stations lined up against Idris’s border. Ever since word had spread that Valentine had built an army and was making his way to the Alicante, to overthrow the Empress, Shadow Soldiers were placed by the borders of Idris for protection. A single Shadow soldier stood huddled close to the fire as the wind howled causing a shiver to run down his spine. The soldier blew onto his hands trying to warm them but when another gust of wind came he decided it was time to switch his shift with the other soldier inside. As he headed for the door he heard an ear piercing caw from above causing him to stop.

The soldier looked up to catch a glimpse of a falcon fly over his head as the bird cawed again. Narrowing his eyes the soldier watched as the falcon circled back, only to see a hook come flying to him and gripping the wall perfectly. Stunned for a moment the soldier went running to cut the rope, only for three more hooks to catch on the wall. Abandoning the thought to try and safe himself, he turned back in desperate need to tell the others of the attack.

 _“_ We're under attack! Light the signal” The soldier screamed running for the door, hoping the other soldier would hear his voice.

The door leading to the other soldier swung open revealing some circle members and a dead Shadow Soldier. The soldier gasped as he stumbled back, looking around trying to determine his next move. Quickly dodging some of the circle member’s attacks, he jumped for the rope ladder getting to the higher point of his post, grabbing the torch. Turning around quickly he went to light the signal however, on the other side stood Valentine.

Valentine slowly smiled as the Falcon from earlier perched itself on his shoulder. At this point the soldier knew he wasn’t going to survive the night, but he knew he wasn’t going to allow anyone else to die. Quickly he threw the torch into the signal fire that came ablaze in no time. Their surroundings lighting up, allowing the soldier to get a good look of Valentine, who now smirked at the soldier. He somehow looked more menacing than he did before but the soldier never faltered. Valentine watched as the signal fires across the border of Idris lit, some being seen from miles and miles away. He could hear the warning horns sounding off and knew as off now, the Idris army would be getting ready to stop him.

 _“_ Now all of Idris knows you're here” The soldier said glaring at Valentine.

Valentine scratched his chin as he looked away from the signals back to the soldier.

 _“_ Perfect” He said and then reached for his sword, ending the Soldiers life.

******

Alec followed behind the General, eyes fixed ahead as they entered the Empress’s throne room. General Lightwood and Alec quickly bowed as the Empress stood from her throne, walking closer to the two, with worry clearly written on her face.

“Your Majesty, the Circle has crossed our Northern Border.” The General stated looking up to the Empress as she looked at him and nodded. After a moment just as she was about to speak, a loud, obnoxious voice beat her to it.

“Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall”

The general, Alec and the Empress all turned to face the royal advisor who was now walking towards them. Alec could feel his skin crawl and couldn’t help but smirk when the Empress raised a hand to silence Raj.

“Please General Lightwood, continue” She turned back to Robert smiling slightly as Raj hung back blushing slightly.

“It’s as we suspected, Valentine is leading them.” Robert answered sounding cautious as the Empress nodded, he quickly continued. “We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately…”

 **“** No!” The Empress said quickly causing Alec and Robert to look at her. Alec stepped forward slightly about to advise otherwise, when the Empress shook her head and slightly smiled at him.  _“_ Send your troops to protect my people. They are first priority” She said looking to Robert who nodded and then bowed, accepting her request. Alec’s jaw set but kept quiet, knowing he couldn’t argue.  “Raj” The Empress spoke up again causing Raj to jump a little.

 **“** Yes, you’re Highness.” Rai said running to her side and quickly bowing.

 **“** Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible…”

 **“** Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop Valentine and the Circle” Robert spoke up interrupting the Empress as she went into mission mode.

The Empress looked over to him and smiled sweetly. “I have a lot of faith in your troops General but I won't take any chances. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one person may be the difference between victory and defeat.”

Robert looked at her and sighed as he nodded. “Very well, you may have a point” The Empress raised an eyebrow as Robert turned on his heel missing her look of annoyance.

“Come Alec, we have a lot to prepare for.” Robert said causing Alec to look to the Empress bowing and then following Robert.

“Wait you two, Raj will accompany you” The Empress called out suddenly causing Robert and Alec to come to a halt while they looked back to her.

“Why” Alec blurted out clearly forgetting his place causing Robert to slap behind his head. “Ouch” Alec muttered and then looked to the Empress and bowed slightly “Forgive me your highness but…why” Alec said once more causing Raj to scowl though the Empress laughed.

“I would like updates on the matter Mr. Lightwood” She said smiling at Alec. “Raj will keep me well informed. You two already have enough to deal with; I don’t need either of you distracted. With Valentine, the Circle, and new recruits, the last thing either of you need to worry about is keeping me up-to-date.”

Alec sighed but once again kept his thoughts to himself and nodded, causing another laugh to escape the Empress. “It’s annoying that I’m royalty and you can’t disagree with me, isn’t it?”

Alec looked to her and shook his head trying to hide his smile. “Oh Lydia, crown or not you’d always be the annoying little girl who had to weasel her way into everything”

Robert shook his head as Raj stared at Alec mortified but Alec didn’t care, not when he knew he had the Empress on his side. Lydia just winked at him, as her laughter filling the room.

“Off you three go then…Please be careful” Lydia said looking at Alec, all signs of happiness erased as she looked at him worried.

“Always are” Alec said shooting her a small comforting smile, before he turned around and followed Robert out of the throne room.


	2. Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched the Mulan the other day and I just saw Malec in it and this this happened.  
> The story if the movie you guys, I mean I'll add some more scenes and change up a bit of things but it's basically the movie cause that movie is awesome and yeah!!  
> Hope you enjoy!!

_Magnus_

_Magnus_

Magnus quickly jumped as a slight shock ran through his body, causing him to roll off his bed, falling hard onto the wooden floors in his room.

“Who dares trouble me while I try to…?” Magnus began, anger fueling him as his cat eyes glared as he got up from the ground.

In front of him, there stood an unamused Catarina and a still laughing Ragnor. “I do, I trouble you” Catarina spoke handing over a bag of chicken feed to Magnus. “I am not doing your chores again so you can stay in bed and…”

“Okay Cat” Magnus said quickly cutting Cat off not ready for a lecture this early “You’re right and I am sorry. I didn’t mean to oversleep” Magnus said as Cat raised an eyebrow, tapping her foot though she was clearly calming down.

“Again” Ragnor muttered causing Magnus to glare over at him.

“Whatever, just get them done” Cat said turning around and leaving the room, only to hear a loud yell a few seconds later as Ragnor came running out of Magnus’s room, yelling at him. Cat just shook her head, disappearing around the corner.

*

Magnus stood looking towards the chickens as they walked around their coop and resisted the urge to just turn around and go back to bed. He hated having to do farm work; it either meant dealing with the animals or harvesting vegetables which meant dealing with a mess. He either got really sweaty and or dirty and Magnus didn’t appreciate any of those outcomes. He wasn’t even allowed to use his magic as the people around here didn’t take to well to having downworlders live in their town. So Magnus, Cat and Ragnor usually kept to themselves.

Glancing down however he found the farms dog, sleeping a few feet away from him. “Then again, no one is around to see…” Magnus muttered to himself, smirking to himself as he waved his hand causing the chicken feed to be tied behind the dog. He then enchanted a bone, causing it to float right above the dog face.

“Little brother, time to get up boy, come on” Magnus started clapping as the dog quickly woke up from his slumber, wagging its tail excitedly at Magnus. “Who's the smartest doggy in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Help me with my chores today” 

Magnus waved the enchanted bone right in front of Little Brother’s face gaining the dogs attention.  Immediately little brother pounced after the bone running right into a pile of hay causing Magnus to flinch as Little Brother popped up through the hay barking for the bone again. Opening the chicken coop, Magnus watched as the bone flew through with little brother hot on its tail, scattering chicken feed everywhere. Shrugging at the scene Magnus then turned towards the house to get Luke his tea, forgetting the chicken coop door open.

In the temple not far away from the house was Luke, kneeling among his honorable ancestors and praying silently. Luke had taken in Cat, Ragnor and Magnus after they wandered into town when their village was destroyed. Being glared at as they tried to ask for help Luke took pity on them and after hearing their story, he gave them a place to stay. They promised not to stay long as Luke nodded saying they could stay as long as they helped with the farm.  Two weeks later, Luke set up their rooms and told the trio they could call this their home. They became an odd sort of family since then.

As Luke lit another candle Little Brother, followed by a herd of chickens, came rushing into the family temple. Disrupting the peace and quiet as Chicken feed and chickens were now scattering across the temple. Luke at this point just took a deep breath, sending out one last prayer for Magnus before getting to his feet and turning around.

“Luke, I brought you some…” Magnus started only to fall short as he collided into Luke. The tea tray stumbling out of his hands as Luke caught the tea pot on his cane, while the cups hit the ground and shattered.

 **“** Magnus...” Luke started, only for Magnus to hold up his hand and smile. With a quick wave of his hand the shattered pieces gathered together, forming back into the tea cup as it floated to Magnus’s hand.

“Good as new” Magnus said smiling as Luke sighed.

“Magnus…”

 **“** Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning...”

 **“** Magnus…”

 **“**...and three at night.” Magnus finished off as he handed the tea cup filled with tea over to Luke.

 **“** Magnus, you know you shouldn’t be using magic, if someone walks by and sees…” Luke started as Magnus sighed looking down to his feet.

“I know I know…It’s just hard not too…”

“I understand” Luke said smiling over to Magnus who cocked an eyebrow. “Well I try to understand…but You, Ragnor and Cat mean a lot to me, and though people are a bit more understanding they still aren’t…” Luke said trying to explain as Magnus sighed.

“I get it, if they find out we’ve been using our magic they’d…well, I know the law”

“I know this isn’t fair to any of you…” Luke started seeing Magnus deflate before him.

“No Luke, I shouldn’t have done it. We owe you so much, I shouldn’t have risked exposure.” Magnus shrugged.

Luke looked sadly to Magnus as he quickly waved his hand causing the bone to drop and Little brother to halt, finally able to chew on it. The chickens, as well as some ducks also came to a halt behind little Brother as they ate the food around the temple. Luke felt a bit guilty as Magnus tried to fight from frowning. It wasn’t right that they had to hide their magic because people around here were afraid of the unknown. It had to be difficult to try and hide a part of yourself just so others would feel comfortable around you. Luke has witnessed their magic and seen what amazing things they could do. It wasn’t fair and he knew this, but he loved the three warlocks as if they were his own children and he couldn’t bear have anything happen to them.

“How about you go into town for me? You, Cat and Ragnor can go and get ingredients so we can have dumplings tonight” Luke said smiling happily at Magnus, trying to cheer him up. He knew how much Magnus liked getting away from the farm and into town. Looking over to Luke, Magnus nodded as a slow smile formed on his lips as he uickly turned around to go find Cat and Ragnor.

“Oh and Magnus” Luke called out causing Magnus to turn to look at him. “Maybe buy a new bag of chicken feed also” Luke said causing Magnus to rub his neck as he laughed.

“Sure thing…Sorry” Magnus said and then ran off to get the others, leaving Luke to sigh.

“I think, I’ll pray some more” Luke said turning around and heading back into the temple.

_**_

“Okay, so we just need a couple more items for the dumplings…what should we stuff them with?” Cat said looking over to Magnus.

“Will you two honestly hurry; I didn’t expect this to turn into some sort of shopping excursion” Ragnor exclaimed as he tapped his foot

“Oh Ragnor my dear, must you always be so prickly” Magnus retorted rolling his eyes.

“I am not prickly, I just think…”

“Boys, the dumplings” Cat said snapping her fingers in front of the two.

“Let’s have fish” Magnus piped up smiling, turning to face Cat.

“Alright, Ragnor is fish okay with you” Cat said turning to Ragnor.

“I would agree to anything if it means we get home faster” Ragnor muttered as Cat just shook her head.

“Very well, so if you can…Where is Magnus?” Cat said all of a sudden scanning the area.

“He...I…why does he always do this, he was right here” Ragnor grumbled as the two walked off in search of their friend.

*

“Yes, we have all sorts of tea’s to help with many different things” The lady exclaimed to Magnus “Oh come with me, we even have a tea tasting” She said quickly grabbing Magnus’s arm, pulling him into her shop. “Come this way…Pour the tea for our guest Tessa.” She gestured to a small girl behind the tasting table. Magnus smiled slightly at the little girl as she poured the tea into a cup.

“This relieves aches and pains” The little girl said and smiled sweetly to Magnus.

“Why thank you” Magnus said taking the cup from her and tasting it. It had an odd taste, clearly made from some sort of root. Magnus however not wanting to offend expressed how good it was. Magnus asked the lady if he could get some tea leaves and the root. As odd as the taste it was the perfect cup of tea to make for Luke. Just then two more people came into the tea shop, causing the woman to motion to the little girl to pour their other guests some tea, before she disappeared in the back. The two guests now stood in front of the little girl as Magnus stood to the side. Magnus watched the little girl pour tea and smiled at how careful she was that was until he noticed a cricket floating in one of the tea cups.

“Um, pardon me...” Magnus started before the man could reach for the tea.

“Silence please, in these sorts of shops it’s not polite to make conversation” The man said glaring at Magnus as his wife sipped her tea avoiding eye contact.

Magnus knew that he should let this go, but if the man took a sip and got a cricket in his mouth not only would the little girl be blamed, but the mother would most likely have to close her shop.

“Can I just take that back? One moment...” Magnus said quickly reaching for the cup. He saw the little girl gasp as she stared at him. The man gripped the teacup tightly looking at Magnus as if he was crazy as the wife watched in horror. Magnus determined to get it away, yanked once again causing both him and the man to fall back, as the tea spilled all over the man’s wife.

*

Cat and Ragnor walked around the market only to hear a loud scream, and the clear sound of glass breaking.

“What was the likely hood of that not having anything to do with Magnus” Cat asked, looking over to Ragnor as the two heard shouting coming from inside the tea shop. Both Cat and Ragnor clearly seeing Magnus come stumbling out with his hands raised in surrender as the man followed him out screaming.

“Unlikely, very unlikely” Ragnor said looking back as Cat, sarcasm oozing from his tone.

“Come on” Cat said grabbing Ragnor by the arm, both running towards Magnus.

 **“** You are a DISGRACE! Do Luke a favor and leave, he would be better off” The man screamed, and then he and his wife stormed off. The owner of the tea shop now stood at the door her daughter by her side.

“I’m sorry for…” Magnus started looking up at the Woman who went and grabbed her daughter as Magnus stepped closer.

“Just leave” The woman said as the little girl looked to Magnus sadly.

“I can pay for…” Magnus started again and the woman shook her head.

“No, leave please.” The woman said and then picked up the little girl shutting the door. Before they disappeared though the little girl mouthed _thank you,_ and _I’m sorry_ as she waved goodbye. Magnus slightly smiled and then turned to face Cat and Ragnor.

“Magnus, I…” Cat started reaching out for her friend as Ragnor looked to him sadly.

“Let’s just go” Magnus said walking past them and heading back to the farm. Cat looked to Ragnor who sighed, gesturing for her to follow. The three all headed back to the farm in complete silence.

*

Magnus walked through the farm doors only to be greeted with a warm smile by Luke. He had clearly been waiting for the three’s return and the happiness he was emitting, only made Magnus feel worse. He really was an embarrassment to poor Luke. He was someone who was greatly respected among the people in this town, across Idris even, then Magnus came along and well that respect had surely lessoned over the years. Magnus quickly diverted and headed over to the pond as Cat and Ragnor headed over to Luke, to tell him the story.

Looking at himself in the pond, Magnus couldn’t help but throw a stone distorting his reflection.

 **“** Look at me ... I will never pass for a perfect child,  
Or a perfect Nephilim  
Can it be?  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
that if I were truly to be myself  
I would break Luke's heart.

Who is that man I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am, though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?”

Magnus was sitting by the pond, slowly using his magic to change the movement of the water, trying to ignore Luke when he came and sat beside him. Luke looked over to him and shook his head slightly when Magnus turned away from him. Trying to figure out what to say to Magnus, something to help ease his worries Luke’s eyes landed on the cherry blossom tree next to them and smiled.

“My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year” Luke stated as Magnus glanced to the tree “Oh but look, this one hasn’t blossomed yet. It’s a regular fish out of water”

 Magnus looked to the unopened flower and sighed. “I know how that feels”

“I bet when it does bloom, it will surprise us all and be the most beautiful of all” Luke said smiling over to Magnus as Magnus shook his head, though he looked to Luke now.

“Well…I don’t really get the analogy, considering I am already the most beautiful of all” Magnus said sniffing slightly though a real smile broke through when Luke started to laugh.

“Magnus…I” Luke started only to fall silent as the sound of drums filled the air. Magnus and Luke looked to one another and both quickly shot up and ran to the entrance of the farm.

 _“_ What is it” Magnus asked as he found Cat and Ragnor peeking out the entrance door.

“Shadow soldiers and some sort of deformed looking....” Ragnor started only for Luke to interrupt.

“It’s Raj, The Empress’s advisor. You three stay hidden, we can’t take any chances” Luke said to the three as he stood outside closing the door behind him.

Magnus, Cat and Ragnor looked at one another and then raced over to the tool shed to climb up and peer over the wall. They could see Raj pull out some papers as soldiers lined up behind him. Families had gathered around now, to see what the commotion was about.

“Citizens” Raj started looking to everyone gathered around. “I bring a proclamation from the Alicante City! The Circle has invaded Idris! By order of the Empress, one person from every family must serve in the Idris Army.” Cat, Magnus and Ragnor all looked to one another as Raj quickly unfolded a list and called out names. “The Branwell Family, The Gray Family…The Lewis Family!”

 **“** I will serve the Empress in my father's place.” A boy proclaimed before his father could receive the invitation. Raj just nodded handing the scroll to the boy and then watched as the boy walked away. Magnus couldn’t help but be impressed by the boy’s courage. Only the next family name pulled his interest away from him.

_“The Graymark Family”_

**“** No”

Magnus wasn’t sure who said no, whether it was Cat, Ragnor or himself, but as he saw Luke wobble over to Raj, he knew he had to stop this.

 _“_ I would happily serve the Empress…” Luke started only to be interrupted.

 **“** Luke, you can't go” Magnus said bursting out the farms door, Cat and Ragnor quickly following him outside, trying to stop him.

“Magnus” Cat, Ragnor and Luke exclaimed, but Magnus brushed them off as he looked to Raj.

 _“_ Please, sir, Luke has already fought for…”

 **“** Silence” Raj spat out and then turned to Luke who was glaring at him. “You will do well to teach your farm hand some manners, like to hold their tongue in a shadow soldier’s presence.”

“Aren’t you the Empress’s lap dog?” Luke snapped back to Raj who narrowed his eyes.

“I still have enough power to sentence you to death sir” Raj spoke as Luke bit his tongue and then turned to Magnus.

“Magnus, please get inside. All of you” Luke said looking to Magnus and then Cat and Ragnor.

“But…” Magnus started only for Luke to glare at him.

“Now Magnus” Luke said as Cat and Ragnor reached out for Magnus, pulling him by his shirt.

“You will report tomorrow at the Clave’s Camp.” Raj said handing Luke a scroll

 **“** Yes sir.” Luke said taking the scroll and then heading back to his farm. Cat, Ragnor and Magnus all looked to him when he entered, though no one said a word. After a while the three warlocks headed into the house, trying to forget that the only important person to the three, was just picked to go to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...yes i did reflection and if you skipped by it then I don't blame you but hey...what is a Disney interpretation without sneaking in some songs...right lol


	3. Decisions

Magnus made his way to the kitchen to help Cat prepare dinner, his mind still racing over today' events. He was just walking past Luke’s armor room when he noticed a figure standing inside. Luke was inside looking at his suit of Idris armour, as Magnus made his way closer seeing Luke unsheathe his sword. Quickly hiding behind the door, Magnus peeked into the room watching as Luke practiced routine techniques. Moves that were second nature to him had now becoming difficult, almost impossible to follow through. Then it happened, Luke’s bad leg gave out causing him to fall hard onto the floor, his sword landing a few feet ahead of him. Taking a moment Luke took a breath before he struggled to stand once more onto his feet. Magnus quickly looked away from the scene standing against the door, hidden away from Luke. His head was reeling as he took a deep breath and walked away from the room. Magnus was angry, he was angered by the fact that Luke was going to go through with this. Angered at the fact that knowing if Luke goes to war, he isn’t coming back, but most of all, he was angered at the fact that there was nothing he could do about it.

  
Magnus sat at the dinner table in silence, as he stared down at his dumplings pushing them around his bowl. Cat had tried speaking to him while they made dinner but Magnus wouldn’t talk, so she eventually stopped trying and they made dumplings quietly. Now she sat at the dinner table sneaking a glance over at Magnus. She could tell he was thinking hard about today’s events and just wished she knew what he was thinking, before he did something stupid. Looking over to Ragnor, Cat caught him looking from Magnus over to her. They both looked at one another and then slowly looked back to their dumplings, knowing there was nothing they could say to help this situation. Magnus looked up, glancing over to Luke, who was slowly sipping his tea. Magnus couldn’t stand it, that Luke was sitting there as if everything was fine.

  
“You shouldn't have to go” Magnus said not able to take the silence any longer. Everyone’s head shooting up from their meals and looking over to him.

  
“Magnus” Cat started trying to calm him down but Magnus spoke up again silencing her.

  
“There are plenty of young people to fight for Idris…”

  
“It is an honor to protect my country and my family” Luke said voice low cutting Magnus off.

  
“So you'll die for honor” Magnus asked in disbelief staring at him. Magnus could tell Luke was growing angry and that he didn’t want to talk about it. That this was life and you just had to accept it but he couldn’t.

  
“I will die doing what's right.” Luke said, finally looking to Magnus who wasn’t backing down.

  
“But if you...” Magnus started only Luke heard enough and spoke up interrupting him quickly.

  
“I know my place.” Luke shouted and then turned away as he spoke up once more “It is time you learned yours.” Cat and Ragnor both looked over at Luke as Magnus stared, all were clearly shocked by his statement, staying quiet as Luke went back to eating.

  
“Fine” Magnus finally said and then got up from where he was sitting and quickly left.

  
*  
Magnus was now sitting outside, on the statue of ‘the great angel’ that was meant to bring protection to one’s family. He couldn’t help but find the irony of it all as he sat there in the pouring rain. He was soaked knowing that his outfit was ruined, his hair was no longer styled but was now reduced to a soppy wet mess and his make-up was no longer intact. The worst part of it all, was he didn’t even care. Through the window of the house, he could see Cat and Ragnor talking with Luke. It was clear Magnus wasn’t the only one with concerns, though his heart sunk the moment Cat ran off, as Ragnor followed close behind her. Magnus at this point looked away knowing that this meant neither could reach Luke which he found concerning.

  
Magnus remembered when Luke had told them about his injury, he told them after sometime with them being on the farm. It was vague and to the point and for some reason Cat, Ragnor and Magnus knew not to ask questions or pester him further. It was clear Luke didn’t like to speak and Magnus understood why, it was because his fellow soldier had betrayed him. He had led Luke into a trap and Luke had been lucky he was able to walk after it, even if he had to use a cane. This is why it didn’t make any sense to Magnus why Luke would willingly do this. The empress and his fellow soldiers would surely understand why he couldn’t fight.

  
Magnus looked back through the window to see Luke sitting on his bed, his shoulders slumped, body language screaming how defeated he was already. Leaning over Luke reached for the light switch turning it off, thus darkening Magnus’s view. Magnus knew this wasn’t right. He knew he couldn’t allow Luke to go to war to die. If he couldn’t convince Luke to stay, then fine, he would do the Magnus thing and take matters into his own hands.  
Magnus got up from the statue and made his way into the Family Temple. Getting inside he quickly lit an essence stick, placing it in a hanging statue of a small dragon. Glancing around not sure how this was supposed to work. Magnus sighed and quickly knelt down, taking the same position he’s seen Luke take many times before.

  
“So umm, I know I don’t come in here a lot. Mostly cause praying to dead Nephilim seems strange, but I’m not in here for me but for my family. Please, protect them and help them see why I have done this. Mostly, please let Luke understand. He’s done so much for me and it’s time for me to repay him for all his help. Umm…thanks”

  
Magnus took one last look and then quickly left the temple and entered the house. Going as quietly as he could, he checked Cat and Ragnor’s room, both Warlocks were fast asleep and Magnus’s thanked whatever angel was looking out for him. He then headed over to Luke’s room, quietly entering spotting the slow rise and falling of his chest. He quietly looked over at him, eyes filled with sorrow but knew there was no turning back.

  
“I am so sorry” Magnus muttered, taking the scroll on Luke’s nightstand and leaving the room quietly.

  
Quickly Magnus dashed over to the armour room and went straight to the case taking out the armour. His heart was raising as he quickly puts on and places the sword in its holster. He then ran out the room right to the stable. Khan the farms horse bucked and neighed at the sight of Magnus and his unfamiliar with the look. Magnus shut the stable doors and then reached for Khans reins steadying the horse. After a moment, Khan finally relaxes enough and Magnus finally mounts him and sets off for the Clave camp.

  
*  
Cat’s eyes flew open as an overwhelming feeling of worry washed over her suddenly. She knew it was from how everyone left things. She couldn’t allow everyone to be separated feeling this way, knowing they all needed to talk. She glanced outside her window, realizing it was still pouring and still dark out.

  
“Okay Cat, wait till morning” She said to herself turning onto her side, trying to calm herself down. “Nope that won’t happen” She muttered as she threw off her covers, getting out of bed and heading for her door.

  
The door creaked opened as she poked her head outside into the hallway, all was quiet and no where was lit, indicating that no one was up. Cat however knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep unless she talked to Magnus. She needed to make sure he was alright, after everything that had happened today. Walking to his room she started to think of what to say, how he would respond. He was pretty upset and she even wondered if he would be willing to talk. He my even be fast asleep at this point, what really was she doing? Did this even make any sense, she wondered as she passed by Luke’s armor room. Reaching out she reached for the door and closed it in as she started off again to Magnus’s room. Just then she stopped, taking a few steps back she opened back Luke’s armor room and gasped. The armour and sword were now gone.

  
“He didn’t’” She muttered closing the door and then running to Magnus’s room, swinging the door open. “He did” She groaned as she saw the empty bed. She quickly ran to Ragnor’s door and banged on it then ran to Luke’s and swung it open.

  
“Luke get up” Cat shouted as Luke’s eyes open quickly. “Magnus is gone” She said as he looked up at her, trying to register what she had just said.

  
“What did you just say…?” Ragnor asked walking into Luke’s room, rubbing his eyes.  
“Magnus is gone…I think he went to take Luke’s place in the army” Cat stated as Ragnor began to laugh while Luke’s eyes grew wide.

  
Luke’s eyes darted to his bedside table, where the scroll once lay and felt his heart sink. “It can't be” Luke said quickly and dashed out of bed, grabbing his cane and running outside.

  
Ragnor’s laughter died at that moment as he looked at Cat. “You’re serious” Ragnor said as Cat rolled her eyes, going after Luke.

  
The rain was still pouring as Luke ran towards the stables. His leg unfortunately gave out causing him to fall right to his knees. looking up from where he was he could see the stable’s doors were wide opened, and Khan was missing from his stall.

  
“Luke, come back inside” Cat said running to him, helping him stand.

  
“No, I must go after him. He could be killed” Luke said looking to Cat who looked at him worried.

  
“If you reveal him, He will be.” Ragnor said from behind the two. “He’s a warlock, a downworlder, getting himself involved in Nephilim business is grounds for…”

  
“I know the law” Luke shouted turning to face him and then sighed, as Ragnor and Cat looked at him worried “I’m sorry, you’re right.” Luke said after a moment “There is nothing I can do now…except wait and hope that he returns to us safely” Luke sniffed trying to hold back his tears “I need a moment” Luke said heading back to the house, as both Cat and Ragnor watched as he disappeared.

  
“We should go” Cat piped up looking to Ragnor. 

"Excuse me” Ragnor replied looking to her in awe.

  
“Come on you grump. We can disguise ourselves…act as Magnus’s guardians, to help and watch over him.” Cat said smiling at Ragnor. “We are warlocks, a lot stronger than any Shadow soldier. We will be fine, and most important we will come home, all three of us.”

  
Ragnor looked at her and then back to the house where Luke had disappeared too. “You’re right, we have to go help Magnus…The angel knows he would need it. Poor kid probably doesn’t even know which end of the sword to use” Ragnor said trying to make light of the situation.

  
Cat’s smile widened as she hugged Ragnor. “Come on, let’s go be heroes”

  
Ragnor just shook his head, following Cat hoping that this was the right decision.

  
**  
“Valentine, Alicante scouts”

  
Valentine turned to see three of his men, two were holding two shadow soldiers and the other was pointing an arrow at their heads.

  
“V-Valentine” One of the soldiers said watching as Valentine smiled at them.

  
“Nice work, gentlemen. You've found the Circle” Valentine said gesturing to his men behind them as they all gathered round to watch and laugh.

  
“The Empress will stop you” The other soldier said glaring at Valentine.

  
“Stop me” Valentine questioned looking at the soldier. “She invited me. By building her wall…and allowing downworlders to have the same rights as me? She has challenged my strength; she has challenged the purity of my blood. She dare look to me and call us all equal…Well; I'm here to play her game. Go! Tell your Empress to send her strongest armies. I'm ready”

  
The two members of the Circle let the two soldiers go, both glancing back at Valentine before they darted off, one after the other.

  
“How many men does it take to deliver a message” Valentine asked scratching his chin as he watch the two men run away.

  
“One.” Another Circle member stated, pulling back his bow string, lining up his arrow and letting it fly.

  
***  
“Okay. This is fine, remain calm” Magnus said from on top of a hill looking down at the Clave camp. “I’ll just walk in, very Nephilim like and see, where I sign in.” Magnus said looking over to Khan. “Oh I can bond over my sword, they love weapon talk and I…” Magnus started fumbling with his sword, and ending up dropping it on the ground. “Sure great work Magnus, you’ll fit right in.” Magnus said sarcastically as he turned and went to sit by Khan “who am I fooling” He said, petting the horse as he looked to the camp “This armor is terrible, my hair is a mess and let’s not start on my make-up…It'd take a miracle to get me to fit in and join the army.”

  
Just then Magnus surrounding grew darker as smoke filled the air and a giant shadow casted itself across a rock. A deep voice echoed through the area as Magnus looked on.

“Did I hear someone ask for a miracle? Lemme hear ya say, "Aaah!"

  
“You have got to be kidding me” Magnus said shaking his head as he groaned.

  
“That's close enough” Exclaimed another voice.

  
“Get ready, Magnus, your day is saved, for I…Ow, okay WE…have been sent to guide you through your masquerade. Heed my words, because if the army finds out you're a warlock, the penalty is death. You may be wondering who I am and I am glad to say I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible…."

  
“Ragnor” Magnus said raising an eyebrow as Ragnor revealed himself.

  
“And Cat” Cat said jumping out and perched herself next to Ragnor as Magnus stared down at them both for a moment.

  
“Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?” Ragnor said, looking up at Magnus impressed with himself.

  
“You two came all this way as a cricket and a…little lizard to help me?”

  
“Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue-thing” Ragnor said raising an eyebrow at Magnus rolled his eyes.

  
“You're ... um ...” Magnus said looking over to Cat who looked at him expectantly

  
“Intimidating? All inspiring?” Ragnor started, smiling at Magnus.

  
“Tiny…the two of you” Magnus said looking from Ragnor to Cat.

  
“Of course! We are travel-sized, for your convenience. This way we can go by unnoticed.” Cat stated changing back into herself. “They won’t really accept if I went strolling into their camp like this” Cat said gesturing to her whole blue self.

  
“Besides If I were a REAL dragon size, your cow here would die of fright.” Ragnor said pointing to Khan who tried to bite at Ragnor. Ragnor at that point changed back into himself and looked at Khan appalled “down, Bessy.” 

"Look I appreciate what you two are doing but I can’t have you both do this. It’s a risk already that I’m hear…just tell Luke that I…”

  
“Luke doesn’t know we came” Cat said as Magnus looked at her shocked. “Magnus he is heartbroken over this. What you are doing is so dumb…a bit brave but mostly dumb…and I am not allowing you to put yourself in such a risk without some sort of backup. You have no clue what you are doing in unfamiliar territory. We aren’t leaving so just accept the help.”  
Ragnor than spoke up before Magnus could answer Cat at this point causing him to look over.

“Besides if we do leave the chance of you getting caught is much greater. For a moment, can you just picture the way the Nephilim would react. They’d be all…” At this point Cat joined in as both her and Ragnor started mocking them “That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis…”

  
“Stop. Okay you two may have a point.” Magnus said crossing his arms as he looked to the camp.

  
“Then trust us Mags. We are only here to help and to make sure we all get home safely”.

  
“Okay” Magnus said and nods as Cat smiles at him. “Well then change back into the cricket and…” Magnus looked at Ragnor then and sighed “ ‘Dragon’”

  
“I don’t appreciate the air quotes” Ragnor said crossing his arms.

  
“And lets go” Magnus said about to walk off when Cat grabbed his arm.

  
“You may want dial back the look…a little” Cat said, showing a tiny space between her thumb and finger.

  
“What are you talking about…this is how they dress…I’m in the hideous armor and…”

  
“I think what dear Cat was referring to, are the golden streaks in your hair and the glittery eye make-up” Ragnor pointed out causing Magnus to narrow his eyes and then look to Cat.   
“The point is not to stand out Mags…and the Nephilim men aren’t as…colorful as you are” Cat said smiling to her friend.

  
“I feel like I was insulted” Magnus said

  
“Of course not love…”

  
“It’s fine Cat” Magnus said waving his hand cause the streaks to disappear leaving his hair its usual jet black color. “I’m keeping the eyeliner though” Magnus said causing both Ragnor and Cat to roll their eyes, though neither argued with his terms. When Magnus had finished, Ragnor and Cat looked pleased as Cat raised Magnus’s helmet for him to see his reflection. “Okay I’m not as glamorous but still gorgeous” Cat laughed as Magnus grabbed the helmet while Ragnor sighed at the two.

“Can we go now” Ragnor said waving his hand, turning right into the tiny lizard. Cat looked to him smiling slightly, rolling her eyes.

  
“So prickly” She muttered to Magnus who nodded in agreement, and then she waved her hand turning back into the blue cricket. Magnus then grabbed Khan by the reigns, tucked his helmet under his free arm and made his way to the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer is giving a lot of trouble so I'm stuck with writing on my iPad....I apologize for mistakes and errors!  
> Also will probably upload more chapters tonight!   
> Hope you enjoyyyy


	4. And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! Hope you enjoy it!!

“Okay, this is it” Cat buzzed by Magnus’s ear. “Time to show them your Nephilim walk, so shoulders back, chest high, head up, and strut”

  
“Throw in a bad word about downworlders and you’ll fit right in” Ragnor muttered as he hid behind Magnus’s armour.

“Ragnor” Cat muttered to him rolling his eyes.

  
“He isn’t wrong” Magnus said softly as he walked into the camp, looking at his surroundings.  
They passed by shadow soldiers, who were training, sharpening weapons, some were already being yelled at. Magnus quickly walked by keeping his head low, soon coming to the section of camp where the new recruits were gathering. As Magnus walked in, he spotted the Lewis boy who signed up from his town. Next to him stood another boy, with dark hair, and what seemed like to be a permanent scowl on his face. In front stood another boy, scrawny and short and Magnus felt sorry for the kid instantly, as survival of the fittest popped into his head.

  
“Yupp” The scrawny boy said to the two as Magnus got closer. “This tattoo will protect me from harm”

  
“Hmmm...” The guy with scowl hummed, exchanging a look with the Lewis boy. Just then he punched the scrawny boy causing him to fall to the ground, clutching his stomach.

  
The Lewis boy started to laugh as he followed the other guy out the tent as he called over his shoulder. “I hope you can get your money back”

  
“I don't think I can do this...” Magnus said looking at the two leave, disgusted.

  
“Get used to it, you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention.” Ragnor muttered though Magnus could hear the horror in his tone.

  
“No, that behavior is something no one should get used too” Magnus said and walked over to the boy still curled up on the floor. “Are you okay”

  
The boy looked up and nodded slightly. “Yeah, I guess I should have seen it coming” The boy said, taking Magnus’s outstretched hand as he helped him up. “Thanks”

  
“No problem” Magnus said “What’s your name?”

  
“Charlie” The boy said looking to Magnus.

  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Charlie” Magnus said “Maybe you can help me and tell me where I should sign in”

  
“You’re a new recruit?” Charlie asked astonished.

  
“Yes” Magnus muttered rubbing his neck. “Why?”

  
“You just don’t look it” Charlie laughed as Magnus calmed down a bit “Not in a bad way that is” Charlie continued. “You just look like a soldier” Charlie stated causing Magnus to smile.

“Yes, I can show you where to sign up…follow me”

  
Magnus nodded at Charlie and followed him towards a table where the register forms were kept. After filling it out Charlie asked if Magnus wanted to grab a bite to eat. Magnus quickly agreed, happy to try and build some sort of friendship with Charlie. As they were heading to the food tent, Magnus came to a halt, not listening to Charlie’s story any longer. His eyes had now landed on the two guys from earlier, and Magnus knew he shouldn’t get involved but Charlie deserved an apology. Magnus diverted causing Charlie to stop in his tracks and question him, only for his eyes to grow wide when he realized where Magnus was headed.

  
“Hey…wait…” Charlie started but didn’t reach in time.

  
“Magnus, what happened to fitting in” Cat mumbled.

  
“It isn’t right Cat, I’m not going to sit back and pretend what I witnessed earlier was okay” Magnus muttered, and though Cat sighed at him, he also knew she was proud of his decision.

  
“Can I help you?” The guy from earlier turned to face Magnus when Magnus walked right up to him.

  
“Yeah you can, you can apologize to my friend Charlie here for being an ass” Magnus said smiling as the Lewis boy looked between Magnus and his friend.

  
“Who the hell is Charlie” The guy replied looking at Magnus cocked an eyebrow and he pointed over to Charlie who was watching with wide eyes. “Oh Tattoo boy”

  
“We are here for one reason and that’s to fight for our country. I think the Neanderthals of the group could at least drop the tough guy act and try to act civilized…a simple ‘sorry for being an ass’ would suffice” Magnus said simply though the threat was clear.  
“Magnus…dial it down” Ragnor warned as he glanced over to Cat.

  
“Did you just call me stupid” The guy said standing up now as theLewis looked between them a bit stunned.

  
“Don’t answer, walk away…Mag…” Cat started but Magnus ignored the warnings.

  
“Well if the shoe fits” Magnus said smiling sweetly, causing the Lewis’s boy jaw to drop.  
“Listen, hear you little….”

 

“Raphael, come on, relax” The Lewis boy said noticing they were gaining an audience.

  
Raphael glanced around his jaw set, and then looked back at Magnus “You aren't worth my time. Let’s go Simon”

  
“Smart to walk away” Magnus said causing Raph to stop in his tracks, turning around and throw his fist to hit Magnus. Magnus however ducked just in time for Raphael’s punch to hit someone else. Magnus looked over to see the guy that was hit stagger back and then look up to Raphael, blood oozing from his mouth.

  
“Oh, you are going to regret that.”

  
“Hey Jace come on” Raphael started raising his arms up slightly, while Simon went to help. Only Jace threw a punch hitting Raphael and causing him to stumble back into Simon.

  
“Okay, you want go, let’s go” Raphael said getting up off of Simon and tackling Jace to the ground.

  
Magnus stared in shock, appalled now at the full on brawl happening before his eyes. Cat and Ragnor just shared a glance, shaking their heads as Magnus strode towards the soldiers trying to put a stop to this. The pushing and shoving and hitting ended up making Simon stumble back once more however knocking over a pot of food being served to the soldiers. Simon glanced up to see two girls hovering over him, anger clear on their faces.

  
“Hey girls” He said laughing nervously causing the boys to stop their fight as they looked over. Magnus had to admit it was amusing to see these soldiers afraid of these two girls. They must be pretty impressive people.

  
“I spent the whole day cooking and look at the mess you made you silly boys” The girl with dark hair scolded them as the one with red hair helped Simon to his feet.

  
“You know Izzy, I think Simon did us all a favor” Jace said to her causing her temper to fly as she began shouting at him in Spanish. The girl with Red hair started to shout at Simon and Raphael and for some reason Magnus was stuck in the middle of the situation without really being acknowledged.

  
*  
“The Circle has struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops up to the Angel Pass and stop Valentine before he destroys this village.” Robert said as Alec looked over the Map his father had placed before him.

  
“Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises” Raj said looking over to Robert, who glanced up at him causing Raj to chuckle awkwardly.

  
Alec rolled his eyes as his father looked from Raj and back to Alec. “As for you son, you will stay and train the new recruits. When Raj believes you're ready, you will join us ... Captain.” Robert said smiling over to Alec.

  
Alec was about to comment when his father’s plan when his last words registered to him. “Captain?” Alec asked as Robert nodded, handing over a new sword.

  
“This is an enormous responsibility, General. Perhaps a soldier with more experience…” Raj began looking from Robert to Alec, who looked at him clearly annoyed.

  
“Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, and the best archer among the army...not to mention an impressive military lineage” Robert said gesturing to himself causing Alec to chuckle. “I believe Alec will do an excellent job.” Robert Said smiling at Alec fondly.

  
“I won't let you down. This is... I mean...Thank you sir” Alec said finally after not being able to find the right words.

  
“I know you wont” Robert said to Alec and then got up walking to the entrance of the tent. “We'll toast Idris's victory at Alicante. I'll expect a full report in three weeks.” Robert said looking from Alec over to Raj.

  
“Believe me, I won't leave anything out.” Raj said looking to Alec who rolled his eyes.  
They all exited the tent only to witness the full on argument happening between most of the new recruits, none acknowledging any of the three.

  
“Most impressive, tell me, is that Isabelle and Jace” Raj said looking over to Alec who scowled at him in return.

  
“Well I’ll leave you to it” Robert said walking over to where his horse was, along with the ready soldiers who were going with him. “Good luck, Captain.” He shouted out to Alec and then turned to get the attention of his soldiers.

  
“Good luck ... Father” Alec muttered watching his father leave and then turned back to the new recruits.

  
“Day one, let’s see what you got…captain” Raj said looking over to Alec.

  
Alec pushed Raj to the side and then walked right to the new recruits. “Soldiers” He shouted in a forceful tone, it caused them all to separate and look over to him. Alec looked at them all, raising his eyebrow and they all pointed to Magnus at once.

  
“HE started it”

  
Alec’s eyes landed right onto Magnus and Magnus had to remind himself that he was trying to join the army, and not give away that he wasn’t a Nephilim. So flirting shamelessly with your commanding officer seems to be off the table. Yet Magnus could feel his stomach doing flips as those hazel eyes looked him up and down and his strong jaw was set in place.  
Alec stepped up to him and slightly narrowed his eyes “I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp.”

  
“A little trouble can’t be that bad, it got you to notice me”  Magnus muttered lowly that it was clear only Alec would hear. So regular flirting would just have to do.

  
“Excuse me” Alec said his brows pulling together, clearly not amused. Magnus was about to say something else when Cat sent a spell his way causing a pulse to run through Magnus.

  
“Ahh…Sorry” Magnus said trying to wiggle the odd feeling away as Alec looked at him strangely. “But some of your men need to learn that we are on the same side and…”

  
“What's your name?” Alec asked interrupting Magnus, who now stared at him with a blank expression..

  
That was what Magnus was forgetting, to think of a name. He couldn’t use his own name, as it was not a Nephilim name and that would raise a red flag. He couldn’t risk anything but of course he couldn’t think of one Nephilim name. “Uh...um...uh…” Magnus stuttered as Alec looked at him expectantly.

  
“Your commanding officer just asked you a question” Raj said stepping forward causing Magnus to glare over at him

  
“I've got a name and maybe if you didn’t interrupt me, I could say it.” Magnus snapped over at Raj, causing him to fall silent, as the other soldiers tried to hold in their laughter.

  
“Simon! How about Simon?” Ragnor piped up quickly trying to help.

 

“HIS name is Simon” Magnus muttered softly

  
“I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours!” Alec said looking at Magnus baffled, who looked back to Alec at this point and nodded.

  
“Yes right” Magnus said “My name…”

  
“Cat, think of something quick, he’s crashing and burning, badly”

  
“Ragnor...” Magnus started as his friend was not helping.

  
“Ragnor?” Alec questioned looking to Magnus who looked at him quickly.

  
“No.” Magnus said quickly as Alec rolled his eyes.

  
“Then WHAT is it?!”

  
“Will! Say your name is Will.” Cat said quickly buzzing by Magnus’s ear.

  
“It's Will.” Magnus said to Alec who narrowed his eyes.

  
“Will, are you sure” Alec questioned stepping closer to Magnus.

  
“Of course, you can go with…” Ragnor started only for Magnus to reach behind him and smack Ragnor for him to shut up.

  
“Yes. My name is Will” Magnus said pretending to stretch to play of his sudden movement.

  
“Let me see your conscription notice.” Alec said putting out his hand as Magnus fumbled handing it over, looking back up at Him. Alec grabbed it away, opening it and reading.

“Graymark…as in the Lucian Graymark?” Alec said looking from the conscription up at Magnus.

  
Raj peeked looking over Alec’s shoulder and up to Magnus. “I didn't know Luke had family that could take his place?” 

  
“Er, It’s complicated and a mixed family….” Magnus started as he tried to explain the situation without giving away too much information. “He umm ... doesn't talk about me much”

  
“I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic!” Raj said causing a few of the recruits to laugh as Magnus rolled his eyes.

  
“It’s complicated but I’m here to fight on behalf of Luke. Must we really go into family history?” Magnus said glaring over at Raj who raised an eyebrow.

  
“No we don’t” Alec said and Magnus swore he thought he saw some sort of understanding pass through Alec features, but it was gone in an instant. “Okay, soldiers, thanks to your new friend Will here, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice.” Alec said smiling to them all and then he looked back to Magnus, his smile disappearing. “Tomorrow, the real work begins.”

  
Alec then turned and walked away, Raj smiling at Magnus enjoying his humiliation as the other soldiers cursed him. Jace walked by bumping purposely into Magnus, as the two girls from earlier were looking at him and then there was Raphael who was mouthing to him to ‘watch his back’.

  
“You know, we really need to work on your people skills.” Ragnor said as Magnus sighed. Just then however Charlie walked up to him.

  
“You just made a lot of enemies” Charlie said looking at him and then smiled. “but thank you for standing up for me…Know that you have a friend here that will always look out for you” Charlie said smiling widely to him.

  
“Thanks Charlie” Magnus said smiling back as Charlie nodded. They both looked back to the mess as the group of soldiers started cleaning. Both heading over trying to ignore the glares they were receiving as they knelt down to pick up rice grains.

  
*  
“So you’re given the position of captain now and just like that the power goes right to your head.”

  
Alec turned around from the map he was looking at to see Isabelle standing by the entrance of the tent.

  
“Hey Iz” Alec said leaning against the table and smiling at her. “You know I did that because…”

  
“I know, you have to show everyone you’re the boss, I get it” Izzy said walking towards him.

  
“Maybe that a little but also to get you all working together, this was barely the first day and everyone is already jumping at one another’s throat. Not to mention that Will guy…”

  
“Is extremely hot” Izzy said looking at Alec who glowered at her. “I promise I’ll be good, besides something tells me I’m not really his type…Or should I say I think someone else caught his eye” Izzy said smiling slightly knowing the intention of her sentence went over her brother’s head.

  
“Whatever…” Alec said shaking his head. Izzy stayed quiet slowly smiling as she realized Alec never denied that Will was hot. “I don’t need soldiers pinning themselves against one another and choosing sides. If one of us fails…”

  
“We all fail…I get it.” Izzy said looking at Alec, she couldn’t help but sigh knowing how much their father really pushed Alec. To make him the perfect soldier, and sometimes Izzy thought that it worked too well. Maybe sometime away from him would do Alec some good. “I’m proud of you Alec, I know you’ll be a great captain” Izzy said giving him a quick hug.

  
“Iz” Alec said as they parted “I…”

  
“Nope, don’t say anything. I’m going to get some sleep, you should too” Izzy said walking to the entrance of the tent, but before she left she turned to face Alec. “Also you may want to go over the of fraternizing with other soldiers. Jace seems pretty taken with Clary already and you know him. There is more than one way to pin yourself against another soldier”

  
Alec screwed up his face and raised up a hand “Okay, noted” Izzy then left laughing as Alec just shook his head.


	5. Day 1.

“Magnus” Cat said shaking him slightly. “Magnus you have to get up now…Magnus”

  
“ishijnajh” Magnus muttered waving Cat away as he turned on his side.

  
“I don’t know what that means” Cat said slumping back looking over to Ragnor, who was looking back at her. She then sighed gesturing for him to give it a whirl.

  
Ragnor smiled and waved his hand conjuring up a bucket of water. “All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, up, up, up!”

  
“Wait Ragnor, that doesn’t seem…” Cat started but flinched when Ragnor poured the bucket of water out onto Magnus causing him to fly up from his makeshift bed.

  
“I’m going to kill you” Magnus said eyes landing on Ragnor as water dripped down from his face. Quickly waving his hand, he created a blue orb sending it flying and hitting a laughing Ragnor in the stomach causing him to fly back.

  
“The two of you stop it this instant” Cat said bringing her hands up causing Magnus and Ragnor to freeze. “We are trying to be discreet and starting a warlock fight just outside of the camp, may cause some wondering eyes.” She said sternly looking from one to the other. “I am going to unfreeze you two. That means behave” she said as she snapped her fingers allowing Magnus and Ragnor to move, both glaring at one another but neither made a move.

  
“Good boys” Cat said smiling at the two. “Now Magnus get your clothes on, get ready. Busy day” Cat said throwing Magnus his shirt.

  
Magnus caught it gracefully and looked at her oddly at her change of mood. He then looked over to Ragnor who shrugged as Cat sat pulling Magnus to sit next to her.

  
“Got breakfast ready, look, you get porridge, and it's happy to see you” Cat said smiling widely at Magnus, and handing him the bowl. It had berries in it that made a huge face smiling at Magnus.

  
“Thanks Cat” Magnus said looking down questionably at the porridge. “How did you make this?”

  
Cat grabbed the spoon and stuffed it into his mouth “No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids…”

  
“Unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt” Ragnor butted in as Cat looked over to him and shook her head.

  
“Maybe he should concentrate on keeping up with the Nephilim than trying to fight them.” Cat said looking back at Magnus and shoving another spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

  
Magnus face set up at the bitter taste of the porridge. “Cat…”

  
“Don't talk with your mouth full Magnus, that’s disgusting” Cat said taking the spoon again as Magnus swallowed, shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

  
“I think I have had enough” Magnus said as he swallowed “What did you put in there?” He asked looking down at the bowl.

  
“Milk, berries…” Cat started to say as Magnus looked at her.

  
“A protection potion” Ragnor said smiling at Cat who scowled at him now.

  
“Seriously Cat, its just training today” Magnus said looking at her unimpressed.

  
Cat stuck her tongue out at Ragnor and then turned to look at Magnus, smiling slightly. “I know, but…I’m afraid for you. If anyone finds out…”

  
Magnus features softened as he placed a hand on her face and smiled gently. “They won’t” He said and then took the spoon from her, taking another bite of the porridge as she smiled at him.

  
“This is a touching moment but I think you should hurry it up Magnus” Ragnor said looking out the tent.

  
“And why is that?” Magnus asked as Ragnor looked to him.

  
“The troops just left” Ragnor said simply looking back at the two smiling.

  
“What do you mean, the troops just left?” Cat asked jumping up and looking out the tent.

  
“They WHAT?” Magnus said quickly and before Cat or Ragnor could even turn around, Magnus was rushing out the tent already dressed.

  
“Wait, you forgot your sword!” Cat said turning to grab it but Ragnor stopped her.

  
“He’s gone.”

  
“Maybe we should go help”

  
“We should definitely go and help” Ragnor said transforming into the tiny green dragon as cat transformed into the tiny blue cricket.

  
*  
“Order! People, order!” Raj said walking along the line of soldiers who had gathered around, chatting among themselves.

  
“I'd like a Philly steak sandwich…with extra fries” Jace said as he smiled over to Raj receiving a giggle from Clary. Izzy just rolled her eyes as she and Simon shared a look.

  
“That's hilarious, really” Raj said looking at him letting out a sarcastic laugh as Jace stared at him.

  
“Well, looks like our new friend slept in this morning. Why, hello, Will, nice of you to join us” Simon said smiling as Magnus walked into the group.

  
“Yeah, we have a conversation we didn’t quite get to finish yesterday.” Raphael said causing Magnus to roll his eyes, but before he could speak, Alec walked over.

  
“Soldiers!” Alec said gaining their attention as he walked to the end of the lineup. “You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning here at dawn…Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me.” Alec stated taking off his shirt and getting a bow an arrow.

  
Magnus eyes landed on Alec’s chest slowly looking over his stomach, seeing every muscle movement as Alec spoke. He couldn’t help but smile at the view, all of a sudden very happy to have joined the army.

  
“Ooh, tough guy” Raphael muttered causing some soldiers to laugh.

  
Magnus looked from him rolling his eyes when he noticed Alec pull the arrow back in his bow, aiming it right at Raphael. It didn’t take much for everyone to notice causing them to step back suddenly leaving Raphael standing in front of the lineup, now staring at the arrow. In a blink of an eye Alec moved it away from Raphael, letting go of the string as the arrow was now in the top of a high wooden pole in the middle of camp.

  
“Raphael” Alec said looking at him raising an eyebrow. “Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow.”

  
Raphael looked up to the arrow slightly shocked but by the time he looked over to Alec, he was scowling. “I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on.” Alec raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled as Raphael walked to the wooden pole and just as he was about to climb, Alec spoke up once more stopping him.

  
“One moment, you seem to be missing something.” Alec said walking over to him with a leather box.

  
Placing it down he pulled out two giant medals, that clearly weighed a ton as Magnus noticed Alec’s muscles flex from the weight.

  
“This represents discipline.” Alec said holding one up to show everyone, then grabbing Raphael’s arm he tied the medal to his wrist. As he let go, Raphael’s arm dropped at such a rate as he was clearly not expecting how heavy the weight of the medal would be. “And this represents strength.” Alec continued and tied the other to Raphael’s other wrist. “You need both to reach the arrow.” Alec said looking from the group over to Raphael “Show me what you got” Alec said smiling.

  
Magnus had to look away at that moment, because boy did smug look good on Alec.

Raphael snarled and then turned to the post, reaching four feet from the ground was as far as Raphael could make it before he fell to the bottom of the pole.

  
“Outstanding” Alec said sarcastically as he looked to the group. “Lewis, you’re up”

  
Simon gulped walking over to Raphael who handed him the medals and stalked away, pushing aside some of the soldiers in his way. Walking over to Alec, Simon got the medals tied to his wrist as Alec gestured for him to go ahead. Taking a deep breath, Simon walked up to the pole looking up at it and then suddenly took a leap, jumping right onto the pole wrapping his arms and legs around it. Only to slip right down and fall onto his butt.

  
As he stood he looked up to Alec who was staring at him. “Seriously” He questioned as Simon just handed him the Medals.

  
One by one they all got their chance, and one by one they all failed. Magnus however did take note that Alec clearly knew some of the soldiers beforehand. For instance, when the red haired feisty girl, whose name was Clary fell, he rolled his eyes at her but there was no anger to it. The Girl with dark hair and an angelic face, who they called Izzy, he gave her a pat on the shoulder and the blond boy, Jace, they clearly had a special bond because when Jace fell on his back, Alec started to laugh. Jace also practically threw the medals back to Alec, as Alec tried to keep his laughter under control.

  
The most important thing about these findings to Magnus though was Alec had the most whimsical laugh and he suddenly wished he could hear more of it.

  
“Charlie” Alec called out clearing his throat as he watched the scrawny boy look up to him, eyes wide as he walked his way.

  
“You, know sir. It may be quicker to insult me and send me back to line up. This is a waste of time, I mean look at me” Charlie said holding out his wrists for Alec who pulled his brows together and tied the medals around his wrists.

  
“Show me what you got” Alec said stepping back as Charlie sighed and walked to the pole.   
Charlie attempted and failed miserably, walking over to Alec avoiding eye contact. “Sorry, I’m impossible…”

  
“Impossible just means try again” Alec said as Charlie looked up to him. “Don’t feel discouraged, your stronger than you know” Alec said softly taking the medals away from him as Charlie nodded and walked back to the group slightly stunned.

  
“Will” Alec said looking over to Magnus. “You’re turn” Alec said causing Magnus’s heart to flutter as he walked over to him. Alec looked at him and reached for his arms, causing an electric feeling to pass through him from the touch. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if Alec felt it too.

  
“So, what do I get if I retrieve the arrow” Magnus asked trying to sound relaxed wanting to distract himself from Alec’s touch.

  
Alec looked at him at this moment, his hazel eyes meeting Magnus’s brown ones as he raised an eyebrow. “Honour, glory, respect...isn’t that why you decided to join the army?” Alec said as Magnus looked at him, something off about his tone. “It doesn’t matter to me, you see I don’t give a damn what you want from this” Alec said dropping Magnus’s hand abruptly and Magnus realized he asked the wrong question. “All I care about, is you retrieving that arrow. If you can do that, then we’ll talk about entitlement” Alec huffed walking to the side and Magnus couldn’t help but sigh.

  
“If he hadn’t hated you before he sure does now” Magnus muttered to himself walking to the wooden pole. A few moments later he was on the ground lying on his back. It was clear the way this test was designed, it was made for you to fail. Though Alec didn’t seem the type to play games, there had to be a purpose for it.

  
Alec walked up to him and stooped down right next to Magnus, who stared up at him. “You know, I admit, I was expecting a bit more. Turns out your just a full of it type, those are usually the ones that break first.” Alec said and then stood up. “Get up” He said and then turned to the others. “We've got a long way to go.”

  
Magnus took the medals and placed them back into the box leaving it by the wooden pole, and going to join the line-up.

  
**  
The soldiers were gathered around meal area around camp, each exhausted and groaning from pain.

  
“Okay if this is how training is going to go for the next month and a half, I see why people are sent home.” Simon said clutching his wrist.

  
“I know, I have blisters on my blisters” Clary said sitting next to him in the dinner tent on the long table for the recruits.

  
“What was with that test this morning ” Raphael asked as Izzy and Jace sat. “It’s rigged. The whole wooden pole is smoothed out so you can’t get any sort of grip, and even if you could the medals weigh you down. It’s clearly just his way to abuse power and humiliate us into thinking we aren’t good enough”

  
“Sounds like you are just trying to find an excuse for your incompetence” Jace shot out to Raphael who snarled at him.

  
“It’s not incompetence when no one could do it.” Raphael said glaring at him.

  
“Someone did do it though” Izzy said gaining everyone’s attention. “Alec did.”

  
“Really” Raphael said looking at her as if he knew she was lying. Isabelle however didn’t back down.

  
“Yes” She said to him. “Alec isn’t going to give us a task that has no purpose. He isn’t here to embarrass us or waste our time. We are at war and he is going to do his very best to prepare us for it. There is a purpose too this task, something to learn from it. So maybe you should blame that tiny brain of yours for your failure and stop trying to pass the blame onto our Captain.”

  
The table went quiet as Isabelle raised an eyebrow, got up and walked away; soon all eyes went to Raphael.

  
“What are you all looking at” Raphael said leaving also clearly embarrassed.

  
“Well, this is going to be fun” Magnus muttered as Charlie nodded in agreement, both sitting at the far end of the table.

  
*  
“Let's get down to business” Alec said throwing wooden sticks to everyone. “Defence training…” He shouted as Magnus watched him walk by. He was listening to this mornings activity, determined to do well, unaware as Raphael snuck up behind him. Suddenly Magnus was swinging his stick, shimmying as he tried to get rid of the beetle that Raphael had now put down his shirt.

  
“Pair up and…” Alec said continuing only to stop as he caught sight of Magnus swinging his stick widely, taking down Rapahel, Simon and Charlie, while also hitting Jace and Clary in the process. “What the” Alec said confused as he ran over to Magnus.

  
Magnus was completely unaware of what he had done as his main focus was to get the beetle off of him, that had now started to bite. Suddenly his stick came to an abrupt stop and he was now staring at Alec, who had caught it mid swing. Magnus quickly let go of the stick and pulled his shirt off allowing the beetle to fall to the ground and scurry away.

  
“What the hell was that” Alec said walking up to him, clearly angry.

  
“I…Umm…I” Magnus stuttered realizing the smirk on Raphael’s face, and couldn’t help the anger that he felt.

  
“Well” Alec looked at Magnus expectantly and then shook his head in disbelief “I don’t need you continuously messing up…” Alec started only for Magnus to interrupt.

  
“It’s defence training is it not” Magnus asked causing Alec to stop talking, narrowing his eyes.

  
“Yes” Alec said crossing his arms and Magnus nodded.

  
“Right well, I was doing a surprise attack, seeing who could defend themselves. It seems like certain people” Magnus said looking over to Raphael “Need more help than others” Magnus then looked back to Alec. “I was just making your job easier, now you can pair the weak against the stronger opponents to better them”

  
Izzy looked at Magnus smirking as her eyes shifted over to Alec. Alec looked at Magnus, jaw set in place when he raised an eyebrow. “Very well, good thinking. You’re partnered with me then” Alec said swiftly. “Grab your stick and lets go”

  
Magnus couldn’t help but sigh as he knelt down grabbing his stick and walking to where Alec was standing. Looking at the rest of the group, Alec paired each one up and ordered them to begin. He then turned to face Magnus, who was looking at him trying to hide his shock.

  
“Defend yourself” was all Alec said before he lunged forward attacking Magnus. Magnus would admit, Alec was strong, but he also had a speed and grace to his movements, making him quite a skilled fighter. Fighting to him was clearly something that came naturally and it was clear Alec wasn’t holding back. In no time Magnus was on his back slightly winded.

  
“You’re thinking too much. Get up, let’s go again” Alec said looking down at Magnus who clenched his jaw and swiftly got up.

  
Alec once more lunged forward and though Magnus was able to block him this time, it still didn’t stop Alec from spinning his stick around, catching Magnus by his feet and causing him to fall to the ground once more. By the fourth time Magnus had landed on his back, Alec held his stick close to his chest so Magnus couldn’t get up.

  
“Next time you decide to pull a stunt like this and disturb my class again, I can assure you I won’t be as pleasant as I was today. Get your act together” Alec said through his teeth and then walked away. “Soldiers, get some water and meet me by the targets. Archer training is next.”

  
“You’re really making some impression aren’t you Will” Raphael said as he walked past Magnus, taunting him.

  
Magnus was about to say something when all of a sudden a hand was in front of him. “Don’t let them get you” Charlie said helping him up.

  
“Easier said than done” Magnus said but then smiled at Charlie thanking him. At least he had someone among the group that he could count on.

  
*  
Magnus stumbled back into his tent exhausted, dropping to his bed groaning.

  
“How you doing love” Cat said placing a damp towel over Magnus’s forehead.

  
“Not so good, Cat. All the recruits are out to get me, the captain despises me…I am probably the worse soldier here, considering I’ve had no training what so ever compared to Nephilim who are taught to fight before they can walk.” Magnus said waving his hands and then looking over to Cat “Alec decided to fight against me and got me on my back more times than I would like to say…and not in the fun way. My body is exhausted and bruised…oh and at archery practice Ragnor came to ‘help’ and got me into more trouble…and its only day two.” Magnus finished off practically shouting now.

  
“What did Ragnor do?” Cat said looking over to where Ragnor was now standing, letting out a guilty laugh as Magnus started the story.

  
“We were supposed to shoot arrows through an apple and then hit the target. Ragnor decided to magic the apple rightonto the arrow just as I had it all lined up and who walks by at that moment. Alec”

  
“Ragnor, we are supposed to be helping not making it worse” Cat said looking back at Ragnor who shrugged.

  
“It’s not my fault Alec is so quiet, the boy snuck up on me” Ragnor said defending himself, as Cat shook her head looking back to Magnus.

  
“Magnus breathe okay, hun. Look I’m sure the recruits don’t hate you, but you did decide to challenge some of them the first day, and ended up getting everyone in trouble.”  
“Are you trying to make me feel better?”

  
“Understand why you are being attacked, but also understand its fine to fight fire with fire. Besides you have Charlie who is a sweet kid.” Magnus looked at her and nodded as she started again. “ So yes, most of them do have more experience than you in hand and hand combat, and weapon training…”

  
“Cat” Magnus groaned as he rolled his eyes.

  
“You have time to improve; like you said it’s the second day…You have three weeks till they cut people. You can do this”

  
Magnus looked at her and sighed “You think”

  
“I know” Cat said smiling wide

  
“And for Alec getting you onto your back…”

  
“Can you just jump to the nice part” Magnus said quickly.

  
“I was only going to say maybe one day you’ll get him on his back…you know, in the fun way”

  
“Catarina” Ragnor said shooting her a look as Magnus began laughing

  
“Oh come on Ragnor the guy is hot and I was trying to make Magnus laugh”

  
“Mission accomplished…Thanks Cat” Magnus said pulling her into a hug and glancing up at Ragnor “Ragnor, please don’t help me again”

  
“Rude….but fine” Ragnor crossed his arms rolling his eyes. “Without our help I’m sure you’d survive 3 weeks and not be eliminated”

  
“Oh don’t be sour, I’m sure he will be just fine” Cat said smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this...hope you are enjoying it so far....apologies for mistakes.


	6. 3 weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i clearly have no chill when it comes to this story!! I'm

“Charlie it’s been 3 weeks now” Alec said standing next to him. “If you don’t shoot the arrow you will fail this and I don’t think you want that to happen”

  
“I get it Sir, it’s just a lot of pressure and…” Charlie started only for Alec to roll his eyes.

  
“This is a war; we do not have time for you to second guess yourself. Shoot the damn arrow” Alec yelled, causing Magnus to flinch. Charlie was the best archer in the group of new recruits, he just lacked confidence and Magnus knew Alec screaming at him wouldn’t help the matter.

  
These past three weeks had been intense and Magnus was convinced Alec was a robot who only knew one thing. They had been going through tests all this week, to see who would be cut by the end and Alec didn’t let up once on anyone. There was no such thing as an excuse. Magnus also felt like he got the worse of it all and he actually sometimes hated Alec. He knew Charlie had been nervous and he understood that in war they had no time to stall but did Alec really have to be so mean?

  
“Charlie” Alec said causing Charlie to look up to him. “If you don’t shoot that arrow, by the time I count to three. You’re cut”

  
Charlie looked at him eyes wide “But I did fine with the other tests…”

  
“1” Alec said looking at him sternly and Charlie shot Magnus a look.

  
Magnus knew how important this was for Charlie, how much him becoming a shadow soldier meant to his family. If he failed…well Magnus didn’t want to think about that. He was just growing more upset over Alec, and had to restrain himself from speaking up.

  
“Sir, I can do it…it’s just” Charlie started but Alec interrupted him

  
“2”

  
Charlie looked back to the target, tears welling in his eyes, he quickly aimed still hesitating.

  
“Goddammit Charlie, shoot the arrow” Alec yelled, causing Charlie to close his eyes and then do just that, hitting the bulls’ eye on the target. Alec looked from the target to Charlie and his expression softened quickly. “Open your eyes Charlie”

  
Charlie opened them and looked at the target in shock “I wasn’t even looking, I thought I missed.”

  
“Charlie, you are an excellent archer, you need to get out of that head of yours and trust your abilities. Don’t doubt yourself ever again” Alec said smiling as he looked from him back to the target “It doesn’t look good on me when I have more faith in my soldiers than they do”

  
Charlie looked up to Alec then in shock. “Are you saying…?”

  
Alec side eyed him then and winked. “Back to the line-up” Charlie tried but failed to hide his smile as he walked back to the others.

  
Magnus couldn’t help but smile slightly watching as Charlie walked back to him. Yes, Alec was usually this stone cold, stubborn Soldier, that Magnus often found himself trying to hold back from punching. Then again Magnus would admit this is what probably got him to be such a great Captain. What surprised Magnus was every once in a while Alec would go and let the human part of him slip out. The laughter he would share with Jace, or giving his bread to Clary knowing she needed more carbs. Giving his blanket over to Isabelle on cold nights, or secretly believing more in your soldiers than they do. Magnus tried to make it seem like he didn’t notice such things but truthfully it intrigued him. That his cold exterior was just that and for some strange reason Magnus wanted to see what you got when you broke that outer layer.

  
“Will”

  
Magnus head shot up to see Alec glaring at him, making him realize Alec must have called a couple of times.

  
“Your turn” Alec said calling him over with his index finger.

  
Magnus walked over to him, shoulders back, head high, trying to show off his confidence. Truth is though, Magnus was pretty sure he would be going home soon. He was a terrible recruit, within the three weeks there was a bit of improvement but nothing compared to the others. There wasn’t even something he particularly excelled in, to say he could specialize in that.

  
Alec raised an eyebrow and handed him the bow and arrow already judging each move.  
Magnus took it and smiled politely at him gaining an eye roll from Alec as he went to stand back. Magnus lined the arrow up, drawing back the string and aiming it at the target. Cat and Ragnor were watching from the tree above, clearly concerned, just hoping Magnus would hit the target. As they watched Magnus let go of the string and the arrow flew hitting the target in a blink of the eye.

  
Of course it wasn’t in the middle but at least it hit the target and Magnus was a bit impressed by that, even though he tried to not let it show.

  
“You’ve improved” Alec said walking up to him causing Magnus to turned to face him. On a regular basis Magnus would have been excited to hear a compliment from Alec, but the way his face still held that serious expression, he knew it wasn’t meant as a compliment. “Maybe by the time the war is over, you’d be a welcoming recruit”

  
Magnus bit his tongue to hold back from saying anything when Alec came and grabbed the bow away from him.

  
“Soldiers, it’s the last test. Grab a backpack and let’s go for a run.” Alec said looking back to Magnus and then walking off.

  
“Magnus, if you would just use some magic…”

  
“Cat I said already, I’m not using Magic to aid me. I can’t go from terrible to great overnight, that isn’t how these things work.”

  
“But Magnus I…”

  
“I have my last test to do. I’ll meet you two back at the camp” Magnus said brushing them off and grabbing a bag, before breaking off into a run to catch up with the others.

  
*  
At first the run wasn’t too bad and Magnus had to admit he was actually keeping up with the others, that was until the ascent of a hill. It was rocky and steep and the bag began to weigh down his shoulders. His breath got heavier and shorter the higher they climbed. He could tell it was taking a toll on the other soldiers as well as everyone’s pace was slowing down, though no one was as far behind as Magnus.

  
Just then he slipped on some loose pebbles and slipped down the pathway slightly. He was sweaty and tired. The backpack slipped off allowing his muscles to scream as he realized how much they ached now. Just as he was going to get up, he saw his backpack get lifted up as he looked back at Alec who just slightly shook his head, turned around and ran to catch up with others. Leaving Magnus there, watching as they disappeared.

  
*  
Magnus entered his tent to see Cat and Ragnor’s smiles falter as they got a look at him. He was dirty and sweaty and clearly deflated just showing nothing went right today.

  
“Oh Magnus…”

  
“I don’t want to talk about it” Magnus said sitting down on his sleeping bag and burying his face in his hands.

  
“Okay you are not sulking” Ragnor said making Magnus look up at him annoyed. “I’m sorry I know you had a rough time but that’s because you didn’t want any help. At first I thought you were being silly but Magnus this is inspiring. You are doing such a selfless thing and once things get hard you are going to give up…No, that is not the Magnus Bane I know. This is not the Magnus who decided to join Nephilim to fight to not only protect his family but the whole of Idris. Pick yourself up and fight to stay”

  
Magnus looked up to Ragnor and then over to Cat who was looking between the two. “I think that is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me”

  
“That’s what you got from that” Ragnor said cocking an eyebrow.

  
“I’ll talk to Alec” Magnus said smiling to him, know Ragnor was right. He didn’t come this far to go home.

  
“That’s the Magnus we know and love” Cat smiled clapping her hands together.

  
*  
It was growing dark when the troops returned and Magnus ran out to go talk to Alec, after repeating his speech to a tired Cat and an annoyed Ragnor. Both transforming as they followed Magnus when he ran out, to help support him.

  
“Captain”

  
Alec turned around to see Will running to him and crossed his arms looking at him when he stopped right in front of him.

  
“I thought you’d be gone by now” Alec said looking at him raising an eyebrow.

  
“Look, I know I haven’t done well in my test but…”

  
“There are no ‘buts’ Will. You are going to get yourself killed and or others.”

  
“I understand your concerns but I can do better, I can and will try harder…I can”

  
Alec laughed lightly shaking his head but there was no humour to it. “Look Will, I can see this means something to you but we are running out of time. All what you are saying to me are just words, and I don’t have time to see you prove them….I don’t have time to give you a second chance now. We need to move into the second phase of training and I will not keep everyone back so you can play catch up, because it’s now dawning on you that you want to try harder….Pack up…Go home, you’re through” Alec said turning around.

  
Magnus deflated slightly but Ragnor slapped him with his tail and Magnus lurched forward, grabbing on Alec’s arm

  
“Alec…Please…”

  
“I said” Alec said turning around and pushing his hand off. “You are dismissed”

  
Magnus stood there watching him leave, Ragnor and Cat looking to one another not sure what to say.

  
“Okay, he wants proof, I meant what I said. I’ll give him proof” Magnus said turning around and stalking off.

  
Cat and Ragnor looked at him oddly and then ran after him, well Cat hopped. They came to a stop when they found Magnus in front of the long wooden pole. The arrow still in the same spot it was three weeks ago.

  
“What are you doing” Ragnor asked as he saw Magnus tie the medals on his wrist.

  
“I’m going to retrieve that damn arrow and give it to Alec. I’m not giving up so easily”

  
“Oh there he is, there is the Magnus we know and love” Ragnor said as Cat smiled to him.

  
Magnus tried and tried, from different angles, jumping from different distances, but each time he fell hard to the ground.

  
“Magnus…” Cat started as she watched Magnus as he lay on the ground huffing.

  
“No Cat, I am not giving up” Magnus said and got up after catching his breath. There has to be some way to make this easier. Magnus looked at the medals then. “Discipline and strength, we need both to reach the arrow” Magnus looked to Cat and Ragnor like he just figured out the meaning of life. “That’s it, he gave us the answer that day. We need them to get to the arrow” Magnus said laughing then.

  
“He’s lost it” Ragnor said rubbing his eyes

  
“Magnus, sweetie, elaborate please”

  
Magnus turned to her and smiled. “Just watch Cat” and then he swung the medals around the pole causing them both to wrap around one another. This created a grip against the wood thus allowing Magnus to support himself and instead of a heavy weight he now had something to help make him lighter. Then Magnus started to climb.

  
“Get out here now” Simon yelled into Raphael’s tent.

  
As Raphael was ready to scream at Simon for causing him to get up while it was still dark outside his eyes caught sight of the figure climbing the wooden pole, almost to the arrow.  
“Who is that?” Raphael asked as Izzy and Clary came to stand by them.

  
“Will” Charlie said smiling

  
“No kidding” Jace said walking to the group.

  
Everyone was staring, secretly tense watching and secretly hoping for him to reach the arrow. Magnus slipped slightly causing the group to gasp and then to look at one another laughing slightly as it was clear they were all now rooting on him to succeed.

  
The first signs of dawn had arrived and Alec stepped out of his tent just as an arrow landed right in front of him, sticking in the grass as the other soldiers now cheered. Alec’s eyes darted up to find Magnus sitting on top of the wooden pole, medals swung over his shoulders, waving down at him.

  
As Magnus climbed down, Charlie ran up to him with a huge grin across his face.  
“Will, that was absolutely amazing” Charlie said as the rest of the group made their way to him, congratulating him.

  
Alec stood a few paces away and Magnus looked to him then, both making eye contact. Magnus walked right up to him as Alec crossed his arms to face him.

  
“Was that meant to impress me” Alec asked eyeing him as Magnus stood in front of him.

  
“No, though I would like to point out that I was the only one to be able to do it.” Magnus said and Alec slowly nodded.

  
“True, though the same argument could be made against you about archery, combat training, self defence, strength training, first aid training…”

  
“I get it, I didn’t mean…” Magnus started to say but then stopped and Alec looked at him then and for the first time Magnus didn’t see anger, he saw curiosity. “I asked you what I would get when I retrieved the arrow and you said to come talk to you after I retrieved it…Do you remember”

  
“Yes” Alec said rolling his eyes, clearly not liking where this was heading.

  
“Well, I am asking for a second chance” Magnus said and Alec’s annoyance faded then. “I am standing here, asking you to give me a second chance, you want proof that I meant what I said last night here is the proof. I am not here to waste your time, and I know you won’t regret having me here…I’ll put in the extra work…”

  
“Captain” Charlie said stepping toward the two, bringing both of their attention to him.

“Sorry, but I will gladly help Will with his archery…We can work after hours so we don’t interfere with the rest of your training”

  
“Charlie…” Magnus started but Charlie spoke up again.

  
“Will, you’ve stuck your neck out for me from the beginning, let me help you now”

  
Alec looked at the two but then everyone’s attention turned to Jace as he stepped forward, clearing his throat. “I could help with his strength training…after witnessing that, he could possibly teach me a thing or two…don’t let that go to your head”

  
Magnus looked at Jace slightly shocked but slowly nodded.

  
“We can help with his combat training” Izzy said pulling Clary and Simon with her. “We can all use the practice I think”

  
“That leaves self-defence, what do you say Will. We still have a fight to settle” Raphael said to him. On a normal basis Magnus would have snapped at him, but it was clear Raphael was joking. He was offering his help and now joking with Magnus.

  
“Thank you, all of you…” Magnus said looking at them smiling and then Alec cleared his throat and Magnus turned his attention him.

  
“Looks like you got your second chance…Don’t screw it up” Alec said and then turned walking away.

  
Magnus didn’t read too much into that moment, but he swore just as Alec was turning away, he was smiling.

  
*  
The second phase of training was harder than the first and Magnus wanted nothing more than to go into his tent and sleep but Charlie came running to him, sweaty and dirty, ushering him over to the targets. They were out there for almost two hours before Charlie said they could call it a day. It was dark then and they were both clearly tired, dragging their feet as they walked over to get something to eat.

  
The other soldiers were eating, engaged in their own conversations as Charlie and Magnus got their meals and went to sit. Before Magnus knew it he was surrounded, Jace, Izzy and Raphael were the first to sit down in front of him and then Clary and Simon came and joined in.

  
“So you ready to tell us how you did it” Jace asked biting into his bread while he looked to Magnus.

  
“Tell you want” Magnus asked looking at him confused.

  
“Oh come on Will, how you got the arrow” Izzy said nudging him and smiling.

  
“Oh…Umm” Magnus said looking from her to everyone else, who all wore the same expression, everyone was intrigued. “Well, the Captain gave us the answer…”

  
“Alec, told you how to get it?” Clary asked looking at him bewildered.

  
“Well now I’m less impressed” Simon said looking over to Jace who slightly nodded.

  
“No, well yes, he told us all how to reach the arrow, on the first day” Magnus said rolling his eyes.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m confused” Izzy said looking to Magnus. “You’re telling me, Alec told us how to get the damn arrow and no one grasped the concept”

  
“He told us to climb with the medals, because they represented something…”

  
“Yes, strength and discipline. We were all there, we know” Raphael said sounding slightly annoyed.

  
“Would you allow him to finish” Charlie said looking over to Raphael rolling his eyes.

  
“He told us we needed both to be able to climb and reach the arrow…” Magnus said looking to everyone as it slowly dawned on them all.

  
“The medals…They were to help us climb, not weigh us down” Izzy said catching on as Magnus smiled at her and nodded.

  
“You’re right, he did give the answer away on the first day” Jace said thinking back to the day shaking his head. “Sneaky asshole”

  
“That’s so Alec, having a test within a test” Clary said sounding annoyed though she was smiling.

  
“Clearly we underestimated you Will, you’re not as useless as some may have thought” Raphael said taking a sip of his water as everyone looked at him shaking their heads.

  
“Gee, thanks” Magnus said rolling his eyes then.

  
Soon everyone fell into a normal conversation, and Magnus ended up learning about a lot of them. He found out Izzy was Alec’s sister, after embarrassingly asking if Izzy was ever with him. That gave the table a good laugh. Magnus really should have known they were related, looking at Izzy now they clearly shared similar features and both were gorgeous specimen. What threw Magnus off was the way Izzy constantly defended Alec and how she wasn’t afraid to express her love. Something a brother and sister don’t usually share. He also found out Jace was an adoptive brother to them and this explained why he and Alec seemed to have such a special bond. He found out Clary and Simon had known one another since they were in diapers and were best friends. Simon moved away from Clary and they hadn’t seen one another in two years, this was a reunion for them. Clary met the lightwood siblings a couple of months before and she and Izzy grew very close in a short space of time. It was also clear that she and Jace had a special sort of relationship but Magnus didn’t push and then there was Raphael.

Magnus would admit he didn’t like Raphael in the beginning. He was rude, harsh, and always had a look of annoyance on his face. Then he stepped forward to offer to help Magnus, and while having dinner with him, he realized he wasn’t so bad.


	7. One week, 4 days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was time for some real Malec interaction don't ya think!!  
> Enjoy the chapter!!  
> Thanks for reading.

It’s been over a week now of Magnus putting in the extra work and he had to admit he had improved a lot over the past week and a half. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was finally getting the knack of everything, or if his new sense of self confidence was the reason. Okay a major part was definitely from all the help he has been receiving from everyone. He was learning quickly and may have even started to bypass some of his teachers.

  
What really amazed Magnus however was how quickly the troops bonded recently. The new recruits have a different attitude to one another now, it had become a friendlier atmosphere. Heck, the ones who stepped forward to help Magnus has now become a really close group. It made Magnus think that maybe all nephilim weren’t so bad, maybe Luke wasn’t the only good one out there.

  
He was now standing with Clary, Izzy and Simon as they all stayed back after combat training to have their own practice. This was how it usually went, Clary and Simon would be the offence and Izzy and Magnus would defend. They would then switch so everyone would be well rounded. Sometimes they even went two against one or three against one, just so they would be ready for anything.

  
The four held onto their sticks lingering in the distance, talking as they waited for the field to clear as everyone headed back to camp. No one noticed when Alec came over causing them all to jump when he cleared his threat. Looking at them all fall to attention, he walked over to Simon holding out his hand. Simon looked at him for a moment and then handed him his stick, stepping back as everyone looked to Alec oddly.

  
“You three are dismissed, I would like to see the improvement of Will here” Alec said simply examining his stick not looking at any of them.

  
Clary looked over to Simon meeting his gaze and then they both looked to Magnus who shrugged, not sure what to think. The past week Alec hadn’t given any indication that he even took notice in any of Magnus’s extra workouts. It even made Magnus wonder if he even noticed his improvements. His relationship with the other recruits strengthened but between him and Alec, well it was strained. He went from one moment thinking they were finally making headway and then the next moment Alec would be yelling at him. Magnus didn’t make it easier because instead of staying silent, he would argue back which usually made everything worse.

  
Alec looked up at this point and his eyes landed on Magnus, who met his gaze. “It’s been almost two weeks, surely there must have been some improvement”

  
“I guess you’ll be the judge of that” Magnus said with a mocking smile, walking over to take his stance.

  
“We’ll be leaving now” Izzy said smiling and gestured to Clary and Simon for them to leave. Magnus gave her a strange look noticing more of a mischievous grin than an actual innocent smile. Though Izzy didn’t glance back at either as she followed Simon and Clary back to camp.

  
“So…” Alec started but before he could continue Magnus charged, catching him off guard, though he didn’t miss a beat, dodging Magnus’s attack. Even though Magnus missed, the shock on Alec’s face was priceless and he couldn’t help but smile looking back to Alec.

  
“Oh I’m sorry, were you expecting me to tell you when I was ready” Magnus asked cocking an eyebrow and as Alec shock melted away and a smile replaced, Magnus felt his heart skip a beat.

  
This was another thing that frustrated Magnus, though Alec was stubborn and infuriating sometimes, he was handsome and kind and thoughtful and Magnus felt his heart pound at those moments. He hated how one minute he wanted to punch Alec and the next he wanted to kiss him.

  
“Okay” Alec replied simply still smiling and then lunged forward, both wooden sticks smacking together.

  
Alec moved to the side causing Magnus to stumble forward though he quickly gained his footing, a lot faster compared to the past and was able to dodge Alec. Quickly Magnus was able to create distance between the two, both circling one another. Finally Alec charged and at the last moment Magnus rolled forward turning and swinging his stick, hitting Alec’s back as he stumbled forward. Alec turned around again hitting back at Magnus who was now struggling to get back onto his feet. The forces of Alec’s blows wouldn’t allow Magnus to do anything else, other than to block. Calculating his next move he quickly fell onto his back, causing Alec’s swing to go further than Alec intended. Magnus was able to bring his stick around causing Alec to fall forward, as Magnus brought his feet up, catching Alec by his chest and flipping him over.

  
Getting to his feet gracefully Magnus walked over to Alec who was now squinting from the pain as the stick came to his chest. His hazel eyes glimmering in the afternoon sun as he looked up to Magnus.

  
“Now you on your back is definitely a position I can get used to seeing you in” Magnus said smirking down at Alec, not being able to help but flirt with him knowing how much it got to Alec. Alec narrowed his eyes then and swiftly kicked out, knocking Magnus’s legs making him lose his footing and fall right onto his back.

“Don’t get so cocky, I was just beginning to think you weren’t as bad as I thought” Alec said as he got to his feet. Magnus groaned looking up at him now and could swear he saw him blushing slightly. “You’ve improved a lot” Alec said holding out his hand for Magnus to take. Magnus looked to him warily but then took it, surprised by Alec’s kindness towards him suddenly. A slight shiver running down his arm as Alec hauled him up, causing Magnus to come right up to him. “Keep up the good work” Alec said his voice low and then he turned and walked away leaving Magnus breathless. The scent of Alec lingered as Magnus watched him leave and suddenly it clicked how close they just were. That Magnus could see the specks of green and grey in Alec’s eyes, and the small whisper that was only heard because they were inches apart. 

“Okay, what the hell just happened” Magnus said to himself as he watched where Alec disappeared too and felt a strange ache in his heart.

  
*  
“So, how do you find Will is coming along” Jace asked walking into Alec’s tent as Alec looked up at him from his plans and shrugged.

  
“Whatever you all are doing is helping. I was surprised as to how well he did today, how well he’s been doing lately” Alec said as Jace looked surprised by his confession.

  
“That’s good to hear, guess he’s not that incompetent after all” Jace stated looking as Alec concentrated hard on his plans.

  
“He was never incompetent, he just needed to get out of his head and stop trying to prove himself like this is some competition. He just needed to be confident in his own abilities, realize he’s enough” Alec said just as Izzy entered the tent, looking from Alec to Jace.

  
“Wow, who are we talking about for Alec to compliment so highly” she said handing Alec a dinner tray as he quickly thanked her.

  
“Will” Jace said looking away from Alec over to her.

  
“Oh, I see. So I’m guessing after class combat training was a hit.” Izzy said smiling causing Jace to narrow his eyes.

  
“What was with the tone” Jace asked looking from her to Alec who shrugged, both looking back to Izzy now.

  
“No tone” Izzy said simply causing Alec’s brows to pull together as he looked at his sister. Realizing he was staring she shrugged innocently and explained herself. “ it’s just, you pushed him harder than the rest of us and to me...it seemed to be more than you just thinking he needed to improve. I see why now, that’s all”

  
“Look, he had something about him from day one” Alec said causing Jace to look at him suddenly and Izzy smiled, causing Alec to quickly regret his choice of words. “what I mean is, he stood up for Charlie and didn’t back down when he was clearly outnumbered, the first day he was here. Not knowing Charlie or anyone, it didn’t matter to him. He stood up for something that was right and it was admirable. It’s a trait people look up too, and he lost it along the way but I saw glimpses. That’s why I kept pushing at him, I needed the guy from the first day to break through. He needed to gain back that 'I’m not giving up no matter what' attitude he had, which clearly happened. He has a presence about himself that clearly brings people together. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you all crowd him at dinner now. He’s bringing everyone closer which is exactly what we need.”

  
Izzy smiled at him raising an eyebrow “I agree with you big brother. It’s true, he does have a presence that makes you want to be around him. He also is the only one to stand up to you at times. He’s clearly brave, defiant, spontaneous, fun and very good looking. I can see why your crushing”

  
Alec at that point started to choke on the piece of bread that he had been chewing as Jace looked over to Izzy confused.

  
“Iz, the guy wouldn’t let up on Will. I mean I would say the two almost hate one another, I don’t think crush is the right word” Jace said as Izzy looked at him.

  
“Hate, or is sexual tension. Very fine line between the two if you ask me. Did you not just hear his speech on how great Will is” she said causing Jace to clearly consider Alec’s words as he then looked back to Alec who was now drinking water.

  
“If you sleep with him, does that mean I can make my move on Clary” Jace said causing Alec to spit out some water as Jace and Izzy both began to laugh.

  
“Both of you, get out” Alec said, his voice hoarse as they both got to their feet. Leaving, they both shouted out a “goodnight lover boy” before they both disappeared, leaving Alec there as his mind raced of thoughts about Will.

  
*  
Magnus sat at the dinner table when Charlie came running over, almost skidding into it. “Is it true” he asked looking at Magnus excited.

  
“Is what true” Magnus asked looking to him oddly as Charlie sat.

  
“Victor told George that Jenna told him, that you kicked Alec’s ass at combat training.” Charlie said as Magnus looked at him wondering how on earth this news was had gotten around.

  
“What? No….well….maybe” Magnus smirked looking at Charlie who scooted closer.

  
“Tell me everything” Charlie said just as Raphael came over.

  
“Is it true, that you gave our dear Captain a bloody nose and told him where he could shove his rotten attitude” Magnus and Charlie both looked over to Raphael in shock as he held up his hands. “Just what I heard from Mark who heard it from Sophie”

  
“Why does this camp suddenly love gossip” Magnus said shaking his head.

  
“They don’t love gossip, it’s just you and the captain have an...interesting relationship. It’s hard not to take notice” Raphael said as Magnus looked to him confused.

  
“What are you talking about? My relationship with the captain is to be yelled at and told how I’ll get others killed, how is that interesting.” Magnus said as Raphael looked over to Charlie, who shrugged at him.

  
“I don’t know. You don’t think it strange that you’re the only one the captain seems to be constantly irritated by?” Raphael questioned as Magnus glared at him causing him to laugh. “Look all I’m saying is there is a lot of tension between you two and everyone seems to pick up on it”

  
Magnus looked to Raphael shaking his head “I’m happy that my dysfunctional relationship with the captain can amuse the whole camp. It’s not my fault though, he had it out for me since day 1, for no good reason” Magnus said pointing his fork at Raphael, who seemed to agree. Though Magnus did think back to earlier and couldn’t help but think maybe he was wrong.

  
“Is that why you almost killed him at combat training” Simon asked as he and Clary took a seat, pulling Magnus away from his thoughts.

  
“Seriously, where are people hearing this from” Magnus said sighing. “He wanted to see my improvement, truth is yes I got him down first, but he took me down soon after. No, there was no bloody nose or snarky comment or near death experiences. It was an usual, one on one combat practice”

  
“Huh” Charlie said as everyone around the table looked unimpressed with that story.

  
“Are you sure, no juicy details you want to share” Izzy said causing everyone to turn to look back at her and Jace as they joined everyone around the table.

  
“How long were you there for” Magnus asked looking at the two who shrugged.

  
“Do you have more rumours to share.” Raphael asked waving Magnus away.

  
“Nope, Alec’s version of the story was very boring. He did admit to seeing your improvement though” Jace said looking over to Magnus who was surprised by this.

  
“Well wow. You should feel special Will, you got a compliment from Alec.” Simon said in awe looking away from Jace to Magnus “Alec usually doesn’t like anyone enough to do that.”

  
“Come on, that’s not true….he’s just, very picky on who he lets in” Izzy said as everyone brushed of her explanation, though Magnus didn’t miss the way she looked to him, and then winked.

  
*  
Magnus walked back to his tent as his thoughts went over what happened at dinner, entering he was to wrapped up in his thoughts to not notice Cat and Ragnor as they practically pounced on him.

  
“How’s was dinner” they both asked excitedly looking at Magnus as he looked from one to the other.

  
“It was the same as usual…why are you two smiling like that, it’s creepy” Magnus said pushing past wanting to get ready for bed.

  
“Nothing interesting happened.” Cat asked pressing a bit further.

  
“No fun stories you wish to share with us.” Ragnor asked causing Magnus to turn to them now.

  
“What are you two…”Magnus started but then gasped pointing at them. “It was you two, you were the ones who started the rumors” Cat and Ragnor looked at one another and back at Magnus shrugging as Magnus sighed. “Honestly I expect this from Ragnor but Cat, why”

  
“Oh come now Magnus, no one got to see you finally take down that uptight son of a…”

  
“Catarina” Magnus said shocked by her tone.

  
“Don’t Catarina me. This guy wouldn’t give you break, he could take a day or two off of his high horse and for his troops to stop thinking he’s perfect.”

  
“I don’t think he believes that….” Magnus started causing Cat and Ragnor to look to him oddly.

  
“Tell me you’re not trying to protect him now. You’ve been complaining about him since day one and the one time we can make you sound like a badass, that you took down your captain…”

  
“Okay don’t make him sound that great Cat” Ragnor interrupted causing the two to look at him. “He did great, till he got cocky and allowed Alec to get the better of him…again” Magnus rolled his eyes as Ragnor smiled at him.

  
“Oh hush, you were very impressed with him” Cat said brushing Ragnor off as Magnus looked at him smirking.

  
“He was, huh”

  
“Don’t let it go to your head.” Ragnor said crossing his arms. “You’re a lot less impressive now that once the captain smiles at you, you’re ready to forget his hazing and think he’s great.”

  
“It’s going to be tiring trying to keep up with this hot and cold relationship” Cat muttered as Ragnor agreed.

  
“Okay let’s not talk about my feelings toward the captain anymore” Magnus said missing as the two warlocks shared a look, before looking to him and agreeing to back off. It was silent for a moment or two before Magnus spoke up again. “I can’t believe you two went around camp today spreading rumors about the captain and I” Magnus said shaking his head but smiling finally finding the joke in it all.

  
The two of them shrugged and soon all three began laughing at the situation, explaining how they whispered the stories into the Nephilim ears and allowed it to spread from that. All were unaware of the person walking away from the tent, back to camp.

*

  
The creaking of the tree top echoed through the forest as Valentine watched it fall below, tucking away his sword. He was now staring out at the path ahead calculating his next move when suddenly his falcon flew overhead, cawing loudly as it dropped a small doll for him to catch. Examining the small plush doll, Valentine then climbed down from the tree, calling his men to come over to him. He threw the doll to one of the Circle members looking at them as one of the guys caught the doll.

  
“What do you see?” Valentine asked as the falcon landed onto his shoulder.

  
“Black pine ... from the high mountains” the circle member said passing it to another.

  
“White horse hair...Alicante stallions” he said looking at the hair as he threw the doll to another.

  
“Sulphur... from cannons” the final one said rubbing his fingers together.

  
“This doll came from a village just outside of Angel Pass, where the Alicante Army is waiting.” Valentine said to them as he was given back the doll.

  
“We can avoid them easily” one of the Circle members started but Valentine shook his head.

  
“No. The quickest way to the Empress is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her” Valentine said looking from the doll over to his men smiling.


	8. I know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, hopefully there are no errors. But if there are I am sorry.  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway  
> Thanks for reading

“Hey, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you”

  
“If I don’t practice my magic it will go dormant, and I really like my magic. Would you calm down” Magnus said as Cat stood there tapping her foot, looking at him.

  
After an awkward dinner Magnus decided to sneak off into the forest to do a little magic practice. Cat and Ragnor both followed after him, after trying to convince him this wasn’t a good idea but he insisted. So this is how the three warlocks had found themselves in the middle of the forest, in a clearing, during a thunderstorm.

  
“So you go a couple of months without sparking something on fire or causing bags of feed to fly, isn’t being caught a greater risk?” Ragnor asked from where he was sitting on top a rock looking over to Magnus as Cat nodded. He quickly spoke again, before Magnus could say anything. “Besides it may be a good thing if it goes dormant, considering the mess that usually follows”

  
Magnus rolled his eyes throwing the orb he was conjuring right over to Ragnor in response, causing him to lose his balance and fall from the rock he was sitting on.

  
“Okay, he deserved that but Magnus, come on. If anyone walks by and sees this…”

  
“Cat, its pouring with rain, it’s dark and we are pretty far from the camp, no one is strolling past. If you're so worried, why not go stand watch” Magnus snapped.

  
He didn’t mean to take his anger out on her but Magnus has been a little upset lately. Over the past few days Charlie had distanced himself from him, and he didn’t know why. Charlie he thought was one of his closest friends, that now wouldn’t give him the time of day. It actually started to piss him off being ignored, hence the reason he was out here, taking his anger out on trees.

  
“Excuse me; I think you may want to rephrase that sentence nicely. I know you didn’t mean to tell me to stand watch, while I blow our secret with my stupid warlock habits” Cat snapped at Magnus, as thunder rumbled allowing Magnus to let go his orb, hitting the tree he was using as a target once more.

  
The tree took its last hit as Magnus hit it in the same spot, 3 times in a row and he watched as it came crashing down. Turning around now to face Cat who was cringing at the site causing Magnus to sigh.

  
“You know I didn’t mean it as an order Cat, but truly do you really think….”

  
“Shut up” Ragnor said quickly as he stood, looking over to Cat and Magnus. “Did you hear that”

  
“Voices” Cat said suddenly transforming into a cricket while Ragnor quickly disappeared behind some trees. Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Raphael all emerged from the trees on the opposite side of the clearing, spotting Magnus and calling out to him as they made there way over.

  
Magnus quickly glamoured his eyes, before turning around and smiling at the group who were now looking at him confused.

  
“Hey, Will” Izzy said smiling at him strangely as Magnus waved back.

  
“Oh, hi, guys, I didn't know you were here. I was just walking but now I’m done and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye.”

  
“Come back here” Raphael said grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

  
“What were you doing all the way out here?” Simon asked cocking an eyebrow.

  
“I told you..I just wanted to go for a walk…”

  
“You went for a walk, alone in the rain, with all those strange noises?” Clary asked looking at him oddly.

  
Magnus at this point froze not sure what to say. They must have heard the explosion of the orbs he let go earlier and decided to investigate. Maybe they didn’t sound like thunder as much as Magnus thought. It did look odd that he was all alone in the same spot where the noises had led them.

  
“It’s clear to me now” Jace said stepping forward to him “That you decided to come out here alone, to figure this out by yourself. That way, you can take all the credit for yourself”

  
Magnus looked at him, deciding that was the best excuse to go with and then sighed “Okay you caught me, yes that is what I was doing”

  
“Why not ask us to help?” Clary asked looking at him. “If you got hurt…”

  
“Isn’t it clear why he didn’t ask for help” Izzy said smiling over to Clary as the others looked to her. “Someone is trying really hard to impress our captain”

  
“Well, don’t we all want to impress the captain” Simon asked looking at Izzy who smiled back at him.

  
“I don’t think she means it that way Simon” Raphael said looking back at him.

  
“Oh man, you sure like a challenge don’t you” Simon said looking over to Magnus laughing.

  
“Oh no, I don’t need to know this” Jace said quickly shaking his head.

  
Magnus eyes widened at them all as he stood there in shock, this was not where he was expecting this conversation to go. After their combat training almost 2 weeks ago, Magnus would admit Alec didn’t snap as quickly as he used to. The two could actually have a conversation, though at times they still did argue. Magnus thought the whole interest in them had died down.

  
Just then another loud crash came from behind them causing them all to jump turning to look where the noise came from.

  
“Come on” Jace said grabbing Simon by the shirt and dragging him into the forest.

  
“Hey, wait for us” Clary said as Raphael followed behind her.

  
Magnus looked over to Izzy who was looking over at him, raising an eyebrow. “You joining in on this little hunt or…”

  
“I umm…I think you all have it handled. I’m cold, think I’ll get out of the rain and in dry clothes” Magnus said rubbing his neck trying to brush Izzy off.

  
“Uh huh” Izzy said shaking her head, still smiling as she turned from him and ran off to catch up with the others.

  
Magnus sighed, relief washing over him as he quickly turned to head back to camp. He was happy Izzy didn’t press any further and he owed Ragnor and Cat big time for that diversion. Quickly he made his way back to camp, trying to clear his head about how everyone was infatuated with he an Alec.

  
Not really concentrating where he was going, he let out a yelp just as an arrow flew right past him, causing him to freeze in his spot.

  
“Are you out to make me look bad”

  
Magnus turned to see Alec walking toward him now and looked at him baffled. “What, umm no. aren’t you the one that almost shot me with an arrow?”

  
Alec glanced at him as he walked past now pulling the arrow out of the bullseye target. At that point Magnus realized he walked into the middle of the archery field.

  
“You are the one that strolled into the shootings range open field, to freeze as an arrow flew past you, don’t even get me started on your scream.” Alec said pointing the arrow to Magnus who rolled his eyes. “Trust me, I’m not the one looking like idiot at the moment”

  
“I was unaware people would be crazy enough to be out in a thunderstorm, shooting arrows. Next time I’ll be more aware, it wont happen again” Magnus snapped rolling his eyes, honestly he was so infuriating sometimes.

  
“Well, it has stopped raining and you do realize you were also out in said thunderstorm” Alec said tugging at Magnus’s tunic that was soaked. Magnus looked down and sighed causing Alec to look him up and down and narrow his eyes. “Got a lot on your mind Will?” He asked as he walked back to the shooting line. Magnus looked over at him, as Alec stared back, curiosity clear in his gaze. “Is that why you aren’t ‘investigating ‘ with the other soldiers.”

  
“You know about that?” Magnus asked walking closer to Alec as he smiled slightly and nodded.

  
“I was the one who sent them” Alec said looking over to Magnus. “I mean, having a bear strolling through the forest isn’t a good sign.”

  
“Well I’m sure whatever it is…Wait…bears?” Magnus asked looking to Alec who looked at him and then nodded. “I’ve been sleeping pretty close to the forest, what if one decided to walk into camp…I would be the first one mauled and…why are you laughing”

  
“I’m kidding Will” Alec said clearing his throat, trying to control his laughter. “We don’t have bears in these parts…I assume some of the wood is just dry rotting and the noises we are hearing are echoing of falling trees”

  
“That was not funny” Magnus said pushing Alec in his chest as Alec began laughing again, stumbling back slightly.

  
“It’s a little funny” Alec said once more as Magnus shook his head, trying to to fixate on how easy one on on interactions have gotten.

  
“So what, you sent everyone on a wild goose chase?” Magnus said looking at Alec now who shrugged.

  
“Maybe that’s how you all will see it”

  
“Oh another test” Magnus said rolling his eyes. “I think you just call everything a test so no one figures out your true motives”

  
“Which is?” Alec asked cocking an eyebrow.

  
“That you wanted to be alone” Magnus said.

  
“Clearly it didn’t work out too well then”

  
“Or it’s just a bonus” Magnus said causing Alec to look over to him, the carefree look disappearing as his superior exterior took over.

  
“This will not only teach a team building exercise but also see how well they work without order as well and in different surrounding.” Alec said and Magnus felt like he was getting lectured suddenly. “Plus those who went would have a little insight for their end test”

  
Magnus looked to him now and sighed, then took two long strides over to Alec to now stand right in front of him. Alec froze suddenly looking as Magnus stepped a bit a closer, a hand reaching out suddenly pulling an arrow from the holster behind Alec.

  
“May I” Magnus asked holding out another hand for the bow as Alec swallowed trying to gather his thoughts.

  
“What are you doing” Alec said as he slowly handed the bow over.

  
“Well over the past weeks you’ve come to check on me with strength training, combat training and self defence. If I’m going to be told in a sly way that I screwed up not going with the group on a bullshit mission, then I might as well impress you with how well Charlie has taught me with my archery, no” Magnus said walking to the line and then taking his stance, glancing over to Alec who was now studying him. “Umm…is something wrong”

  
“No it’s just…You’re so different” Alec said causing Magnus to lower his arrow, looking a bit shocked at that confession. “It’s just, you’re not, you’re not like the others…the other troops” Alec stuttered trying to explain.

  
“Is that…bad?” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

  
“Surprisingly…No” Alec said and the cleared his throat. “Anyway, show me what you got”

  
Magnus stared at him for a moment and then took back the stance as his mind raced over Alec’s words. Taking a moment, letting out one last breath, he finally let go the arrow and hit the target, right in the middle. Looking back to Alec then there saw something odd in his expression but Magnus couldn’t read too much into it as Alec looked away now.

  
“You’ve clearly improved a lot, Charlie is one hell of a teacher. Keep this up and you may actually survive” Alec said walking and grabbing his bow away from Magnus. “Get some rest” he then turned to leave but Magnus wouldn’t allow him to have the last word.

  
“You do realize that the last thing you need to check is my first aid training, I’ll gladly show my skill in CPR” Magnus said causing Alec to stop.

  
Alec looked back at Magnus then “given your progress in everything else, I’ll assume you’ve got a handle on that.”

  
“That’s a shame” Magnus muttered and he almost faltered when Alec huffed, smiling slightly.

  
“Goodnight Will” Alec said turning around and heading back to his tent.

  
Magnus watched as he left, feeling giddy when he turned back to head back to his tent.

  
*  
When Magnus entered his tent the last thing he expected was to find Charlie sitting on his makeshift bed. Swiftly Charlie stood from where he was and backed up slightly as if he were afraid.

  
“Charlie, what are you doing here” Magnus asked stepping closer but Charlie raised his hands.

  
“Don’t, don’t come any closer”

  
“What” Magnus asked feeling confused and sad by the terror is Charlie’s eyes “what is your problem, you’re the one in my tent acting like a total….”

  
“I know your secret” Charlie shouted causing Magnus to shut his mouth. “I know” he whispered though Magnus felt like those words might as well have been shouted out. Taking a breath Magnus spoke up again, speaking softly.

  
“Charlie, I don’t know what you think you know but I can assure you…”

  
“I heard your conversation with the others, I know you’re a warlock….I just don’t know what business you have here…are you in alliance with the Circle?”

  
“Charlie” Magnus started laughing “honestly do you hear yourself. Why on earth...”

  
“No, you don’t get to act like I’m crazy. I know what I heard, what I saw…I was coming to speak with you and you were in here, with two others of your kind.” Charlie stated making Magnus recall back to the night, where Cat and Ragnor gave very detailed stories of their antics around camp. This was why Charlie had kept his distance, it was all making sense now “I heard them talk about how they helped spread those stories of you and the captain, how they transformed into a cricket and a….lizard”

  
“Dragon actually”

  
Charlie’s eye shot to the entrance of the tent as Magnus turned around to see Ragnor and Cat standing there, both looking at Charlie unsure.

  
“Magnus what’s going on here” Cat asked looking from Charlie over to him.

  
“Our cover has been blown Cat” Magnus said looking over to Charlie who was staring at Cat and Ragnor. “What are you going to do Charlie”

  
“I don’t know, I’ve been struggling with this for for 2 weeks now. It’s against the law what your doing, I should report you"

   
“So why haven’t you” Magnus asked his tone calm as he looked to Charlie.

  
“Because your my friend, you’re the only one whose been here for me from the start” Charlie shouted tears welling in his eyes. “ I thought I should hear why a warlock is getting involved with shadow soldier business”

  
Magnus shrugged as Charlie waited for an explanation. “This is the truth. My name is Magnus Bane, and I’m fighting for my family, same as everyone here. Luke wouldn’t have made it through a second war and I couldn’t let him die. He’s been the first nephilim to show kindness to my kind, knowing exactly what we are. He’s the closest thing to a father that I’ve got. I’m doing this to protect him and if that means I have to play the part of a nephilim, I’ll do it”

  
Charlie sniffed looking from him to Cat and Ragnor, then back to Magnus. Without another word he started for the exit walking by Magnus who went to reach out for him.

  
“Charlie…”

  
“No, I need to think about this” Charlie said, reaching the exit where Ragnor and Cat stood blocking him from leaving.

  
“Let him through” Magnus said, all of them looking back to him.

  
“Magnus..”Cat started but Magnus shook his head causing them to step to the side, all watching as Charlie ran out.

  
“Magnus if he tells, do you know what will happen” Cat said walking to him.

  
“We should start packing, get out of here and…” Ragnor started only for Magnus to shake his head.

  
“No, if we leave now that will not only bring suspicion on us but also label Luke a coward. We stick this out, I trust Charlie…he’s upset but I don’t believe he’ll turn on me. He had two weeks to come clean, nothing has changed.”

  
“Magnus” Cat said reaching for him.

  
“Trust me” he said and Cat looked at him and nodded. No one pressing the matter further.


	9. The Final Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!!  
> Hope y'all are enjoying it!  
> Hopefully I can upload more tonight

The next morning Magnus awoke staring up at trees as he blinked away the haze of sleep. Sitting up he groaned quietly as his head felt funny, squinting he checked his surroundings, to realize he was out in the woods. Standing quickly, he felt a bit wobbly as he swayed on his feet, just as Cat and Ragnor both popped out of his pocket. Cat was straightening her antennas as Ragnor stretched out his tail as they perched themselves on Magnus’s shoulder.

  
“What is happening” he muttered feeling slightly panicked, his mind was racing back to last night to try and piece together the puzzle.

  
“We were hoping you could tell us” Ragnor snapped.

  
“Last night when you were asleep, we woke up to odd noises. Luckily we were able to transform before people entered the tent, unluckily we didn’t get to really see who it was.” Cat sighed. “You were out cold though, we were surprised you didn’t wake up”

  
Magnus however drowned Cat out thinking, What if Charlie did report him and what if this was how they dealt with downworlders?

  
“So is this where they hunt us, or do we just stay lost and die slowly” Ragnor said checking their surroundings as Cat jumped off of Magnus shoulder to the floor. Clearly Magnus wasn’t the only one whose mind raced back to last night events.

  
Suddenly behind him someone came running through the trees causing him, Ragnor and Cat to look back to find Charlie looking at him. Cat and Ragnor both hiding, trying to stay out of sight in case of anything.

  
“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Charlie asked quickly as Magnus looked at him oddly.

  
“No” Magnus said slowly, as Cat and Ragnor breathed out, taking it as a good sign that they weren’t the only ones unaware as to what was happening.

  
Before anyone could speak, both Magnus and Charlie got distracted by Isabelle shouting in the distance, shooting one another a look as they both ran off to her. Magnus stumbling along the way, still feeling dizzy, and by the time he reached by Izzy, Charlie was already helping her up.

  
“What is happening” Izzy asked holding onto her head trying to focus as she looked from Charlie to Magnus.

  
Magnus narrowed his eyes, how was it they were all in the woods with no memory of how they’d gotten here. What was the point of this all,? Then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. Alec’s words from last night running through his head. ‘This would help them get some insight for the last test’ of course this was a test.

  
“I’m not sure” Charlie said just as Magnus started to laugh, causing the both to look over to him. “What is funny” Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

  
“Welcome to our final test” Magnus said shaking his head as Izzy and Charlie looked to one another.

  
“What are you talking about” Izzy asked finally letting go of Charlie’s hands.

  
“I don’t know how he did it, but your lunatic brother got us all out here.” Magnus said pointing to Izzy who side eyed Charlie. “Last night he told me that when he sent you all to check the forest it was to prepare you all for the final test.” Magnus said walking ahead now, leaving the two standing there.

  
“Where are you going” Charlie called out to him.

  
Magnus turned around walking backwards now. “The others are out here too, so I’m going to find them.”

  
“You realize you can get lost” Charlie called out again and Magnus rolled his eyes.  
“We weren’t that far from Izzy, maybe he left a bread crumb trail and by the time we find everyone, this would make more sense” Magnus said turning back and heading into the trees.

  
Izzy looked over to Charlie and shrugged calling out for Magnus to wait up, as she and Charlie ran after him.

  
Soon enough they found each recruit a quarter mile away from one another, coming across Jace last, just as Magnus claimed. He was looking around the area, for some sort of clue as Izzy and Clary helped Jace to stand. After a moment he looked to see why everyone was so quiet only to realize all eyes had landed on him.

  
“What”

  
“Well what do we do now” Raphael asked looking at him expectantly as Magnus looked at him and then to everyone as they all looked to him to lead.

  
“Umm, okay let’s umm…let’s look around. It’s not like Alec to throw us into a situation that has no point.” Magnus said as everyone nodded soon looking around the perimeter as Magnus sighed not having a clue what he was doing and was just hoping he didn’t screw this up.

  
After a 10 minute search Clary waved everyone over as Simon climbed down a tree handing Jace a letter, who looked up from it and looked over Magnus. “You were right.” Jace said handing Magnus the letter. Magnus opened it up and began reading.

  
“Congratulations soldiers, you’ve reached your final test. The point of this is I want to see how well you all work without me around. Tonight, as a group you will stay out in the forest and tomorrow find your way back to camp. Now for the fun part, among one of you is a spy. It’s up to you to figure it out and on your return, you will tell me who you’ve decided is the perpetrator. Good luck.” Magnus said as he finish reading the letter, looking up to the others.  
“Well, this got interesting” Raphael said crossing his arms looking to everyone around them, as Magnus glanced over to Charlie, who was staring at him.

  
*  
After about 20 minutes of everyone arguing with one another, Magnus couldn’t take it anymore and stood up from where he was sitting.

  
“Would you all shut up” Magnus shouted causing everyone to look at him now “Running your mouths is only doing one thing and that’s wasting daylight. At the moment anyone here can be the ‘Spy’ but it won’t help us if we argue about that, till we can no longer see our own hand in front of our face. So for now I think we need to think of building a fire, finding a proper place to rest and finding food and fresh water. We also need to figure out where the hell we are so we can make our way back to camp in the morning.”

  
“Will is right” Jace sighed and then nodded “what do we do”

  
Magnus looked to him and cleared his throat not expecting to actually reach them. “We’ll have a buddy system…we can separate into 4 groups. Group 1 can get water and dinner, group 2. Can find a spot for us to camp the night, Group 3 can find wood and build the fire and the last group can figure out where we are.”

  
Soon enough 4 groups were created. Jace and Clary were in charge of group 1, Raphael took over group 2, Magnus and Charlie were with group 3 as Simon and Izzy led the last group. They all agreed within an hour the would return to this same spot, hopefully each being able to complete their job.

  
Magnus’s group was scattered as they collected wood to build two fires along with extra so it wouldn’t burn out. Looking around his eyes landed on Charlie who was alone, checking out some of the wood as Magnus made his way to him.

  
“Hey” Magnus said as Charlie jumped looking over to him.

  
“Hey”

  
After a moment of silent they both spoke up.

  
“Look I hope you know…”

  
“ I should explain…”

  
Both looking to one another as they started laughing the tension between them disappearing.

  
“You go first” Magnus said after a moment and Charlie took a breath.

  
“I hope you know I didn’t tell Alec, about your secret. This whole ‘finding the spy’ is just part of the test and not an actual task” Charlie explained and Magnus looked at him and nodded. “I also want to apologize to you. I shouldn’t have accused you for working with Valentine, it’s just I grew up hearing such terrible things about…”

  
“Warlocks, because of our “demon” blood…” Magnus sad looking at Charlie, trying to mask his hurt.

  
“Exactly but when I got back to my tent last night, I couldn’t believe how stupid I was. You’re so brave in what you’re doing for Luke but also you’ve been there for me from the start. In the beginning you’re the only one who made being here bearable. You put everyone before yourself and your kind and dedicated and this army is better with you here…I’m better with you here and I’m sorry it took me so long to see that” Charlie said meeting Magnus’s gaze.

  
“Wow Charlie, an “I’m sorry” would have sufficed” Magnus said blinking back the tears as he cleared his throat “is this where you declare your love for me now” Magnus said making light of the situation as Charlie now laughed.

  
“Oh I would, but I don’t think I have a chance with Alec in the running” Charlie shot back as Magnus gaped at him. “Didn’t expect that did you”

  
“I did not” Magnus said laughing again as Charlie and him continued to joke around as they collected wood.

  
By the time they got back, everyone had return from their jobs. Raphael and his group actually found an opened area at a higher point that would be perfect to set up camp. Jace and Clary were able to find berries and fresh water along with catching a couple of fish. As for Izzy, Simon and their group they were able to figure out that the point that they were at now was north, estimated about a half day walk back to camp. Everything ran smoothly by the time they set up camp and got the fire going, dinner was served shortly after that and soon the group was gathered around, talking among one another with ease.

  
*  
Cat looked at Magnus who was fast asleep and pushed his hair away from his face, smiling at how at peace he looked.

  
“You look creepy doing that” Ragnor said as Cat tuned around and rolled her eyes.

  
“Oh hush” Cat said but then hopped next to him as they both looked to Magnus. “I’m really proud of him. He’s changed so much in such a short space of time. I don’t even think he realizes how great he’s been doing.”

  
“He’s looked up too that’s for sure, these nephilim wouldn’t last without him” Ragnor said as she looked over to him. “ I’m proud of him too” Ragnor finished off looking over to Cat, with not an ounce of a smile. “ don’t tell him I said this, he’s still too cocky for his own good”

  
“Your secret is safe with me” Cat laughed as they settled down soon drifting off to sleep.

  
*  
Reaching back to camp took no time at all and Alec was waiting for them, uncrossing his arms and looking down at the watch in his hand.

  
“I expected you all back sooner but still good job” he said receiving boos from Izzy and Jace causing everyone to laugh, including Alec. “I’ll admit it, I’m impressed, is that better” Alec asked looking at Jace and Izzy who shouted out a yes.

  
Magnus laughed at the exchange looking over to Alec, who glanced over at him and then back to the group.

  
“Impress me more and answer me this, who was the perpetrator in the group.” Alec asked looking at everyone, not missing how they all glanced at one another, then looked to Magnus. Alec looked at him questionably, but his attention was focused on the group as he nodded to them..

  
“Charlie” they all said as Charlie gasped.

  
“What…I thought we agreed that no one would betray the group this way” Charlie said looking at everyone clearly shocked by the turn of events.

  
“Sorry Charlie, that was just the story to tell you” Clary said patting his back gently. “We came up with it when we sent you to get more wood”

  
“I knew that story about the wishing stick was fake” Charlie huffed pushing Magnus slightly as he laughed.

  
“Why” Alec asked, breaking the joke amount the group as they turned back to Alec. It was a question for everyone but Alec was only looking at Magnus, who in return was stuttering being under such an intense gaze. What was wrong with him?

  
“Well” Izzy said quickly stepping forward pulling Alec’s attention away from Magnus “to begin with, we all woke up groggy, guessing you drugged us with sleeping pills, to be able to move us into the forest without anyone waking. It took us a little while to be able to walk straight, let alone run.”

  
“Yet Charlie from the start was able to keep his balance, and his motor skills didn’t seem effected in the least” Simon said as Alec looked at him and nodded.

  
“He also tried to stay out of the discussion when we were trying to figure out perpetrator” Raphael pointed out. “He would try change the subject or simply move away to do something else”

  
“He also passed the area where your letter was hidden about 4 times” Clary said smiling over to Charlie.

  
“Then had little to no reaction over it, almost like he heard it before” Jace said as Charlie rubbed his neck laughing slightly.

  
“But what was the biggest giveaway was without even knowing it, he led us back to the path that led us right to camp, clearly knowing the route the whole time” Magnus said as Charlie thought back blushing realizing he did do that.

  
“Well done” Alec said looking at Charlie smiling. “ you’ve all passed training with flying colours and you get to call yourselves Shadow soldiers. Congratulations.” Alec said as the all froze staring at him. Soon the smiles broke through and the cheering and hugs started as Alec smiled at them. “You have the rest of day off and tonight at dinner you will receive your badges. We should receive orders by the General in a few days time, so be ready to leave camp on short notice.” Alec said as they gaped at him now. “I know, a day off. Use it wisely soldiers” turning around Alec gave a wave and left.

  
Everyone stood at the entrance in Camp looking at one another for a moment, in shock not sure they heard right. Charlie finally broke the silence and asked ‘now what’ receiving the same answer from all the recruits at once.

  
“Sleep” they said all laughing, heading to their tents, excited to get some rest and relax.


	10. Let's get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd another chapter!!  
> Enjoy everyone <3

Magnus was running late, heading over to the dinner tent, taking a short cut to hopefully get there before Alec did. He was passing by some of the sleeping tents when he suddenly heard raised voices in the distance and without realizing, he walked right toward Raj’s tent.

  
“Magnus” Cat hissed but stayed quiet when he made his way closer, all three listening now. It didn’t take long to realize the other voice belonged to Alec, as Magnus was used to hearing him yell. Though he understood Alec’s frustration when Raj spoke up, as he cringed at his voice.

  
“You think your troops are ready to fight? Ha! They wouldn't last a minute against the Circle” Raj shouted back as Magnus now stood right outside the tent. Cat and Ragnor were both lingering closer to the entrance poking their small blue and green head inside.

  
“They completed their training and most of them, are a lot better than the troops that went off with my father” Alec said crossing his arms as Raj rolled his eyes. “They are as ready as anyone would be for war”

  
“Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain. Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see an actual battle” Raj said walking past Alec now grinning wickedly at him.

  
“We're not finished” Alec said grabbing Raj’s arm.

  
“Be careful, Captain. The general may be your father, but I am the Emperor's Council. Oh and by the way, I got that job on my own. You're dismissed.” Raj said pulling his arm away from Alec as he smirked, pointing to the exit.

  
Alec bit down, tensing his jaw as he stormed out the tent walking right into Magnus.

  
“Sorry I was just…”

  
“Ease dropping” Alec said now glaring at Magnus who shook his head.

  
“No, I was just…” Magnus started but by the look on Alec’s face Magnus knew he caught, so he just shrugged “okay maybe a little but can you blame me, it’s not like you were being quiet”

  
“Im sorry you had to hear that, but that idiot has no idea what he’s talking about” Alec sighed out, looking to Magnus clearly still trying to calm down

  
“Hey, I know how about I hold him, and you punch” Magnus said trying to make light of the situation but as Alec just looked at him Magnus sighed clearly noting he was not in the joking mood “Or not”

  
“Shouldn’t you be at the dinner hall, you have a badge to receive” Alec said smiling slightly, after a moment of silence.

  
“I was distracted by my captains cry for help” Magnus shot back as Alec huffed out a small laugh.

  
“Well next time I need someone to ease drop, I know who to call” Alec said looking at him cocking an eyebrow.

  
“Are you teasing…is Captain Alexander lightwood teasing me” Magnus said trying to hide how shocked he actually was by this fact.

  
Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus, though Magnus could see the slight hint of pink on his cheeks. “I have to go, and you should really join your fellow soldiers” Alec said turning around about to walk away.

  
“Of course…hey, for what it's worth, I think you're a great captain” Magnus said causing Alec to halt, glancing quickly back at him.

  
“Surprisingly, it’s worth a lot. Thank you” Alec said and then walked away leaving Magnus to watch him leave, smiling after him.

  
“I saw that” Cat said jumping on Magnus shoulder.

  
“What?” Magnus said sounding a bit dazed causing Cat to smile more.

  
“You’re falling for him, aren’t you” Cat said causing Magnus to look to her.

  
“No. How on earth would you come to that conclusion? Honestly Cat, that is just absurd” Magnus said waving her away.

  
“Yeah, right, sure” Cat said as she and Ragnor shared a knowing look.

  
“Go to dinner and while there, try to work on your lying. You are horrible at it” Ragnor said shaking his head as Magnus looked to him.

  
“Really, you too” Magnus said rolling his eyes heading to the dinner tent, both Cat and Ragnor missing the smile, as he walked away.

  
“He sure knows how to pick them doesn’t he” Cat said shaking her head after him.

  
“Cat, we have bigger problems. We’ve worked too hard to keep Magnus involved in this war for this Raj fellow to mess it all up”

  
“What do you suppose we do about it” Cat asked looking over to Ragnor.

  
“I think it's time we took this situation into our own…tiny little hands. I’ve got a plan and it’s full proof” Ragnor said looking over to Cat smiling. Grabbing her, he pulled her into the tent as Raj strolled out, dressed nicely, heading over to the dinner hall.

  
“Okay write the letter and I will be look out” Ragnor said ushering Cat over to the table with the pen and paper as he transformed back into his warlock form.

  
Cat transformed as well looking over to him. “Are you crazy? This is your full proof plan”

  
“Its coming to me as we go Cat, now hurry up”

  
Cat looked at him flustered and then turned to table grabbing the pen and began writing. After a moment or two Ragnor went over to Check on her.

  
“Okay, lemme see what you've got” Ragnor said reading over Cat’s shoulder. “From General Lee. 'Dear Son, we're waiting for the Circle at the pass. It would mean a lot if you'd come and back us up. Thank you, love dad.’” Ragnor looked up from the letter over to Cat. “Hmm. That's great, except that you forgot, 'and since we're out of popourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some!’”

  
“Really” Cat questioned looking over to Ragnor as if he was crazy.

  
“No my darling Cat not really. HELLO! This is the army! It needs to sound a little urgent. You know what I'm talking about? Life or death and all that” Ragnor said his voice rising slightly as Cat raised an eyebrow.

  
“Okay, you don’t need to get rude” Cat said grabbing another piece of paper and starting again. Ragnor burnt the old letter and this time read over her shoulder, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

  
“That's better, much better! Let's go” Ragnor said grabbing the paper barely allowing Cat to finish it as she quickly put the pen down and followed Ragnor.

*

  
“Insubordinate ruffians” Raj said walking away from the dinner tent, rubbing the wine off his jacket “You owe me a new suit” He shouted as laughter erupted from the tent, as food went flying at him causing him to yelp. He quickly turned around at that point to come face to face with two people dressed head to toe in armour, looking at him.

  
“Urgent news from the general” Cat said lowering her voice as Ragnor held out the letter right to Raj’s face.

  
Pushing the letter from in front of his face , he looked at the two, raising an eyebrow as he stepped closer to them “Who are you and why…”

  
“Excuse me? I think the question should be is, who are you?” Ragnor said stepping closer poking him in the chest causing him to back away.

  
“We're in a war, man, There's no time for stupid questions” Cat shouted to him throwing her arms around as Raj looked over to her a bit shocked. Ragnor pushed the letter into Raj’s hand bringing his attention back to him.

  
“I should have your hat for that, snatch it right off your head.” Ragnor said waving a finger in front of Raj’s face. “I'm feeling gracious today, so ... carry on.” Ragnor said pointing to the letter as Raj looked down at and began opening it, read it at once.

  
At this point Cat and Ragnor took this time to run to the side snapping their fingers allowing the armour to disappear and turning back into the cricket and tiny dragon. Both then poking their heads out to see Raj look up from the letter, panic clear on his face as he looked around and then ran to the captains tent. Ragnor and Cat both smiling, high fiving one another and ran to Magnus’s tent to wait.

  
*  
In the captain's tent, Jace and Izzy had found there way over, after Alec had been MIA from dinner.

  
“You know, people take offence to their Captain not showing up to watch his troops receive their badges” Izzy said smiling as Jace came in behind her, both looking at Alec.

  
“It’s not even to say you were getting lucky as Will strolled in just as the receiving of badges started” Jace said as Alec glared at him “okay not in a good mood I see, what’s up buddy”

  
“Raj, that little asshole of a….” Alec started as both Jace and Izzy looked at one another.

  
“Okay deep breath Alec, your going to give yourself an aneurism” Izzy said reaching for her brothers hand. “What did he do”

  
“He’s threatening to write to father..I mean, to the General to inform him that my troops are no where near ready for battle.”

  
“Excuse me, not to toot my own horn but I’m amazing” Jace said looking to Alec as Izzy rolled her eyes.

  
“How can he say such a thing” Izzy said looking to Alec. “We passed all the training exercises and we….”

  
“Iz I know, I have a lot of faith in you all. I’m not sure what his deal is, but I’ll figure out something” Alec sighed just as Raj came running into the tent.

  
“Captain”

  
“What do you want Raj” all three said looking at him angry, though it faded from the look on his face.

  
“Urgent news from the general! We're needed at the front” Raj said quickly, handing Alec the letter as Izzy and Jace looked from Raj over to Alec as he read the letter.

  
“Get the troops, pack essentials. We head out in two hours” Alec said as Izzy and Jace nodded running out the tent to get everyone ready.

  
Alec looked over to Raj now, who still seemed shaken by the news. “If your going to be sick, I’d rather you step outside my tent” Alec said walking past as he left, Raj taking a moment before he was able to catch his breath.

  
*  
Magnus walked into his tent watching as Cat and Ragnor were now smiling at home widely.

  
“Okay, I’m beginning to fear you two when you look at me like that.” Magnus said as the two stood up.

  
“We did a thing” Cat said quickly.

  
“Do I want to know” Magnus asked looking at her worried now as she shrugged.

  
“It was my idea, of course you want to know” Ragnor said smirking as Cat looked over to him.

  
“I’m actually regretting coming back to my tent” Magnus said as Ragnor narrowed his eyes.

  
Just as he was about to say something Izzy came in as all eyes landed on her, the three stood stunned as she looked to them.

  
“Hey, we need you guys to pack what you have too, we are needed at the front. Leaving at o one hundred hours.” Izzy said calmly as the three gaped at her. “Quickly guys, Alec is not in a good mood, don’t make him angrier” she said as she clapped her hands and walked out of the tent.

  
“What the hell just happened” Ragnor said looking from the tent entrance to Magnus.

  
“Did Charlie tell her” Cat asked as Magnus still stood stunned.

  
“Magnus” Ragnor shouted as Magnus shook his head. “Did you tell her” he asked as Magnus turned to them.

  
“No, her brother is the Captain. As much as Izzy is a sweetheart, I don’t really trust her or any of them enough with such a secret. Besides, even if I wanted to tell her, I would have discussed it with you two” Magnus shot back as Cat and Ragnor looked from him back to the exit.

  
“Then what the hell just happened” Ragnor said completely baffled.

  
“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out” Magnus said heading for the exit.

  
“We’re coming too” Cat called out, both her and Ragnor ran out, transforming into the cricket and dragon.

  
*  
The camp was chaotic at this point. Everyone rushed around trying to pack what they needed, collecting all the essentials and to be fully equipped all in a span of two hours, all while being caught by surprised.

  
Tents were coming down as food was being packed and weapons were being loaded into a wagon. Magnus searched the camp, trying to look as if he were busy so no one would really question him. He finally spotted Izzy, helping Clary as they took the ration over food.

  
“Will, shouldn’t you be packing. “Clary asked looking at him as he walked over to them.

  
“I should be biscuit but I need to talk with Izzy urgently, like now” Magnus said looking over to Izzy who was staring at him oddly.

  
“Do you really think now….” Izzy started but Clary interrupted

  
“It’s fine Iz, I can finish up here. You can help Will out with whatever it is that has him looking as if he’s seen a ghost”

  
Izzy looked at Clary smiling as she nodded and then looked over to Magnus “what’s up Will”

  
“Come this way” Magnus said pulling her away from everyone, behind a tent so no one could see or hear. Just then, Cat and Ragnor transformed back to their warlock selves as Izzy now looked at the three.

  
“What is it” she asked normally as Magnus looked at her strangely.

  
“Why aren’t you more freaked by this?” Magnus said gesturing over to Cat and Ragnor. “They just turned from a cricket and lizard into humans”

  
“Dragon” Ragnor shot out as Magnus waved him off.

  
“Whatever” Magnus said as Izzy started to laugh. “How are you so calm.”

  
“Well, I think it would be a lot more impressive if you weren’t all warlocks” Izzy stated.

  
“What” the three stated looking at her now.

  
“You knew” Magnus asked “all this time and didn’t say anything”

  
Izzy shrugged then. “I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. Besides It’s not any of my business why you decided to join the army. I think it’s actually brave what you three are doing”

  
“Izzy, my sweet sweet Isabelle, how on earth did you realize we were warlocks” Magnus asked wondering if she knew, how many others potentially knew too.

  
“I dated a seelie” Izzy said causing them all to look at one another then back to her. “He was close friends with a warlock, you kind of pick up on a certain things. Plus the whole story about you being related to Luke. Last I heard he took in 3 warlocks so I understand the ‘hard to explain family connection’. Plus the night out during the thunderstorm….”

  
“Okay got it, you connected the pieces” Magnus said looking at her slightly impressed. “Look Izzy…”

  
“I know what your going to say and I won’t tell anyone, I promise to all of you. Your secret is safe with me”

  
“Why” Magnus asked looking at her stunned as she smiled kindly at him.

  
“Anyone who is willing to fight for what’s right, whether for their country, family or just themselves; shouldn’t be denied, no matter who they are. I know I’m opened minded enough to realize all those ‘horror stories’ about downworlders, are just stories. I’m hoping I can change your minds on Nephilim, but for now I’m your friend Will, I won’t turn my back on you. Put your trust in me, your friend”

  
Magnus didn’t know how to respond but knew he did trust Izzy with his secret. He nodded to her as she smiled at him, hugging him quickly and then holding him at arms length.

  
“Okay but we really need to get a move on, so chop chop” Izzy said, then looked over to Cat and Ragnor “To all of you” she then gave Magnus one last squeeze, then ran out join everyone else.

  
“Okay I have to say, I really like her” Cat said as Ragnor nodded just as Magnus looked over to them, still slightly in awe.


	11. Someone worth fighting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so here is another chapter,  
> Working on the next so if I don't get that up tonight hopefully tomorrow.
> 
> So I did another song....sorry couldn't resist.  
> Also every time you see this (*) it signifies a new day. So for the song it's a new day just at different stages. If that makes sense...if not just read and hope you enjoy.
> 
> And a big thanks to the readers for giving this story a shot!! I appreciate it!!  
> <3

It’s been over 15hrs that everyone had been marching since they left camp, only receiving small breaks to quickly eat, when Alec had finally called it a night. The sun had already set and the moon was up above, being their only source of light.

The soldiers practically fell to their knees groaning as they quickly rolled out their sleeping bags. As Izzy and two other troops shared out dinner, Alec announced that he’d take first watch and wake the next troop for there shift in an hour. Soon everyone was asleep and there was only the simple noises of the woods and crackling from the fire.

  
Alec poked at the fire adding more wood to it before it died out, but kept it low to not disturb the other troops. Behind him the sound of someone shuffling among the rest caused him to tense though when Will sat down next to him, the tension left his body instantly.

  
Magnus looked over to Alec, the light from the fire really highlighting his features and wow was he beautiful. Alec glanced over to Magnus, causing him to quickly look at the fire causing Alec to smile.

  
"I couldn't sleep" Magnus blurted out after a moment, explaining to Alec as he nodded.

  
"So you came to me for company" Alec asked looking over to Magnus, though he could hear the teasing in his tone.

  
"Well unfortunately watching the grass grow isn't as fun as I was promised...so I came to the next best thing" Magnus said picking up a stick, poking at the fire.

  
Alec stared over at Magnus losing his smile and Magnus questioned if his joke went too far. That was the case till Alec started to laugh causing Magnus to relax.

  
"Will, are you calling me boring" Alec asked cocking eyebrow as he licked his lips waiting for an answer.

  
Magnus looked away for a moment, having to clear his head before he spoke. As all he could picture was Alec’s now wet lips. He then looked to Alec and smiled innocently "I would never say that, imply it however"

  
Alec once again laughed shaking his head, causing Magnus’s stomach to flip. How he loved his laugh. "Alright Mr. good time, please fill me in on what you do for fun?"

  
"As in here? I was unaware we were allowed to have fun" Magnus said in mock shock.

  
Alec looked at him unimpressed. "I meant before you joined the army and became a pain in my ass"

  
"Considering you don't mean that in the fun way, I take offence to that" Magnus said chuckling more at the fact of Alec shifting and blushing at the comment. "I loved going into town, being among the people and crowds, shopping."

  
Alec looked at Magnus oddly raising an eyebrow "going into town and shopping? Are you sure you want to continue calling me boring"

  
Magnus turned to him looking at him a bit confused till it dawned on him that of course that would seem boring to Alec. That was an everyday activity for anyone, more of chore really. "Working on a farm you don't get out much" Magnus said quickly clarifying.

  
"No kidding" Alec said trying not to show his amusement as Magnus shoved at him a bit.

  
"Okay what do you do for fun, Mr. stoic" Magnus asked as Alec cleared his throat trying to hide his laughter.

  
"I read" Alec said watching as Magnus quickly shot him a look about to say something when Alec raised a hand. "okay, so maybe it's not the most exciting hobby, but that's because I'm not that exciting of a guy. When I get time to myself I like to be alone, reading helps me escape reality, even if it's just a couple of minutes. I get to be swept away and not be responsible for anything or anyone" Alec said looking from the fire over to Magnus "what"?

  
"Nothing " Magnus said "it's just, that was strangely poetic"

  
"Shut up" Alec said rolling his eyes looking away.

  
"No I mean it. Must be from all the books you read” Magnus said an Alec just shook his head but smiled at him. After a moment Magnus spoke up again “you know you have been out here longer than an hour, someone should really take over the watch.”

  
“You all can do with the rest, I don’t mind staying up” Alec said simply looking at the fire.

  
“And you don’t need rest because you’ve been lazing around this past month an a half” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow as Alec looked at narrowed his eyes.

  
“Okay, truthfully the further away we get from our base camp the more danger we are in. No more training, no more second chances, no time to screw up, this is it. If I can give all of you one more good nights rest, then so be it. Azaziel only knows who will get that chance again.” Alec said looking at the fire a somber look in his features.

  
Magnus looked at Alec and for the first time saw only a young man and not a figure of authority. He was unsure and vulnerable and Magnus got an urge to try and comfort him. Here Alec was worried because he didn’t have full control over the fate of his soldiers. He knew he didn’t have full control on what will happen and knew some wouldn’t make it back.

  
“Wow” Magnus said pulling Alec’s attention to him. “I used to think you were this cold hearted, hardass, robot”

  
Alec looked at Magnus for a second blinking at him and then chuckled “I’m hoping there is a ‘but’ in there somewhere.”

  
Magnus looked at him and chuckled “but…I was wrong, you’re a big old softie” Magnus said as Alec looked at him rolling his eyes “trust me, I’m as shocked as you by the revelation, considering that you hated me from the beginning.”

  
“I never hated you Will” the words made Magnus head shoot up as Alec now looked at him, his gaze was intense and Magnus couldn’t look away. “There was something in you from day one, determination, skillfulness, willingness to never give up, yes but everyone here has that. It was standing up for someone who couldn’t for themselves. It was this fight in you that was so strong, this fire in you, that burnt so bright.” Alec shrugged and then continued “You give the troops hope. That’s why they look up to you, because you have this gravitational pull that allows everyone to feel safe. That you’ll always have their backs. That’s rare to find in someone. I pushed you the hardest because I needed you to realize you had something special in you, that you are special. So to correct you, no I never hated you, annoyed by your stubbornness, now that’s a different story” Alec said smiling as Magnus chuckled looking away for a second trying to conceal his blushing.

  
“Well Alexander, you are one hell of an actor because you sure had me fooled” Magnus said looking at him as Alec shrugged

  
“Well, I’m happy you know the truth now” Alec said looking at Magnus, all jokes set aside as they looked at one another.

  
“I can’t believe you called me stubborn” Magnus said after a moment as Alec laughed “considering you invented the word”

  
“Really” Alec said looking at him shaking his head. “Have you met you”

  
“Just admit you are stubborn” Magnus said as Alec laughed slightly.

  
“No”

  
“Alexander just admit it and I won’t bring it up again”

  
“I’m not going to admit it. I’m not stubborn” Alec said looking at Magnus in awe.

  
“Just this once, just to me” Magnus said simply as Alec shook his head.

  
“No”

  
“My gosh, you’re so stubborn” Magnus said rolling his eyes though he smirked at he looked at Alec.

  
“I am not…oh” Alec said looking to Magnus rolling his eyes. “Okay that was cleaver, I walked right into that one”

  
Magnus nodded and started to laugh and soon Alec gave in, both laughing together. After a while they both fell into comfortable silence as they looked at the fire, getting lost in thought. After a moment Alec spoke up.

  
“Now that we’ve established that I don’t hate you, can I assume that we’re friends” Alec asked looking over to Magnus, giving his hand to shake as a sign of truce between them.

  
“Of course” Magnus said taking Alec’s hand and shaking, as Alec nodded and smiled at him. Magnus however couldn’t help himself and pulled him in closer “I’ll gladly be more if you want, I know a couple of friendly ways to help relieve stress” Magnus said as Alec looked at him as his cheeks pinked. Magnus was about to laugh when suddenly Alec’s grip tightened.

  
“Sure” he whispered glancing from Magnus’s eyes down to his lips and then back to his eyes. Magnus stiffened as he swallowed hard not sure what the hell was happening, when suddenly Alec began laughing. “Not all fun and games when the tables are turned, is it” Alec said as Magnus narrowed his.

  
“Okay, you got me” Magnus breathed out, still stunned.

  
Alec smiled getting up from where he was sitting “I’m going to get some rest, you should follow. Wake Jace up when you heading to sleep, he has next shift”

  
Magnus nodded as Alec squeezed his shoulder walking by and then left Magnus sitting there. His heart was still racing as he looked back at the fire, holding his hand as the feeling of Alec’s touched lingered. He was happy that Alec wanted to be friends and was amazed to hear his true feelings about “Will”; but what scared Magnus, was that he realized something he hadn’t before. The moment Alec looked at him that way, that he looked like he was ready to kiss him. It made Magnus realize how bad wanted it, how much it hurt that Alec was just teasing but mostly how far he’s fallen for his captain and how much he was screwed.

  
*  
Begin "A Girl Worth Fighting For."

  
“For a long time we've been marching off to battle.” Raphael said walking alongside Simon and Jace.

"In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle.” Simon quickly added.

"Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore.” Jace added looking over to Magnus.

"Hey! Think of instead, someone worth fighting for” Clary said smiling

"Huh?” Everyone asked looking over to her.

"That's what I said! Someone worth fighting for” Clary said again.

"Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer” Simon said after a moment looking at Magnus. Alec at this point walked away causing a few to look after him.

"It’s clear the ladies aren’t the only ones who love a man in armour” Izzy said smiling as she looked back to Magnus who rolled his eyes.

“Can you guess what we have missed the most, since we went off to war” Jace sighed as Izzy and Clary looked to him.

“Jace” they said together rolling their eyes at him.

"What did I say? He said smiling smugly as Clary just shook her head.

"We just want, someone worth fighting for” Magnus said nudging Izzy in her arm as she rolled her eyes at him.

 

*  
“My girl will think I have no flaws, that I'm a major find” Simon said smiling as he lay back against a tree.

"How 'bout a girl who's got a brain” Izzy said raising an eyebrow, as she handed out sandwiches.

"Who always speaks her mind” Clary piped up causing Jace, Simon and Raphael to look from them to one another.

"Nah” They said together causing both girls to groan.

"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her” Jace said scooting closer to Clary.

"He thinks he's such a lady-killer” Magnus said loudly causing them all to laugh, except for Jace who just glared over to Magnus.

 

*  
“I've a girl back home who's unlike any other” Raj said smiling to himself as he snuggled into his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, the only girl who loves him is his mother” Jace said as Simon snickered as Raj shot him a look. Everyone laughing before going to sleep.

*

“But when we come home, in victory, The suitors will line up at the door” Charlie said as Simon looked over to Izzy who shook her head smiling slightly.

"What do we want?” Magnus asked as they started off again.

"Someone worth fighting for” everyone chimed in as Alec at the front of the group shook his head, but smiled.

  
*  
“Hey Alec, at the top of that ridge is where we set up camp tonight right” Jace said pointing as Alec looked and nodded.

  
“ Yupp, it’s about a mile away” Alec said looking back to Jace “we should be there in 20 minutes”

  
“10 minutes if we run” Magnus said as everyone looked to him.

  
“Are you insane” Clary asked looking at him.

  
“Yeah, a 20 minute walk sounds nice” Raphael said as Simon nodded.

  
“I think my legs will give out, if I try to run” Izzy groaned as Charlie stayed quiet, very interested in the ground suddenly.

  
“So, that’s a no” Magnus said looking at the group when Alec spoke up causing everyone to look at him.

  
“Bet you I can reach there in 9 minutes” Alec said looking to Magnus who raised an eyebrow.

  
“You’re very cocky, Alexander” he shot back as Alec grinned both missing when Jace looked at the group confused as he mouthed ‘Alexander’ as they shrugged turning back to them.

  
“It’s not cocky, if it true” Alec said and Magnus laughed slightly.

  
“Okay well then in that case let’s have a race then and see” Magnus said challenging Alec.

  
For a moment Alec looked at him and then smiled “okay…..Go” He said then briskly turned around and sprinted away from the group.

  
Magnus stood there for a second and then laughed “he cheats, I like it” he said sprinting after Alec leaving the group too watch the two disappear.

  
“How long you give them till they sleep with one another” Jace asked as Clary slapped him on a shoulder

  
“Jace” she said looking at him shaking her head.

  
“I give them a week” Simon said as Clary looked at him stunned.

  
“Simon” she said as he shrugged.

  
“I give them a few days” Izzy answered causing Jace to laugh as Clary looked at her shocked.

  
“I’m with Izzy on that, do you see them recently. Chatting late at night or discussing battle strategies, training.” Raphael piped up next to them.

  
“Calling Alec fucking Alexander” Jace pointed out as Raphael nodded.

  
“Yes, over these past days have definitely caused a breakthrough in their relationship” Raphael said as everyone looked to him now looking slightly surprised as he stared at them “what” he questioned as everyone still looked at him and rolled his eyes “oh okay, look I’m not interested in sex but I can appreciate romance. Alec deserves to be happy and Will , I think he will be good for him”

  
*  
Alec fell to the ground breathing heavily as Magnus collapsed beside him a second later.

  
“I…I would have….beaten you….if you didn’t cheat” Magnus breathed out heavily, feeling as if his lungs were on fire.

  
“I just want to say, I was right….and made it in 9 minutes….and I didn’t say anything about….a race” Alec said gasping for air as he smiled over to Magnus, who was about to say something but then reconsidered, realizing Alec was right.

  
“Okay, that’s only because you know I would have beaten your ass” Magnus said causing Alec to raise an eyebrow.

  
“I wouldn’t go that far” Alec said looking back up to the sky, watching the clouds past. They were both lying side by side, so close that their arms were touching. “I would admit though, I didn’t realize you were that fast”

  
Magnus turned over now, propping himself up to look at Alec. Alec’s eyes shifted over as he looked up at Magnus. “Yes well, I think there is a lot you don’t know about me” Magnus said looking into Alec’s eyes, getting lost in those amazing hazel eyes.

  
“Like what” Alec asked softly, swallowing as he glanced down to his lips then back to his eyes. There was this gravitational pull and suddenly Magnus felt himself leaning forward slightly.

  
Quickly realizing what he was doing he fell back looking up to the sky. Snapping himself out of the trance, his walls went right back up, locking away his secrets. “That I also know how to take my time…so others can enjoy the ride and not just me” he smirked looking over to Alec, who just looked at him, his eyebrows pulled together. At first Magnus wondered if he didn’t get it but then Alec sat up.

  
“Why do you do that” Alec asked looking down at him sounding a bit angry. This time Magnus was the one looking at him baffled. “The laughing and the flirting…”

  
“Alec I…” Magnus started to try and explain but Alec wouldn’t let him finish.

  
“I can see it’s a front, there is something you don’t want to tell me and fine…but dammit Will stop with the flirting…” Alec said getting up and walking away, mumbling something which Magnus swore he said “You’re confusing me”


	12. Oh what a night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey...you all are probably like didn't you promise the chapter forever ago.  
> And yes...yes I did....but then I started writing the one after this and I was like oh...or or I could post the two....which was the plan...that would have happened yesterday....but the chapter was deleted.
> 
> Good news though, instead of doing homework I just worked on the chapters so both are being uploaded now.
> 
> Okay...sorry that was long  
> Enjoy the chapter!!

After camp was set up and dinner was distributed, Magnus went to sit with Charlie and the others, his mind racing over his conversation with Alec. He couldn’t help but replay it in him mind, how much Alec wanted to know about him. How upset he got when Magnus closed himself off. Did Alec have this same amount of interest for his other troops? What did he mean by ‘your confusing me’? Magnus thought as he swirled his soup.

  
“Hey so Will, who won that race earlier” Simon asked as he chewed on a piece of bread.

  
“Chew, swallow then talk huh” Raphael said to Simon as Charlie nudged Magnus, realizing he didn’t even hear Simon speak.

  
“You okay” Charlie asked as Magnus looked at him and smiled.

  
“Oh yeah, sorry zoned out for a while” Magnus said as Izzy looking over at him oddly.

  
“Something you want to talk about?” Clary asked smiling warmly to him, looking a bit worried.

  
“No, it’s fine, I’m fine” Magnus said brushing it off, as they looked at him and nodded, accepting his answer.

  
“Hey Fray” Alec said walking to the group causing Magnus to tense as Charlie looked over to him and back to Alec. “You got the first shift for the lookout tonight.” Clary just nodded, giving a thumbs up as Alec continued “you all can workout the schedule on whose next among yourselves. Just remember each watch is an hour, so everyone can get some rest”

  
They all looked at him and nodded as he gave one last smile and walked away. Magnus let out a breath and quickly glanced as he watched Alec make his way over to the next group to relay the message.

  
“Will”

  
Magnus looked to see Izzy looking at him as he cleared his throat.

  
“Are you sure you’re okay, whatever’s on your mind you can tell us” She said reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze.

  
“Did something happen with you and Alec” Jace asked and Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. “I promise no teasing, we can get sensitive” Jace said raising his hand over his heart.

  
“Shut up” Magnus said though laughing now.

  
“So did something happen?” Raphael asked as everyone scooted closer.

  
Magnus looked at them, opened his mouth and then chuckled. “No, nothing happened. We raced, he beat me because he cheated; though if you ask, he would say it wasn’t a race. Anyway we got here and after catching our breaths, he went to get water and waited for you all.”

  
“Huh” Izzy said looking to Clary, both girls looking disappointed.

  
“Well, that was very PG” Raphael huffed as Jace grumped about losing the bet while he handed Simon his dessert.

  
Magnus looked at them and rolled his eyes but then a loud “ha” pulled everyone’s attention over to Charlie.

  
“You lie” Charlie shouted as he sprung up from where he was sitting. Everyone looked over at him stunned as Magnus looked around at the attention he was attracting, blushing the moment he locked eyes with Alec.

  
“Charlie” Magnus said looking away from the lingering eyes and back to him. “Mind lowering your voice” Magnus asked as he pulled Charlie back down to his seat, not looking away from him.

  
“Mind your business huh” Raphael shouted at the other troops who quickly turned around and went back to eating. “People just won’t respect others privacy” He said shaking his head and then looked over at Charlie “continue Charlie” Magnus looking over to him and groaned.

  
“Look I know I’m the youngest one here, but I’m intuitive, I pick up on things and as you’re A.B.F…..”  
“My what” Magnus asked as everyone looked at one another.

  
“Good question” Jace asked pointing to Magnus as they all looked at Charlie now a bit confused.

  
“A.B.F….Army best friend” he said as everyone nodded looking at him as he rolled his eyes. “Anyway, all I have to say is, if you don’t want to talk about it fine but you and Alec were joking around, and giving flirty looks. Some may even say you both were huddled in intimate conversations through this past week. Now you can barely look at him, you tensed when he came by and you’re so lost in thought that…”

  
“So basically what your trying to say is you think something happened between Will and Alec.” Jace interrupted Charlie who looked and nodded causing Jace to snatch his dessert away from Simon.

  
“Hey, he is speculating” Simon shouted back trying to reach for dessert.

  
“Nope the bet is still on therefore….”

 

“You all are reading into this way to much.” Magnus said getting up. “And I’m going to bed”

  
“Will”

  
They all shouted as Magnus just walked away giving one last wave. Missing as Alec watched him walk away from the group. Izzy catching Alec’s attention mouthing “what did you do” to him as he rolled his eyes and looked away.

  
*  
Magnus was woken up by Raphael, receiving a quick ‘your turn’ before he stumbled away trying to find his sleeping bag.

Slowly getting up, Magnus dodged the sleeping bodies as he made his way over to the fire pit. Sitting down, blankly staring into the fire trying to think of anything else but Alec. That didn’t last long and soon Cat and Ragnor came and sat next to him, still in their transformed form.

  
“You okay” cat asked looking up to him. Magnus looked over to her and Ragnor and shrugged as Cat hopped onto his shoulder and went to touch his cheek.

  
“Just got a lot on mind recently” Magnus sighed out.

  
“Oh hun, if it helps we’re here if you want to talk” she said smiling to him as he smiled back.

  
“Look if it helps…” Ragnor started only to stop as an odd noise pulled everyone’s attention to the woods. “That’s an odd noise for a deer” Ragnor said as Cat and Magnus looked at him and rolled their eyes.

  
Only for the strange noise to happen again and it didn’t sound too far from camp causing the three to look at one another when it came again. It was faint but it sounded like something was being struck.

  
“Should I wake everyone up” Ragnor said magically pulling an air horn in front of them, smiling wickedly.

  
“No” Magnus said pulling it away looking at him. “I’ll check it out…if it’s danger, then I’ll sneak back to camp and quietly wake everyone. If it’s a threat, we don’t want them to know, we know that they are here.”

  
“Righttt” Ragnor and Cat both said as they hopped on Magnus shoulder as he quietly snuck in the woods.

  
*  
Alec was using his sword striking the tree again and again, trying to clear his head. He’s been out here for a couple of hours and he still couldn’t stop thinking of Will. After dinner Izzy subtly came to question him on what happened between the two. Of course being put on the spot and having to talk about feelings only upset him more. Izzy finally caught onto his bad mood and decided to drop it, realizing he wasn’t going to talk. She did however warn him to speak to Will, to try and clear the air. After that Alec had gotten his sword and has been having his own therapy session since.

  
“Now, I’m not sure what the tree has done to you but surely it doesn’t deserve such abuse”

  
Alec turned around to find Will standing there looking at him, arms crossed standing smiling. The lantern Alec brought out here was the only light source, which Alec was happy for as it would be hard for Will to notice him blushing.

  
*  
“Sorry, did I wake you” Alec said lowering his sword, as he cleared his throat. Something he did when he was nervous Magnus noticed.

  
“No, I was up. It was my turn for look out duty.” Magnus said as he looked at Alec, noticing how he wasn’t wearing a shirt and how the shadows outlined his muscles as his breathing was still heavy. “I umm..I just came to see what the noise was…but now that I know it’s you…” Magnus said taking a step back to camp, feeling like he should walk away.

  
“Smart” Alec said looking at his sword “considering you left everyone vulnerable” he looked up to Magnus, trying to hide his smile.

  
Magnus looked over to Alec raising an eyebrow, realizing Alec was joking. “Yes, god forbid a bunny hops in where we’re camping” Magnus said, the normality between them coming back and Magnus wondered if the awkwardness was just all his head.

  
Alec looked to him and smiled shaking his head “it could have rabies”. At this point Magnus laughed and the remaining awkward tension had disappeared as Alec chuckled along.

  
“That is true” Magnus said noticing as Alec took a step forward.

  
“About earlier, I feel like I should apologize…” Alec said clearing his throat once more, sincerity clear in his voice, as he continued to close the distance between he and Magnus.

  
“Don’t be silly, apologize for what exactly?” Magnus asked looking as Alec shook his head.

  
“For earlier” he shot back, teasingly as Magnus rolled his eyes.

  
Magnus wasn’t sure when it happened but Alec was now standing right in front of him and suddenly he found it hard to breath. Did Alec even know what he was even doing to him right now, giving him that lopsided grin, as he looked at him, actually looked at him.

  
“Funny” Magnus said looking away from Alec and then back to him “now that you say it, I do recall you cheating” Magnus breathed and then smirked at Alec “I’ll forgive….”

  
“I did NOT cheat” Alec interrupted clarifying as Magnus gave him a ‘sure you didn’t’ look . “I’m apologizing for after. I mean, I think I made you feel awkward before and I’m sorry…that wasn’t my intent” Alec said looking from Magnus’s eyes to his lips. “I mean…we’re friends and I wouldn’t…want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable”

  
Magnus was now looking into Alec’s hazel eyes, his scent thick and he could feel the heat coming off of Alec’s body. “I think I should be the one to apologize, I know I seem a bit closed off about my personal life but…”

  
“You’re not obligated to share will, I understand something’s are better off left unsaid” Alec said smiling at him as Magnus looked at him feeling there was more to what Alec said. Before he could read to much into it however Alec spoke up once more. “You umm, you should really get back to your post” Alec said his voice sounding husky.

  
For some reason the way he said it, sounded more of a warning to Magnus and he was never one to follow the rules, so he stepped closer to Alec.

  
“If you think I should” Magnus said looking at Alec’s lips, realizing how badly he wanted to kiss him. His hand reaching out for Alec’s sword and tossing it lightly to the side. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, but Alec wasn’t backing off so that only made him continue. His fingers now trailing up Alec’s arm as he leaned in Alec’s eyes fluttering to a close. “Because I can think of some other fun things we could do”

  
“Nope” Alec said clearing his throat and stepping back quickly, laughing nervously. “I think…it would be best…if umm…you head back”

  
Magnus looked at him the trance he was under when around Alec had broken as he sighed. He knew it was for the better if he just walked away, Alec was right, this was a line that shouldn’t be crossed. “Goodnight Alexander” Magnus said smiling, turning around to head back.

  
Suddenly Alec reached out and grabbed Magnus’s arm turning him to face him and pulling him in. Before Magnus knew what was happening, Alec’s lips were on him, soft and gentle, his hands holding gently but firmly onto his cheeks. It started slow as they explored, but a slight desperation for something they finally got that they were yearning for.

  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck pulling him in, as he backed them up till Magnus’s back hit against a tree and Alec pressed closer into him. The heat of kiss started to grow as both of their breathing became shallow. Magnus’s hands were now grasping Alec’s hair as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Alec’s hands made their way down to Magnus’s thighs and before Magnus knew, he was hoisted, legs wrapped around Alec’s waist as Alec held him up. Magnus was just running a hand down Alec’s bare chest when Alec pulled back and Magnus instantly let go.

  
Stepping back quickly, Alec looked at him in shock. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that”

  
“No, you really should have” Magnus said touching his lips as he tried to make a joke. He stepped forward to try and comfort Alec but halted when Alec took a step back.

  
“No, no it’s not” Alec said panic clear in his voice “I’m your commanding officer, this is wrong. If anyone were to find out, I could make the lightwood name a laughing stock”

  
“Umm ouch” Magnus said smiling slightly though there was hurt to his tone.

  
“No, no...I don’t mean….I just…I’m not supposed to give into my personal feelings…I’m the leader here and I shouldn’t…” Alec said, stumbling over his words trying to explain.

  
“Alec look it’s fine…” Magnus tried again but Alec looked him, a look that he had forgotten but remembered all to well. That cold front coming back as he frowned over at Magnus.

  
“I’m sorry but it’s time you get back to your post” Alec said his tone flat, no feeling to it at all, just a simple order.  
“Alec..”

  
“That’s an order Will” Alec snapped getting his sword and heading back to camp, leaving Magnus standing there stunned.

  
*  
“Mags”

  
“I don’t want to talk about it Cat” Magnus said as he walked past Ragnor and Cat, just as they hopped down from the tree they were hiding in when Alec left.

  
“I understand…I just…I’m sorry” Cat said reaching out for him.

  
Magnus tried to smile as he shrugged “I understand where he’s coming from…I do. I just…”

  
“I know babe, you like him. It’s okay to have hoped it would have worked out” Cat said pulling him into a hug.

  
“If you think about it, it’s probably for the best” Ragnor said causing them both to look at him.

  
“What” Magnus asked as Cat looked at Ragnor mouthing ‘shut up’

  
“Oh come on” Ragnor said ignoring Cat. “ Magnus you are a warlock, remember. The moment tall, handsome and furrowed brow realizes this, he will kill you. It wasn’t romantic with Romeo and Juliet, it will be less romantic with the two of you”

  
Cat gaped at Ragnor as Magnus looked at him, blinking a couple of times and then nodded. “I guess you’re right”

  
“I know I am” Ragnor said as he wrapped an arm around Magnus’s shoulder, both heading back to camp. Cat stood their for a moment stunned and then shook her head.

  
“I’d never understand those two.”


	13. expect the unexpected

The next morning Magnus decided to stay close with Charlie and the others, doing his best to subtly avoid Alec. He plastered a smile on his face and pretended all was alright, stealing glances over to Alec every once in a while, who seemed very interested in his map suddenly. Magnus tried his best to not think about Alec, or their kiss but every time he looked over to him, it just got harder. It actually bothered Magnus a lot, as to how he was feeling. He knew he should feel relieved that Alec and his relationship didn’t go any further because it would only end in disaster. Yet, all Magnus wanted to say was screw it because for some reason, he felt like they belonged. That whatever they had was right.

  
“It could only be because of that, why else would he be acting so weird” Jace whispered over to Izzy pulling Magnus’s attention away from his thoughts.

  
“Whose acting weird” Magnus asked as the two turned to him.

  
“Alec” Izzy said causing Magnus to halt.

  
“What do you mean” Magnus chuckled hoping he didn’t sound as nervous to them as he did to himself. Izzy and Jace looked to one another and then back to Magnus when Alec spoke up.

  
“Soldiers, I’m sure everyone here can multitask. It’s a simple talk and walk at the same time, we can’t afford to stop” Alec shouted at the head of the line up, causing Izzy and Jace to groan.

  
“See what we mean” Izzy said sighing as they all continued walking.

  
“He’s grumpier than usual” Jace said over to Magnus as Charlie agreed.

  
“Yeah he is a bit tensed than usual. Why do you think that is?”Charlie asked and Jace looked back to him. Magnus not making eye contact with anyone, feeling nervous suddenly as he knew why.

  
“I’m sure you would be tense too knowing you are about to meet up with your father, who doesn’t approve of your...feelings.” Jace said over to Charlie who looked at him confused.

  
“Also who pushes pure perfection and if that’s not obtained will ridicule him and say maybe he should have given Jace the “captain” slot” Izzy piped up, anger clear in her voice.

  
“I don’t understand, Alec is the best soldier I know why would your dad….” Charlie asked but as the two looked at him, it dawned on Charlie as his eyes widened. “He has an issue because Alec is gay”

  
“Yupp” Izzy said and then sighed. “I love my father but it’s frustrating how close minded he is. I hate how he’s made Alec feel like he constantly has something to prove to him, just to earn his respect. It’s been drilled in his head, I’m afraid he’ll give up happiness just to please our father.”

  
Magnus looked away from Izzy over to Alec now, feeling his heart tug as he realized that’s why he freaked so much last night. So maybe it wasn’t just the kiss that had Alec acting so tense, maybe it was more the way his father would react. Alec clearly felt like he had to prove something to his father and getting involved with one of his troops, well that would only confirm Robert lightwood’s “thoughts” on his own son.

  
That’s also why he had pushed everyone so hard, he wanted the best troops and to be the best Captain. To show his father and say ‘yes I’m gay but that’s not the only thing that defines me’. Magnus suddenly felt an urge to want to protect Alec from all those silly thoughts his father had put into his head. He also felt the urge to punch Robert Lightwood, but that probably wouldn’t be taken well.

  
“Well shit” Magnus blurted out causing the three to look at him. “Sorry, it’s just…a lot makes sense now” Izzy and Jace both looked at him and smiled as Charlie nodded, all walking in silence after that.

  
*  
As the troops got closer to their destination they were informed to be prepared, when they got there however, they weren’t prepared for what they saw. The troops stared in horror at the now charred and burning remnants of a small village.

  
“Search for survivors” Alec shouted to everyone as he stepped forward looking shocked at the scene. Magnus followed close behind, noticing a small doll under some rubble. Picking it up, he pushed the hair from its face and sighed. Looking around the village knowing at this point, they wouldn’t find any survivors.

  
“I don't understand. Father should've been here” Alec said looking around stunned at the scene as Izzy looked over at him.

  
“Alec” Jace breathed out causing everyone to look to him, and then look to where he was staring. Only all to gasp as they looked out just below the village, where there was an open bloody battlefield full of dead Shadow soldiers and a few Circle members.

  
“By the angel” Izzy whispered as she stared in shock, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

  
“The ... general” Raphael said coming from the field with Robert’s helmet and handing it to Alec as Jace pulled Izzy into a hug. Alec looked down at the helmet for a moment his mind racing, knowing now he and his troops were the only ones who could stop Valentine. He looked back up to everyone, ready to give an order when suddenly Circle members, wounded from battle rose from the field and came rushing towards the soldiers.

  
“What the hell” Raj screamed running behind some rubble.

  
“Attack” Alec shouted as Jace, Clary, Simon, Raphael and the other troops went running towards the enemy. Just then from behind, some other Circle members came running out of the forest, as Alec, Izzy and Magnus all drew their swords. Before anyone could say anything else, the air filled with metal clashing and groans from Circle members being struck.

  
Magnus dodged the sword that swooped right over his head as he kicked the Circle member he was fighting; causing him to fall to the ground as he stabbed him in the chest. Pulling out his sword he was breathing heavily as he looked around. Everyone on the field seemed to be doing fine, Jace and Clary were fighting back to back. Raphael and Simon looked like they were competing on who could take down their Circle member faster.

Looking over to Alec he realized he was fighting off three men, giving Izzy coverage as she took on a man twice her side. Magnus was about to go help Alec when an odd noise stopped him, turning around he saw a Circle member with an arrow between his eyes fall to the ground. He stood stunned realizing he didn’t even know a Circle member was sneaking up behind him. When he looked around he caught Charlie’s wink as he pulled another arrow going to help the others on lower ground. Shaking his head smiling Magnus ran over to help Alec, stabbing one from behind and then pulling one of the men away from Alec, both taking the members down. Soon everything was quiet as the battle was clearly over.

  
“Thanks” Alec muttered over to Magnus as he smiled and nodded back.

  
Alec then called out to make sure everyone on his side was still standing, everyone gave a quick shout as relief washed over him. Looking down at one of the dead Circle members, he tried to understand what took place here. They were ambushed, Valentine knew they were coming and prepared for it. Alec should have known this, he was just lucky no one was harmed.

  
Alec looked up to give a command when suddenly an arrow shot passed him, bringing his attention over to see a lone Circle member standing a few paces away. Magnus looked as the man struggled with another arrow, only Alec was faster grabbing his bow and arrow and shot the man in his leg. Jace by that time had gotten over to the man and was now holding his sword to the mans throat.

  
Looking back to Alec, Magnus was smiling slightly, when suddenly he heard his name being called out in a tired whisper, causing his chest to ache.

  
“Will”

  
Magnus turned to find Charlie looking over to the group, eyes wide clutching the arrow that hit directly in his side, blood dripping down to the ground.

  
“No…no..no Charlie” Magnus said running over to Charlie, catching him before he fell. Both stumbling to the ground, as Magnus covered the wound with his hand. Izzy ran to the other side of Charlie as Alec stooped next to Magnus.

  
“Hang in there Charlie, please. We can help, I can help” Magnus begged, tears filling his eyes as Izzy placed a hand over Magnus’s.

  
“Will, let me see the wound” Izzy said guiding his hands away as blood spilled out. “He’s losing too much blood.”

  
“Iz, what do you need us to do” Alec said looking at her, worry clear in his eyes but Izzy just shook her head.

  
“No” Magnus said looking to her. “Don’t give up on him” Magnus whispered as Alec looked to him, pain his eyes. “I can help…I can…”

  
“Will” Izzy said looking at him sternly though her eyes glistened from tears. Magnus knew she was telling him he couldn’t use magic, he couldn’t expose himself. “ it’s too late…the wound is too deep and…”

  
“We can’t let him die” Magnus shouted as Alec was about to reach over to him, to say something when Charlie grabbed Magnus’s hand.

  
“It’s okay…I’m fine…It doesn’t even hurt anymore” Charlie said looking over to Magnus, coughing up some blood. “Thank you Will, for being such a great friend…don’t be sad…I….I….”

  
Izzy sniffed as Magnus choked out a sob as Charlie’s eyes went lifeless, his hand falling to the ground. Magnus stood up quickly trying to get his breathing under control when he looked over to where Jace was standing with the Circle member who killed his friend.

  
Alec watched as Magnus turned walking off, eyes fixated ahead. When he looked to where Magnus was staring he quickly stood “Dammit” Alec said as he sprinted after Magnus.

  
Magnus didn’t stop, didn’t think and before he knew, he had punched the man in the jaw. Grabbing him by the shirt he punched again and again, and suddenly he was yanked away.

  
Alec pulled Magnus off of the Circle member holding him as he thrashed against his chest, Jace finally snapped out of his shock making the man stand on his feet. Blood oozing from his nose and mouth as he struggled to stand.

  
“He was just a child, you sick monster. He had so much to do and you took his life” Magnus screamed as a bloody smile spread across the Man’s face.

  
“That’s the problem with monsters, they don’t care what the leave in their wake, they just want to destroy” the man laughed as they all looked at him disgusted.

  
Magnus went and lunged for the man again but Alec held him tighter. “Will, you have to calm down.” Alec whispered into his ear causing the anger to melt away, and soon he stopped thrashing. Alec’s grip loosened around him as Magnus tried to steady his breathing.

  
“Im fine…I’m okay…” Magnus breathed out a shaky breath as Alec slowly let him go. Magnus glared over at the man then turned to face Alec. The rim of his eyes red as he looked to him, breathing in he finally opened his mouth. “I could have saved him” He said and then pushed past Alec walking back to Izzy, where Clary, Simon and Raphael now gathered by Charlie.

  
Alec watched as he walked away and then looked back to Jace. “Go, join the others. I’ll take care of this one” Jace looked at him and then nodded as he ran over to join the others to help with Charlie. Alec took out his sword and in a swift movement, decapitated the Circle member.

  
*  
It turned into a solemn afternoon, they had just finished burying Charlie as Alec took his father’s sword and stuck it in the ground, then placed his helmet on the hilt. Magnus stepped forward now and took Charlie’s sword, placing it where he had just buried his fellow soldier and friend. A single tear rolled down his face as everyone gathered around for a moment of silence, for everyone who they lost today.

  
“Let’s move out” Alec shouted out after a moment turning to look at everyone. “We should keep moving”

  
“Buddy, you sure that’s a good idea. Don’t you want to give them more time” Jace said talking softly with Alec.

  
“No, I can’t make them stay here any longer. I won’t take them far Jace, but they need to get away from here. I need to get away from here, to actually think. I can’t do that when I have Charlie’s and father’s swords five feet away from me.

Reminding me of what took place here today. It’s better this way.” Alec explained as Jace finally nodded.

  
“Yeah, yeah you’re right” Jace said looking over to the group as they stared ahead. “Come on, you heard the captain” Jace said causing everyone to ready themselves, following after Jace.

  
“I'm sorry” Magnus looked over to see Alec as he stood next to him. “We really need to get a move on” Magnus nodded ccausing Alec to look at him and sigh as he turned to catch up with the others.

*

  
Magnus however stepped forward to look out to the village, only for his foot to step on uneven ground causing him to look down. The doll he dropped from earlier, was now staring up at him. Leaning down he picked it up, as Cat and Ragnor joined him, both looking at him sadly.

  
“I could have saved him…This day has been so dark already but if I could have used magic, I could have saved him and…” Magnus said looking down at the doll in his hands.

  
“Expose yourself for what you truly are and then be put to death” Ragnor said looking at him.

  
“What good am I doing, if I can’t save the people who truly need to be saved” Magnus asked turning to Ragnor, who looked over to Cat. Magnus sniffed as he looked over to Charlie’s grave. “Its not fair…he shouldn’t have died”

  
“I know, but he did…But it isn’t your fault” Ragnor said as Cat pulled him into a hug trying to comfort her friend.

  
“Charlie was an amazing friend and an amazing warrior but this is war, and this unfortunate thing happened but sometimes…no matter how much we believe it, magic isn’t enough. Charlie’s wounds were too deep, the damage was too extensive. Magic wouldn’t have helped.” Cat said as she now held Magnus at arms length, as he looked at her, eyes watering as she squeezed his shoulders. “You did everything you could”

  
Magnus let out a shaky breath and Ragnor squeezed his arm and gave him a smile. “We gotta go” he said as Magnus nodded. Turning he looked back to Charlie’s sword and placed the doll by it, standing up he touched the hilt of the sword.  
“None of you deserved this demise but I promise you, I won’t allow Valentine too prevail” Magnus said “Charlie my friend, you will never be forgotten. You are now my someone worth fighting for”

  
Magnus then turned and ran off to catch up with the others.

  
*  
Magnus sat sitting alone just at the edge of where everyone set up camp. Everyone tried to keep their spirits high, but after today’s events it was too much for Magnus to pretend. He just wanted time alone and maybe a bottle of rum.   
Just then someone sitting beside him caused him to be pulled away from his thoughts, he wasn’t even aware he was so lost in them.

  
“Hi” Alec said sitting next to him as Magnus looked to him.

  
“Hi”

  
“Your hand giving you trouble” Alec asked looking down at the hand Magnus was now cradling in the other.

  
Magnus looked down to his bruised knuckles, not even aware that he was holding onto his hand. He didn’t feel the pain, he just felt numb. “Not really” Magnus said sighing out as he looked back out to the dark woods.

  
“May I see it” Alec asked causing Magnus to look to him. “Please” Magnus watched him as he came to kneel in front of him now, lantern placed close enough to get a good look of his hand. “Jesus Will, are you sure it doesn’t hurt”

  
Alec looked up to him clearly worried, as he was now inches away from Magnus’s face causing him to only shake his head.

  
“Okay” Alec said softly, looking at his hand and taking out cream, and a bandage from his pocket.

  
“Wow, you came prepared” Magnus said as Alec looked to him smiling slightly.

  
“You punched the guy more than once, pretty hard. I was sure you needed something for the swelling and the pain.” Alec said applying the cream gently over Magnus’s knuckles to help with swelling and then gently wrapped it.

  
“Yeah well, the guy had it coming” Magnus said after a moment as Alec finished tying it and looked up too him again.

  
“Look Will…” Alec started only for Magnus to shake his head.

  
“Please don’t tell me it wasn’t my fault.” Magnus groaned looking away from Alec. Suddenly Alec placed his hand on Magnus’s cheek, causing Magnus to look back at him stunned.

  
“It. Wasn’t. Your. Fault.” Alec said as Magnus looked at him. “I know this is hard. It’s hard enough losing someone but when it’s like this…I get it, I do. That guilty feeling that lingers, that voice that’s screaming at you saying you could have done something more. Will it’s wrong. You have nothing to feel guilty about and you did everything you could” Magnus felt his eyes fill as he tried to look away from Alec. “Don’t” Alec said making him look back to him again. “Don’t try and convince yourself not to listen. Don’t do this to yourself. Feel sad, and angry, but don’t feel guilty, over something you had no control over” Magnus felt a tear roll down his cheek as Alec wiped it away, brushing his cheek with his thumb. They both looked at one one another and after a moment Alec cleared his throat and sat next to Magnus once more.

  
“That was one hell of a speech” Magnus said after a while but then looked to Alec. “Thank you” Alec smiled back at him and shrugged. “I’m sorry about your father” Magnus said causing Alec to look out to the woods.

  
“Yeah, it’s funny. He drove me crazy and our relationship wasn’t great but umm…” Alec started trailing off as Magnus smiled reaching for his hand and grasping it. Alec looked down to it and then back to Magnus.

  
“I get it. He was your father, of course you’ll miss him” Magnus said as Alec nodded. “It’s okay to be angry too”

  
“Is it?” Alec asked looking to him questionably as Magnus nodded, smiling at him.

  
“Oh yeah” Magnus said as Alec nodded.

  
“Okay good, cause what an ass he is. I had so much resentment build up and then he has to go and die, so now I just feel guilty…for feeling this resentment towards him” Alec said as Magnus looked at him and started to chuckle. “It’s not funny” Alec said though there was a smile on his face.

  
“No, it’s not” Magnus said though he started to laugh more and soon Alec joined in. “Oh my, this day has been so screwed up” Magnus said as he shook his head, Alec nodding in agreement. After another moment, Magnus looked to Alec. “Thank you” Alec looked to him confused, about to tell him he said that already as Magnus smiled shaking his head. “For looking out for me and just being here”

  
“Of course Will” Alec said smiling at him and then breathed out. “I better head back. Plan out our route for the morning” Alec said as Maganus nodded watching as Alec got up. “Here, apply it to your knuckles twice a day and get some rest okay” Alec said handing Magnus the cream and Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the complete sincerity in his voice.

  
“You too” Magnus said as Alec smiled. His fingers purposely brushing against Magnus’s, he then headed back to camp. Magnus once again was left alone and even though the ache in his heart was still there, he didn’t feel as defeated as he once did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	14. Battle of life or death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what to apologize for  
> How long this took  
> How the format came out cause I have to use my iPad   
> The mistakes...  
> How long this took  
> Just know I’m sorry for the wait but I hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
> Xoxo  
> Love you all!

Alec had everyone up pretty early; they were drawing close to Alicante and knowing Valentine was on a clear path to the

Empress, their main goal was to reach Alicante as quickly as possible before the Circle did.

  
The Shadow Soldiers slowly walked through the mountain pass as Magnus pulled on Khan’s reign, pulling him along the snowymountain path. Everyone trudging through knee high piled snow as Khan pulled along the kart filled with the remainingcanons, food and supplies, along with a shivering Ragnor who was complaining to an annoyed Cat. Magnus however didn’t really feel the cold, he didn’t feel much lately. He knew that even though the events that took place were three days ago it still had him in a weird state. It still had everyone in a weird state. Magnus felt like he was living an outer body experience almost, where he was just watching his life at the moment. Nothing felt real.

  
Truth be told, it didn’t really dawn on Magnus how fatal this all was as silly as that may sound. He knew this war, he knew the dangers and of course death were a part of it, but experiencing it. That was something else completely, watching Charlie slip away. A couple of days ago Charlie was here and today…he is just gone. He was able to truly see how ending this all was. He wasn’t even really concerned over his life but of everyone with him here. These were good people, with families, and loved ones. People they needed to go home too. Cat and Ragnor were here, what would happen to Luke? He couldn’t allow anyone else to die, but how do you stop death in war?

  
“Thinking really hard I see”

  
Magnus looked up to find Alec beside him “slumming it behind the pack, to what do I owe this pleasure” Magnus said trying to make light of the situation. It was the only way he knew how to cope.

  
“I came to check on you” Alec simply said though Magnus could see the pain in his eyes that caused his heart to ache more.

  
“How lucky am I to pull the Captains attention” Magnus said smiling trying to put on a brave face so Alec wouldn’t worry. 

“Then again, I guess you’ll do this for every troop.”

  
“Only the special ones” Alec said shrugging as he looked ahead at the group.

  
“Oh, there are special ones” Magnus asked looking over to him raising an eyebrow.

  
“Well, so far it’s just you” Alec stated as Magnus lost his smile looking completely stunned. Alec looked back at him and sighed “In all seriousness though, you look awful”

  
“You were doing so well, has anyone ever told you you’re too blunt and honest” Magnus said narrowing his eyes as Alec smiled.

  
“All the time but I’m the captain, you can’t really tell me anything” Magnus looked at Alec and couldn’t help but laugh slightly.

He wasn’t sure what was with this man but he has a magic spell over Magnus that even in the face of tragedy, Alec Lightwood gave him hope.

  
Just as Magnus was about to reply, a rocket from within in the wagon attached to Khan suddenly went off, shooting into the sky. Alec and Magnus both watched as the explosion lit the sky then Magnus looked back at kart. Cat and Ragnor were both poking their heads out and then looked over to him as he was now glaring at them. Ragnor slowly smiled as he pointed over to Cat who looked at him appalled and smacked him.

  
“What the hell happened? Shit that would have given away our position! Now we're…” Alec said only for an arrow to fly right into his let shoulder, the force knocking him to his knees.

  
“Alec” Jace shouted as both he and Izzy ran to him. Magnus already reaching out for him to help him to his feet. Alec however was to busy looking over to the mountain to see The Circle members appear from above, on the cliff edge. Just then arrows came showering down on the soldiers. “Get out of range” Alec shouted out, waving his arm for his soldiers to take cover .

  
Magnus looked at Alec then and then shrugged causing Alec to pull his eyebrows together before Magnus reached up for the arrow and pulled it from Alec’s shoulder.

  
“Fuck me” Alec said bringing his hand to where the arrow was just pulled as Magnus grabbed his hand.   
“Maybe later, for now we have to get out of the open.”

  
Quickly running for cover, Magnus broke off to go get Khan and the wagon as Alec went to give orders. Magnus pulled Khan along trying to dodge arrows from the Circle members who were now aiming for the Kart. Suddenly one hit the Kart and Magnus eyes widened as it was flaming arrow and in no time the Kart went up in flames as Khan started to thrash.

  
“Save the cannons” Alec said quickly as he shot off arrows reaching the Circle members throwing them off the side of cliff.

Some Shadow Soldiers raced off to fight the Circle members that were drawing in, while the others went to the Kart forming a quick line.

  
The soldiers quickly passed the cannons from the wagon to each other, setting them up to ignite. Knowing they were running out of time, Alec shouted for them to leave the rest and get away from the Kart before it exploded. Pulling out his sword Magnus quickly cut Khan's reins and mounted him, trying to get them as far as he could. Within seconds the wagon exploded, sending Ragnor and Cat flying as Magnus fell off from Khan from the force of the blow.

  
“Oh, sure, save the horse” Ragnor said disorientated as he popped up from the snow. Magnus just rolled his eyes grabbing Ragnor and Cat as he ran over to the other soldiers.

  
“Use those damn canons and shoot those Circle members…Fire” Alec screamed out as the soldiers scrambled to light them. One by one they set each of their cannons off, watching them as they exploded on the mountain.

  
Not waiting for the debris and smoke to clear, Alec quickly gave the order for them to fire again. By the second round Alec raised his hand, listening to the complete silence. There is no sound coming from the mountains and no sign of any of the Circle members.

  
“Hold the last cannon.” Alec said narrowing his eyes staring at the mountain as Raphael held back the match.

  
They all watched in anticipation when suddenly a horse trotted on top of the slope. Valentine, mounted on top of it was smiling down at them as he drew out his sword. Following behind were hundreds of Circle members coming into view.

  
Taking a deep breath Alec sighed knowing this was the end, knowing there is no possible way they could survive this. Looking over to his soldiers, the slight worry in their eyes he shakes his head. He won’t allow them to die like this, they won’t die afraid. Clearing his throat the soldier looked over to their captain, a determined look in his eyes.

  
“Prepare to fight, all of you. I know this looks bleak but this is what we’ve trained for. We all know how I like to challenge you all. Well this is your biggest test. This is where it counts to show how courageous you all are and show these Circle members they messed with the wrong soldiers. We’re doing this for our home, our family and those who have fallen. Are you wit me?” Everyone raised there swords, nodded as Alec looked to Raphael “Raphael aim the cannon at Valentine, and don’t miss”

  
Raphael looked at Alec stunned but then nodded as everyone waited for the fight to come. This was it, Magnus knew, the fight that if not all then very few would walk away from. Glancing over at his fellow soldiers he saw in their eyes that they knew this too. It made him think back to Charlie, when he called out his name before he fell. That look, that they know it’s the end and they’re not ready for it. Magnus looked down at the hard steel metal of his sword and couldn’t help but feel so much hate toward Valentine. He caused so much pain, and loss and for what reason? Just then Magnus couldn’t help but notice the reflection in his sword, of the glacial overhang. Looking up to it and then to see Valentine racing toward them down the slope, the idea hit him hard. Suddenly, before he could truly think about his actions he knocked Raphael away from the canon and grabbed it, running toward the Circle, aiming at the overhang.

  
“Will Wait, Will, come back” Alec screamed at him though Magnus ignored, his focus only on one thing.

  
Frantically, as Valentine drew nearer his sword raised, Magnus fumbled with the match trying to light the damn canon.

  
“Okay, you might want to light that right about now” Cat said looking panicked as she hopped on his shoulder.

  
“Quickly, quickly” Ragnor shouted only for the Falcon to swoop down swiping at Magnus causing him to lose the match in the blanket of snow.

  
“C'mon, we gotta help” Jace yelled as the other soldiers ran towards the Circle rushing to them.

  
“Smooth” Ragnor said looking to Magnus who was now digging through the snow. Just as Magnus was about to yell at him, he quickly smiled instead. Ragnor looked at Magnus oddly raising an eyebrow and before he could blink Magnus quickly grabbed at him. Ragnor was wiggling in Magnus’s grip when suddenly Magnus squeezed Ragnor’s stomach igniting a flame causing it to light the cannon fuse. Magnus then watched as within a few seconds it shot off, right toward the overhang.

  
“You missed! How could you miss?! He was three feet in front of you” Ragnor shouted fear evident in his voice when suddenly the cannon hit the overhang with a bang causing it to crumble from above as an echo roared throughout the mountain. “Oh I understand, Never mind” Ragnor said sounding surprised, Magnus smiling down at him.

  
The happiness was short lived however as Magnus noticed a figure quickly approaching, to then realize Valentine was almost on top of them. Quickly losing his smile Magnus stumbled back as Valentine in a fury roared, as he swung his sword. Magnus raised his arms, trying to shield the blow only to be shoved out the way as the sword blade sliced through Alec’s armour.

Struggling to his feet, Magnus quickly grabbed Alec before he fell. Both then noticing the wave of snow swallowing the Circle members as it heading right to them.

  
“Don’t look behind and just run”Alec said as Magnus held the side of him, both quickly running away from the avalanche.   
Hearing the roar of the snow closing in behind them, Khan quickly runs toward them as Magnus gets on. Grabbing at Alec’s hand, he tried to pull him on but Alec couldn’t keep his grip. Magnus stared at him watching as the snow rushed past them and dragged Alec off with it.

  
“Alexander!” Magnus shouted out as he and Khan too get dragged off with snow.

  
Ragnor, now riding down on a shield was now screaming out for Cat as he searched for her. Pulling at what he thought were her antenna’s, but was actually a Circle member’s head out of the snow he quickly stuffs it back down. “Nope Not Cat.” he said and then went back to searching. Growing more worried that she’s been buried, relief washes over him when he finally pulls her out by the antenna’s. “You are one lucky bug” He said bringing her closer as she shivered against him but smiled widely.

  
Magnus and Khan finally were able to break out from the snow, adrenaline pumping as they searched for Alec. Magnus eyes landing on him as Alec was trying desperately to grab onto something steady as the snow is dragging him towards the cliffs edge.

  
“Alec” Magnus screams as he and Khan race towards him now.

  
“Will, what are you doing get out of here and back to the others” Alec screamed holding tightly to a boulder as snow gushed past.

  
“Give me your hand”

  
“Are you crazy, you come any closer and we are all going to get thrown off this cliff”

  
“Just give me your hand and allow me to save you, you idiot” Magnus screamed as he and Khan finally reached to him. Khan fighting against the pull of the snow. Alec huffed out but then reached out for Magnus’s hand, who then pulled him up onto the horse. Quickly turning Khan around they now fought against the snow hoping to not get dragged to their doom.

  
“Do you see them” Izzy screamed as the rest of the troops who were now safe behind a part of the mountain that allowed the avalanche to flow past them.

  
“Yes” Raphael shouted pointing as Clary readied an arrow, that was now tied to a length of rope, and shoots it toward Magnus.

  
“Perfect! Now I’ll just pull them to safety” Simon shouted as he held onto the rope.

  
“We need help” Magnus said to Alec who was clutching his stomach as he looked around trying to asses the situation. While he was distracted, Ragnor and Cat hopped onto the horse just as the shield slid past going over the mountain.

  
“Cat, do something ” Ragnor said looking to her.

  
“Wait, why me” Cat questioned.

  
“You are a cricket, you’re supposed to be lucky” Ragnor told her, just as the arrow flew by, landing right near them. Magnus and Alec looked to one another then Alec grabbed the arrow with the rope and handed it to Magnus. Magnus then quickly tied it around Khan as he tugged on the rope letting them know they were secured.

  
“Nice, very nice! You can sit by me” Magnus whispered, taking Cat and placing her on his shoulder.

  
“Oh come on, that was…” Ragnor started, climbing onto Magnus’s back as Cat looked to him and smiled.

  
“Lucky” She said as Ragnor just rolled his eyes staring behind them. Now noticing the cliff and how close to the edge they are.  
“Ahh. We're going to die. We're gonna die! No way we are surviving this! Death is coming” Ragnor screamed.

  
Alec quickly reached out for the rope and tugged as hard as he could actually causing Simon to be dragged into the snow.  
“I think they are in trouble, help”Simon said as he was being dragged now causing Izzy, Clary, Jace and Raphael along with other soldiers to jump on top of him. As they stopped Simon from dragging, they were then able to get leverage. One by one they stood and started walking backwards, pulling Magnus, Khan and Alec. Magnus could see as the rope tighten and feel the resistance against the snow. Khan was now being pulled along as Magnus and Alec let out a sigh of relief, looking away from the cliffs edge.

  
“I knew we could do it” Ragnor shouted causing Cat to look to him and shake her head.

  
“You the shadow soldier…well, sort of.” Ragnor said as Magnus looked at him rolling his eyes but still smiled as the others came into sight.

  
“Step back, guys. Give them some air” Clary said as Izzy and Raphael helped Magnus and Alec off.

  
“Will, you are the craziest man I ever met.” Alec said turning to look at Magnus and then smiled “And for that, I owe you my life. Thank you, and know you have my trust” Alec said looking at him as Magnus smiled, wanting to reach out for him so badly.

  
“Let's hear it for Will, the bravest of us all” Simon shouted.

  
“You're King of the Mountain” Raphael said slapping him on the back

  
They were all cheering as Magnus stood laughing slightly. Just then as Alec tried to stand he collapsed to the ground, groaning slightly as Izzy grabbed at him.

  
“What's wrong Alec” Izzy said looking at him as everyone grew silent now.

  
Removing his hand to reveal his now split armour and the blood and puss now coming from his wound.

  
Jace dropped to his knees looked at Alec alarmed. “Buddy, Buddy look at me, you okay”

  
“Valentine’s sword was poisoned. Set up a tent, we need to get him out of the cold. We need to extract the poison now” Izzy screamed to everyone as she then looked to Alec. “Hold on Okay Alec, just hold on”

Alec just remembered seeing Will who eyes were filled with tears before darkness overcame him.


	15. Jace knows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter and I literally have the rest written out so I may upload more chapters tonight!!  
> We are coming to the end so I need to say a big Thank you to all of you for sticking with me through this story!  
> It’s been a blast to write and I’m so happy others took so well to it!  
> Disney am I right it’s just the best and Malec it’s such a crazy combo it works!!  
> Anyway thank you all my angels and hopefully you like this chapter!  
> Love you all <3

The soldiers were gathered around the mountain pass as their captain lay on the balance between life and death. Izzy had been in the tent for a while trying to access the damage as Jace, Clary, Magnus, Raphael and Simon were gathered by the entrance of the tent waiting for news.

  
As soon as Izzy walked out Jace was the first to rush over, Magnus resisting to follow not wanting to really intrude on family business. It didn’t stop him from looking at their lips in order to get some indication of what is going on.

  
“How bad is it” Jace asked as soon as he was in front of Izzy.

  
“I umm, I don’t think I can do much” Izzy said looking at him as Jace looked at her confused. Tears were filling her eyes as she sniffed trying her best to compose herself “The poison has gotten too far in his system. The most I can do is make him comfortable before…well before…”

  
At this point the tears came and Jace just pulled her in hugging her tightly. “There has to be something that can be done. We can’t lose him”

  
“It would take a miracle…Jace, I think you should go tell him goodbye”

  
Jace looked at Isabelle now shaking his head looking absolutely distraught.

  
“Izzy no, this can’t be the end. This can’t be his end” Jace said his voice raising causing some of the soldiers to look his way as Izzy tried to wipe away her tears.

  
“Jace I know this is…”

  
“No Izzy, just stop talking this way. We aren’t losing him, we aren’t giving up” Jace’s voice was raising causing everyone to look over.

  
“I am not giving up on my brother” Izzy screamed back, tears streaming down her cheek as Jace glared to her.

  
At this point Clary and Magnus ran over to them trying to calm them down as Raphael and Simon went to distract the soldiers from the situation at hand. They didn’t need the attention and they wanted to keep them calm through this time.

  
“Hey Jace, look at me. Maybe we should take a lil breather…”

  
“No Clary, my brother is laying on a cot as poison streams through his system and you want me to take a walk” Clary shook her head as Jace’s anger was now turned to her as Magnus went to Izzy.

  
“To calm down…it’s an emotional time but you can’t…” Clary started only for Jace to interrupt.

  
“Can’t be upset that our Captain is dying? That Alec is dying”

  
“No, of course. I didn’t mean…” Clary started again trying to say the right thing to calm Jace down. Magnus however knew that wasn’t going to happen, there was no right thing to say.  
“No I’m sorry…I…I need to see him”

  
Jace at this point pushed past everyone to go into the tent as Clary stared after him, tears in her eyes.

  
“I think I’m going to be sick” Izzy said running off away from the two, Clary was about to chase after her when Magnus grabbed her arm.

  
“May I talk with her. I…I may know how to fix this”

  
Clary looked at him confused looking as if she were about to ask, but instead nodded and then watched as Magnus walked toward Izzy.

  
“Izzy”

  
Izzy wiped the tears falling down her cheeks and turned to look at Magnus. “I’m sorry about that and about…shit I can’t believe this. He’s not supposed to die” Izzy said fresh tears falling now as she sunk to the snow, hugging herself as a sob escaped.

  
Magnus went to her, dropping to his knees as he wrapped his arms around her as she cried in his arms.

  
“Izzy, I can save him” Magnus whispered feeling as she froze in his arms. “I can save him” he said once more just so she knew she heard him correctly. Pushing away she looked right into Magnus’s eyes as he smiled slightly and nodded.

  
“Will, if you do this….” Izzy started but Magnus shook his head.

  
“I don’t care, I can’t let him die, not this way! Not because he was an idiot who had to go and save my life”

  
Izzy shook her head laughing lightly “He has a soft spot for you. He would do it all over again if he had too.”

  
“Yeah, like I said idiot”

  
Izzy laughed taking her hand and wiping away the tears from Magnus cheek. He didn’t even realize he was crying.

  
“Are you sure about this?” Izzy asked looking at him though Magnus could see the hope in her eyes.

  
Of course he was sure. It was amazing that in the beginning of this journey he hated Alec, actually despised the man and now he couldn’t imagine life without him. He didn’t know when it happened, when the exact moment that Alec became so important to him but it happened and he wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

  
“Yes” Magnus said standing and reaching for her hand. “Oh, just one more thing, if I’m about to expose myself to everyone, I think you should know my real name” Izzy looked at him taking his hand as he helped her stand. “Magnus”

  
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Magnus” Izzy smiled to him.

  
“Ready to save your brother” Magnus asked as she nodded, they then headed back to the tent.

  
Jace spun around to see Magnus and Izzy enter the tent. Wiping away a tear as he stood up.

  
“Izzy look I…”

  
“No time Jace, you’re forgiven for being an ass, for now we think we can save Alec”  
Jace stared at her then looked over to Magnus then back to Izzy. “Okay…what’s the plan”  
“You just need to promise not to freak out” Izzy said looking at Jace as Jace look at her oddly and then looked at Magnus.

  
“What is she talking about” Jace said looking at Magnus who sighed.

  
“Cat. Ragnor.” Magnus said as Jace looked at him more confused when suddenly something caught his eye on the floor that caused him too look down. Only too see the transformation of these two creatures turn into two humans standing right behind Magnus. No, not humans, warlocks.

  
“What the hell” Jace screamed staggering back hitting a table causing it to fall.

  
“ _Is everything okay in there_ ”

  
“Yes Raj, just stay outside” Izzy called out then looked back at Jace whispering “Jace calm down and look at me. Magnus says…”

  
“What the hell is a Magnus” Jace claimed looking completely unsure about everything now.  
“Magnus” Magnus said pointing to himself as Jace looked to him baffled.

  
“Right” Izzy said smiling and then looked to Jace “Magnus and his friends can help save Alec’s life”

  
“You’re a warlock” Jace said looking back to Magnus who nodded

  
“ _Are you sure everything is okay in there_ ”

  
“I swear to god Raj stop ease-dropping and get out of here before I come out there and punch you in the face” Izzy screamed out causing everyone to look at her. “Oh enough staring. Jace I will explain everything to you but for now we have to leave so they can help Alec”

  
“I…I don’t know. Izzy they are warlocks”

  
“Jace” Izzy said looking at him appalled as Ragnor snarled and Cat raised an eyebrow.  
“Who can hear very well I may add blonde boy”

  
“Ragnor” Magnus said shaking his head. “Jace come on. It’s me, the same guy who stood by your side for months. Who practiced with you, fought by your side. Even helped you release those crickets in Clary’s tent for her to bunk with you”

  
Izzy looked over Jace at that point as he shrugged causing her to roll his eyes.

  
“I’m the same guy just different name. You know me, and you know your brother means something to me. Allow me to save him, please.”

  
Jace looked at him and then nodded “Yeah, yeah of course” Jace said pulling Magnus into hug him “thank you”

  
Jace nodded at Cat and Ragnor as he walked over to Izzy as she held out her hand smiling as he took it.

  
“We’ll be outside.” Izzy said smiling at them “thank you all”

  
Both leaving without another word. Cat and Ragnor looked over to Magnus who turned and walked over to Alec.

  
Sitting on the edge of the cot he looked down to Alec who was sweaty and shaking. His wound was covered but Magnus could see the dark blood mixed with puss seeping through the bandage. Magnus took a shaky breath pushing some of Alec’s sweat stained hair away from his face.

  
“Will”

  
Magnus eyes shot to Alec who was now looking up at Magnus through heavy lids.

  
“What…” Alec started his voice barley a whisper.

  
“Shh, save your strength you stupid Nephilim” Magnus said brushing his thumb across Alec’s cheek. “Im going to make you better okay, and you may hate me after this, but you cant die. I cant lose you too” Magnus said as Alec pulled his brows together. Leaning down Magnus then kissed him softly on the lips, pulling back Alec looked at him, looking as if he had so much to say but didn’t have the strength. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay” Magnus said and watched as Alec slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

  
Cat and Ragnor looked at their friend in pain as Magnus brushed away a stray tear. He then looked over to them with determination clear in his eyes. “Let’s get to work”

  
The two nodded walking over to him. Outside the tent stood Izzy as she watched the small opening of the tent light up with different colours as Jace went to the distract the others so they didn’t have any wondering eyes.

  
After what felt like a lifetime, Magnus, Cat and Ragnor emerged from the tent. Izzy quickly scrambled to her feet as the three looked to her.

  
“So…” Izzy asked looking at them as Cat stepped forward and smiled

  
“We were able to get all the poison out so other than an ugly scar and being a little sore, he’s going to be okay. He should wake in a couple of hours”

  
Izzy smiled and practically pounced on Cat as she flung her arms around her “Thank you, thank you” Izzy cried out tears filling her eyes. Letting go of Cat she reached out for Ragnor who froze for a second but accepted the gesture as Izzy thanked him as well, Cat smiling at him as he shrugged. Izzy then reached out too Magnus, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek “thank you Magnus. You and your friends saved my brother and I don’t know how to thank you all enough”

  
Magnus looked her smiling and shrugged “I did this purely out of selfish reasons Isabelle. No need for thanks”

  
“Magnus, I don’t believe there is one selfish bone in your body” Izzy said looking as him as he looked down at her.

  
“I am hoping by all the hugging you guys didn’t screw up and Alec is going to live” Jace said as Izzy let go of Magnus shaking her head as Magnus smiled.

  
“Done being a baby and ready to thank me like a real man”

  
“Shut up” Jace said looking at him but then hugged him tightly “Seriously, thank you. I never should have doubted you”

  
“It’s all forgotten” Magnus said clapping his back.

  
Jace then let go and then walked to Cat and Ragnor. “Thank you, both of you for saving him.” Jace said sticking his hand out as they both shook it, not just accepting the thanks but also signalling that there was no divide between them any longer.

  
“Well why don’t you two go and see him, I’ll go let everyone know he’s going to be okay” Magnus said as Izzy and Jace nodded. They both gave one last thanks and ran into the tent.

  
“You know, if it doesn’t click to everyone now it will when he wakes, it’s only a matter of time. Your secret will be blown and everyone will know you’re a warlock. Including Alec” Cat said looking to Magnus who was staring out watching the soldiers in the distance going through formation.

  
“I know Cat”

  
“You also know what the penalty is Magnus, we should all get out of here” Ragnor said as Magnus look back to them.

  
“I’m not leaving till I know he is awake and he is fine” he smiled at them, seeing the worry plastered on their features. “You two should go, it’s my fault you are in this mess. I accept my fate if it comes down to it, but my fate isn’t your own. Go home, go back to Luke”

  
“Magnus” Cat said looking hurt as she stepped forward to him, only he took a step back.

  
“I’m going to go tell everyone that it looks likes Alec will pull through. Seriously, you two get out of here. I won’t have you die because of me” Magnus said then turned and headed straight for the soldiers

  
Ragnor and Cat watched as he walked off then looked to one another.

  
“He’s accepted that he’s going to die, all for a Nephilim” Ragnor said looking back to Magnus.

  
“We can’t leave him, I’m scared that if he believes that’s his fate…that he won’t fight back” Cat said quickly as Ragnor nodded. Both changed back into their animal form sticking around to watch over Magnus.

  
Everyone completely unaware to the figure who was behind the tent this whole. Raj stepped out from behind the tent gaping as he clutched his fist watching Magnus walking over to the other soldiers.


	16. and just like that, no more lies.

It was growing late as the sky began taking on the pink and purple hues indicating the sun was setting. Magnus was becoming quite restless, not even concentrating on the other soldiers anymore. He expected Alec up a while ago and was becoming nervous.

  
“Magnus”

  
Looking up to see Jace walking to him, he quickly jumped to his feet jogging as quickly as he could over to him.

  
“He’s up and he’s doing well, just as your friend said. He’s a little sore but he’ll live.” Relief washed over Magnus as he nodded as Jace smiled at him “Izzy is with him now but I’m sure he’d like to see you before he’s bombarded by the rest of the troops. I’m going to get everyone ready to march out so you get five minuets lover boy”

  
Magnus shook his head but clapped Jace on the back as he headed for the tent. Jace making a bee line right to Clary.

  
*  
As Magnus drew closer he could see Izzy, her back to him as she stood waving her arms, Alec was sitting down looking up at her a bit confused. As Magnus got closer he noticed the third figure standing there talking to Alec. The interaction started to make more sense the closer Magnus got.

  
Izzy was arguing against Raj as Alec looked to him taking in the information looking as if at war with himself.

  
Just then the three noticed Magnus walking there way. Raj smiling at him menacingly “Go on ask him” he stated as Izzy glared at him.

  
Alec stared as Magnus slowly made his way over to them all. Izzy looking as if she were in the verge of tears again but not because she was sad but due to how angry she was.

  
“Ask me what” Magnus asked looking from Alec to Raj raising an eyebrow.

  
“Tell me it isn’t true” Alec spoke up causing Magnus to look at him. Alec looked absolutely torn as if he wasn’t sure what to believe “Tell me you aren’t that stupid...to involve yourself in Shadow soldiers business.”

  
At this point Magnus realized that his secret was out.

  
Izzy looked from Magnus over to Alec. “Alec..” she started ready to protect Magnus, but Magnus was done with lying. No point in trying to hide it anymore. He knew after this, saving Alec’s life that his secret would be exposed. It would have taken a miracle to save Alec, or in their case magic.

  
“Its okay Izzy, it’s true Alexander…I’m a warlock” Magnus said shrugging as Alec looked at him and shook his head looking absolutely hurt. Running his hands through his hair looking down to the snow.

  
“By the angel” he finally said closing his eyes. He stood up wincing at the pain as Magnus looked at him. “Do you know what this means…what the law is? What I have to…shit” Alec said looking at Magnus now, who couldn’t help but feel his heart ache.   
“I can explain Alexander” Magnus said reaching out for his hand. Alec looking as if he was going to allow it only for Raj to stand in the way.

  
“You filthy creature” Raj shouted loud enough to attract the attention of Jace and a few of the soldiers looked over to them questionably.

  
“Shut up Raj, you are making a scene” Izzy said glaring at him as Raj rolled his eyes.  
“Let them come. They have a right to know, that this creature, impersonated a fellow soldier. Befriended them, made them feel things for him” Raj said as Alec clenched his jaw as Izzy glared at him “For what reason exactly? For his own personal gain? Whatever the reason be, this thing has no right to be among them.” Raj said grabbing Magnus now and pushing him to the snowy ground just as the soldiers came running over to see what the chaos was. “I knew there was something wrong with you the moment you walked into camp! He is a warlock!” Raj said looking at the soldiers as whispers filled the air.

  
“Okay I’ve seen enough” Ragnor said but Cat grabbed his arm “What” he spat out angrily as he looked back at her.

  
“I just want to see what happens”

  
“Cat are you insane? Can’t you…”

  
“I want to see if people’s minds are changing. Magnus stuck his neck out for a lot of them. They got to know him, care for him. Are you telling me that finding out he’s a Warlock is that bad? That’ll you’ll turn away from this person, because if so then there is no getting passed this. There will always be divide”

  
Ragnor looked at her and then back to the group. “Sure then, let’s watch Magnus get pushed around by the powered enraged lunatic…” Ragnor started as Raj made his way over to Magnus

  
“Treacherous snake” Raj said, kicking Magnus into the snow now as all eyes looked at them in complete shock.

  
Alec however had seen enough and pushed Raj away from Magnus as Izzy ran towards him.   
“Shut up, just shut up and let him explain” Alec said anger laced in his voice as Raj looked at him dumbfounded.

  
“Oh Alec, don’t let this creature fool you. Your father would not allow such a thing. You and I both know how disappointed he would be in you if he found out you were protecting this thing. How you felt about him. What would he do if he were here. Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement, the law is the law and that….”

  
“My name is Magnus Bane.” Magnus said standing as Izzy held onto his arm. Magnus looked to Alec now who looked to him, slight sheen across Magnus’s eyes. Magnus knew this was destroying him. He was so law abiding and needed to do the right thing, and Magnus was now conflicting that. “I did it to save Luke.” Magnus said to him shrugging as that was all the explanation he could give.

  
“High treason” Raj shouted again as Jace, Simon, Clary and Raphael looked like they were ready to kill him.

  
“I didn't mean for it to go this far” Magnus said glaring at Raj and then looked back to Alec. “It was the only way! Please, believe me. I couldn’t let him fight Alec, he wouldn’t have come back to us. ”

  
“Ultimate Dishonour” Raj butted in once more shouting when Alec finally turned to him grasping him by his shirt.

  
“You say another word and I swear I’m going to make sure you can never speak again” Alec claimed and then pushed him back, causing Raj to fall back on the snow.

  
“Alec…” Izzy started once more only for Alec to turn away as Magnus stared at him. He was thinking, hard, everyone could see that. They were all watching, holding their breathes till finally Alec shook his head and looked over to where Khan was.

  
“The law is the law” Alec muttered as Izzy shook her head.

  
“Alec no, no you can’t be serious” Izzy shouted as Magnus took a breath, closing his eyes.  
The soldiers catching onto their captains decision as all eyes looked between Alec and then to Magnus.

  
“Alec you can’t” Clary shouted out as Simon looked as if he was going to be sick. As Alec walked over to Khan reaching for Magnus's sword. Khan neighing loudly as Jace, Raphael, Clary, and Simon rushed over to Magnus.

  
“Restrain them.” Raj said to other soldiers who quickly reached out and held the gang back from Magnus. “You know the law”

  
“Buddy, he saved your life. Screw the damn law” Jace shouted to Alec as Raphael fought against the soldier holding him.

  
“This is not right” Raphael shouted as two more soldiers went to Izzy who punched one before another grabbed her from behind. She was being restrained by two men as she thrashed against them.

  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. Don’t worry about me” Magnus said looking at Simon, Raphael, Clary, Jace and Izzy who all stopped fighting now looking at him absolutely appalled “Thank you, to all of you. For everything.”

  
“Alec stop” Izzy shouted as tears streamed down her face. Alec just looking at Magnus now.  
“It’s okay” Magnus said closing his eyes now. It was okay to him, Cat and Ragnor were on their way to Luke, Valentine and the Circle were buried in snow and Alec was alive.

  
Cat and Ragnor, watching from a distant had seen enough. Realizing that Alec wasn’t going to be swayed in his decision they weren’t going to watch Magnus die. Just as the two were about to attack, Magnus’s sword hit the snow in front of him. Both came to a complete halt as Magnus slowly opened his eyes. Everyone fell into silence as they looked to Alec, not sure what this meant. Magnus looked at the sword for a moment and then his eyes flew up to meet Alec’s own.

  
“A life for a life, my debt is repaid.” Alec said as Magnus breathed out not understanding fully what just happened. “Go home...Magnus. You have no place here” Alec said looking at him and then quickly looked to the others “Let’s move out”

  
“But you can't just ...” Raj said appalled that Magnus was going to live, ready to argue only to shut up when Alec pulled him by the shirt bringing him closer.

  
“I said, 'Move out’ and if I remember correctly Raj, it doesn’t end well for people who defy their commander. Do you still have something to say?”

  
Raj just quickly shook his head as Alec let him go.

  
“Alec” Magnus said getting up, reaching for his arm.

  
“Don’t” Alec said pulling his arm away, not looking at Magnus anymore. “Don’t make it harder, just leave.” He said and then walked away as Magnus who watched him go.

  
Slowly but surely the army sadly walked away from Magnus. Magnus watching as not one would look his way.

  
“Magnus”

  
Turning around Jace, Clary, Simon, Raphael and Izzy now stood looking, smiling sadly at him.

  
“I guess this is it” Magnus said as Izzy and Clary ran to him hugging. “Come on, don’t make this sadder than it has to be”

  
“Shut up and allow us to cry” Clary said hugging him tighter as Izzy nodded.

  
“Okay” Magnus said wrapping his arms around them.

  
“I am so sorry” Izzy muttered as Magnus shook his head.

  
“Stop, I am the one who should be sorry”

  
“No way. Will you…I mean Magnus, you were the reason we got so far. You are an amazing soldier” Jace said sticking out his hand. Izzy and Clary let go as Magnus took Jace’s hand as Jace pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for everything”

  
“Aww man, I’m really going to miss you” Simon said throwing his arms around Jace and Magnus as Magnus began to chuckle through the tears.

  
As he let go of the two he glanced over to Raphael who sniffed lightly causing Magnus to smile.

  
“Are you…are you on the verge of tears” Magnus asked smiling as Raphael narrowed his eyes.

  
“Of course not. Goodbyes are a part of being in the army. I was prepared from the start for this. Goodbye Will, I mean…Magnus. Maybe not the exact goodbye but whatever” Raphael said shrugging.

  
“Goodbye Raphael. Thank you for being such a great friend”

  
“Dammit” Raphael said as he sniffed again, tears threatening his eyes as he walked to Magnus and hugged him tightly.

  
“Soldiers” Alec called out from ahead. “I said move out”

  
“Go, he’s been through enough. He doesn’t need defiant soldiers too.”

  
“Magnus” Izzy started but He just shook his head and smiled

  
“Don’t. I’m fine” Magnus said looking at them all “Go”

  
Slowly but surely with one last goodbye they all walked away heading over to Alec who was watching the whole scene. With one last look he turned away, leading his soldiers off the mountain.

  
Cat and Ragnor came and stood behind Magnus as they watched the soldiers disappear.  
“I thought you two left” Magnus said not turning to look back at them.

  
“Please, like you’d survive out here without us” Ragnor said as Magnus sighed, slumping in the snow. Cat and Ragnor sitting at opposite ends of him as Khan came over lying beside them. Cat pulling a blanket and throwing it around them. They were quiet for a while, just watching the nights sky no one knowing what to say.

  
“I should never have left home” Magnus said suddenly as they both looked to him as he just looked out in the distant.

  
“Hey C'mon. You wanted to save Luke's life” Cat said hugging him tightly.

  
“Yeah, who knew you'd end up shaming him, and losing all your friends and an Alec. Y'know, you just gotta ... just gotta learn to let these things go.” Ragnor said as Cat sent some magic his way causing a force to push him forward into the snow.

  
“Maybe I didn't go just for Luke. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right. So that when I looked in the mirror” Magnus said as he picked up his helmet “I'd see someone worthwhile. Someone who could finally do the right thing, without screwing up. I was wrong, I see nothing” Magnus said pitching the helmet.

  
“Hey, that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all” Ragnor said picking up the helmet “Let me just shine this up for you” spitting on the Helmet and wiping it away Ragnor then held it out as Magnus saw his reflection “I can see you, look at you, you look so pretty” Magnus however just sniffed and Ragnor looked at him and sighed. “Look Magnus, you say you want to see someone worth while, well I do.”

  
“We both do” Cat said smiling to him, grabbing his hand.

  
“You risked your life to help people you love. You joined and befriended Nephilim, which isn’t something that is easily done. You pushed yourself even when you had everything pushing back telling you, you should give up. You are one hell of a fighter with the best intentions and a heart of gold. If you cant see it then know I sure hell can…that everyone can see, you are a hero”

  
Magnus looked up at Ragnor then, who pulled him into a hug “And I will keep telling you this till you believe it”

  
“We both will” Cat said hugging the two tightly.

  
“Thank you both.” Magnus said as they pulled away. “Well, we have to face Luke sooner or later. How about we go home” Magnus said after a moment to the two of them who looked at him and nodded.

  
“Yeah. This wont be pretty” Ragnor said sighing.

  
“Don't worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it.” Cat said as they looked to her and nodded. Standing up they started to prep Khan when suddenly a piercing caw cut through the mountains.

  
The shadow of a Falcon caused all three to look up spotting as the falcon flew overheard. Eyes wide the three looked at one another and ran to the edge of cliff watching as the Falcon flew down, searching the snow. Just the a hand popped out of the snow as Valentine broke through the icy slush, letting out a roar. Just then other Circle members broke through the slush and soon he was joined by five of his soldiers. Without any sort of discussion Valentine started down the path toward Alicante City. Magnus, Cat and Ragnor watched them disappearing around the bend all gaping at the scene. Before Magnus could fully process what he witnessed he grabbed his sword and mounted Khan, turning toward the Circle.

  
“Uh, home is that way” Ragnor shouted looking to Magnus pointing to the opposite direction.

  
“I have to do something” Magnus said looking at him, worry written all over his face.

  
“Did you see those Circle members” Ragnor said looking from Magnus then to Cat. “They popped out of the snow! LIKE DAISIES! Look I’m sure your boy toy can handle this but…”

  
“Ragnor, he’s going. I’m not letting him face this alone. Are we in this together, or not” Cat interrupted as both she and Magnus looked to Ragnor.

  
Ragnor groaned rolled his eyes but then smiled looking to them. “Let's go kick some ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I may update the rest tomorrow  
> So hopefully you enjoy these two.  
> I apologize for mistakes or errors!  
> Thanks for reading!


	17. it is what it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so remember when I said the other chapters would be uploaded and well then didn’t upload them...my internet was giving trouble you guys! I’m sorry but hopefully I can upload the last chapter tonight after this one!!  
> Thank you for all the love and comments and kudos! Y’all are amazing and I’m so happy you’ve been enjoying the story!  
> Hope you enjoy the rest!

By morning Alec and his troops arrived in the city, with a small group of the Empress’s council greeting them at the gates. They were informed that a parade would be held in their honour tonight but for now, they could rest at the Palace. Not exactly ecstatic over the idea Alec however kept his mouth shut. He was still feeling uneasy on how things were left with Magnus. He felt guilty and angry and frustrated over the situation and himself. More so the way Izzy would glare at him, while the others looked slightly disappointed in him. He tried to ignore it though, knowing it was for the best. What made everything worse was when they got to the palace the Empress had summoned Raj and Alec to a meeting in an hour. He now had to get Raj to keep his mouth shut over the whole situation. He knew it would be for the best if Lydia didn’t know about Magnus and the others.

  
“Hey Raj, may I speak with you” Alec called out as he ran toward Raj, catching up with him before he went into the throne room.

  
“What is is it Lightwood” Raj spat out as he crossed his arms watching as Alec walked towards him.

  
Being in the palace now, in Raj’s domain Alec could see the confidence boost and knew he wasn’t going to make this easy. If it were anything else Alec would have probably just forgotten about it but he couldn’t have him go and tell the Empress about Magnus.

  
“I want to ask you to keep quiet about Mag…the warlocks being in our troops” Alec stuttered out wanting to kick himself for sounding so nervous. Raj smiled slightly as he nodded, raising an eyebrow to him.

  
“I see how that is an embarrassment for you, but she has a right to know about them. She would actually have the stomach to follow the law” Raj said turning on his heel causing Alec to run a bit ahead to block him off.

  
“Just stop, she doesn’t need to know. We defeated the circle and Valentine is gone…everything is fine and the warlocks are far from here, she doesn’t need to know about them”

“I understand you and your friends feel things for those…creatures. You being the worse of them all for falling for one” Alec clenched down on his jaw keeping quiet as Raj then shrugged “but the law…”

  
“Is the Law, I know. I just….it reflects badly and the people don’t need to know, the Empress doesn’t need to know” Alec said trying to make it seem he was embarrassed over the situation.

  
Raj suddenly started to laugh and then took a step forward running his fingers along Alec’s arm, causing Alec to look down to them, then back to Raj “and what’s in it for me if I keep your secret?”

  
Grabbing Raj by his arm and twisting it caused Raj to screech as Alec spoke to him, clearly annoyed.

  
“How about the fact that you were assigned basically to keep the Empress updated on my troops and me. You were trusted in recruiting and should have known everyone walking into that camp and you, allowed three Warlocks to just waltz in. On top of that, they were basically the ones to save all of Idris, how is she supposed to look at her people and tell them their heroes are warlocks. Now, don’t get me wrong I know it won’t reflect well on me, but you… fraud, treason, all under your nose? I don’t see how she’d still keep you by her side” Alec then let go of Raj pushing him back watching him stumble as he grasped his arm.

  
“Okay, I see your point captain. It’s better to keep it all hush” Raj said straightening up “I will keep quiet on the warlocks and we will just inform her of the success of her troops and how it all went smoothly. Be warned though Lightwood, the truth has a way of exposing itself sooner or later” Raj said watching as Alec grimaced at him.

  
“That’s a threat to both of us, you moron”

  
“No, for me it would be bad but for you…we both know why you are so desperate to keep this a secret. You’d be losing a lot more than me.”

  
“Don’t we have a meeting to go too” Alec snarled causing Raj to smirk at him as he walked ahead. Alec sighing out before heading into the throne room.

  
*  
The two walked in watching as Lydia perked up smiling. She quickly stood from her throne and ran to Alec, hugging him tightly.

  
“I’m so happy you’re back and what you accomplished” Lydia said hugging him tighter, then pulled back to look at him. “You seem older somehow, you look great, but…sad” Alec looked at her opening his mouth only to shut it not knowing how to respond. “Though I suppose that is what war will do. I’m sorry for your losses and your father, he will be honoured Alec, just know that”

  
“Thank you, but he died protecting you and Idris, he wouldn’t of wanted it any other way”

  
Lydia smiled at him and then walked back to her throne, Alec noticing Raj step forward only to awkwardly stumble as Lydia bypassed him. Clearinghouse his throat in order to keep from laughing he followed Raj, as they both walked to the throne where Lydia now sat.

  
“Okay Alec, tell me everything and please be informed Raj is here, so if you leave anything out I will know” she said smiling as Alec looked over to Raj.

Taking a breath he told Lydia everything, leaving out nothing except for Magnus and his friends of course. He stumbled over a few things at first but Lydia didn’t seem to question it and soon the story flowed easily. Raj stayed silent in the back, only nodding when Lydia looked over to him. When Alec was done Lydia stared at him before she stood up and smiled.

“Raj, please make a list of names of all the troops, as well as starring our fallen soldiers. Everyone will get an award tonight for their loyalty and bravery” Raj nodded, giving Alec a last look before he left.

  
“It’s nice you want to award everyone but I would prefer to not be included….”

  
“Stop” Alec’s head snapped up to look at her as she continued “What aren’t you telling me Alec?” Lydia asked raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

  
“What…I….nothing….I told you everything and…”

  
“And I don’t buy it. You started off the story pretty rocky and you can barely look at me. You are rejecting being awarded for your services and I don’t know what you told Raj, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard him stay that quiet, ever!” Lydia said looking as Alec huffed out “I thought your behaviour was because of what happened with your dad but if there is more. If there is something I should know, then tell me because I will find out sooner or later.”

  
Alec looked at her, contemplating for a moment as she looked at him expectantly but he couldn’t bring himself to say the truth. Instead he stood tall, and looked at her and shrugged. “ I told you everything your majesty. May I go now?”

  
Lydia sighed and waved her hand “Fine, be sure to dress nicely to receive your medal Captain. You’re dismissed”

  
Alec turned on his heel quickly getting out the room, this wasn’t what he wanted, for her to suspect something was up but at least she didn’t know the truth.

  
*  
Alec sighed as he closed the throne room doors behind him and headed back to his quarters, when Izzy stepped out from behind one of the pillars.

  
“Izzy! By the angel what are you doing” Alec said clearly startled “how long have you been out here”

  
“I wanted to talk to you Alec and it couldn’t wait. I have been wanting to talk to you alone since the situation on what happened on the mountain” Izzy said glaring at her brother.  
Alec looked at her and sighed walking ahead to continue to his quarter as his sister followed close behind. “Forgive me, I think the icy glare that I have been getting threw me off of that fact”

  
“Well maybe it wouldn’t be so icy if you had the balls to allow Magnus to stay” Izzy shouted as Alec turned to her, showing a ‘shh’ gesture before he spoke.

  
“Izzy, I am not discussing this with you, this is not the time, or the damn place ” Alec whispered out feeling his temper rise.

  
“By the angel! It’s not fair Alec. He is the reason the circle and Valentine are gone. He is the reason why Idris is safe . Jesus Alec, he is the reason you are here, breathing.” Izzy said, her voice raising as Alec rolled his eyes.

  
“It’s Complicated” Alec muttered out causing Izzy to groan which made Alec turn around and began to walk ahead as Izzy huffed behind him as she powered walk again to keep up with him.

  
“Complicated? Is that why you had to convince Raj, that weasel to keep quiet? So what, you get to make everyone believe you and your troops are the real heroes? While Magnus and his friends do what? Stay quiet about it all and pretend they weren’t major contributors? You are such a fucking coward Alec. You are too afraid to admit you messed up, you’re too afraid to confess the truth, heck you’re too afraid to say how you feel. You can’t even tell Lydia, you’re friend about what happened, we all know she would understand but no instead…”

  
At this point Alec had enough of Izzy’s rant and quickly came to stop. It was so sudden that Izzy almost slammed right into his back as he quickly turned to face her now.

  
“You have no idea what the hell you are talking about Isabelle” Isabelle flinched at her full name leaving her brothers mouth. He never called her that unless he was scolding her and she absolutely hated it.

  
“You may have a point with me being a coward but you are justifying it with all the wrong reasons. All the worse reasons and if that is how you think of me, then by the angel I must be one horrible person. Yelling at me about the situation isn’t going to fix it however so shut up because I don’t need anyone to overhear the bullshit you are saying. If you’re going to ease drop on my conversations, then at least get the facts straight!” Alec said the turned around, taking a few steps forward before turning around “Yes, Lydia is my friend but she is the Empress and the law is the law. Magnus and his friend’s committed a crime and the penalty is death. When your in such a high position, you have to make the hard choice and do what is best for your people and not what you or a friend wants. Putting your needs and wants before others who count on you to lead and follow the law, now that is a cowardly move and Lydia isn’t a coward. Not like me”

  
With that Alec walked off leaving Izzy who just stood there watching as Alec walked away, her brothers words replaying in her head. She finally understood why Alec was so desperate to keep everything a secret and her heart ached for her brother. It wasn’t so they could be seen as the heroes, or any sort of embarrassment on his part. Like he said he spared Magnus’s life for his own selfish reasons, because he wouldn’t kill him, he couldn’t kill him.

  
*

  
At the time of the parade Alec was completely lost in thought that Jace and Izzy were growing worried. Izzy felt horrible about their talk earlier and Alec avoided everyone for the day, so now was the only time they had a chance to talk with him. He was distant and moody and the troops were clearly feeding off of that energy as they were all gathered by the entrance of the city now. They would start off here and march through the city, to end at that palace where they would be presented with awards from the Empress. No one looked in the mood to celebrate however, they were all just gloomy and it was a sad state to see, especially hearing the crowd cheering for their heroes.

  
“Buddy” Jace said as Izzy followed closed behind walking over to Alec. Alec’s head snapped up to look over to them as they got close, Jace spoke up again “We can explain and we can go find Magnus and…”

  
“No we can’t” Alec said quickly cutting Jace off, looking forward, indicating he was not in the mood to talk about the situation.

  
“Alec, its okay..” Izzy started , understanding her brother now and wanting to try and make things better. She was feeling guilty and she was sure if they explained the situation, mercy would be shown. Only Alec just glared at her causing her to grow silent.

  
“Just drop it. Both of you, it is what it is” Alec stated, a calm tone causing both Jace and Izzy shiver at the iciness of it. “It’s safer that no one else knows that he was a part of the army”

  
“Alec, we shouldn’t feel afraid. Magnus was a major…”

  
“For him Jace, its safer for him. I not worried about us” Alec said looking at Jace watching as the realization hit Jace as Izzy looked down to her feet. This was why Alec was so fixated on keeping it all to himself and not letting it get out.

  
Alec wasn’t afraid for him, or the troops reputation because he knew they would get passed it easily. No one would look at them disgusted, or point and glare and not even bother to listen to their side of the story. No one would scream for their heads because they would be seen as the victims. Unlike Magnus, Ragnor and Cat, they would have no mercy because of who they are. Alec did all this to protect them, to protect Magnus. He wanted them to live out their days and not get pulled into this huge mess, because they were the heroes and sadly wouldn’t be seen that way. Instead Alec needed to pretend like they didn’t exist, like Magnus didn’t exist in order to protect them.

  
Jace was about to speak up when a voice called out from ahead.

  
“Make way for the heroes of Alicante”

  
The cheers started as Alec walked forward leaving Izzy and Jace behind. He climbed onto his horse, concentrating fully on the reigns, marching along not making eye contact with anyone. He just wanted all the praises to be over, he knew he didn’t deserve them.

  
Izzy and Jace fell back in line with the other soldiers looking to one another not knowing how to make the situation better. Only a flash of a black horse riding past them caused all eyes to look ahead, as Jace gaped and Izzy couldn’t help but smile as the other soldiers stopped mid march. Magnus pulled up right beside Alec then.

  
“Alexander”

  
Alec looked over to Magnus, blinking a couple of times clearly not believing who he was seeing.

  
“Magnus, What are you doing here?” Alec exclaimed looking around to see everyone’s reactions, he didn’t need attention brought into him. A few people looked on a bit annoyed but no one looked really alarmed as they all continued celebrating.

  
“Valentine and a few Circle members are alive! They're in the city!” Magnus whispered not wanting anyone to overhear.

  
“You…you shouldn’t be here, Magnus. Go home.” Alec said almost not hearing what he was saying, too busy studying others reactions. He needed to continue moving, so no one would wonder why a random person was stopping the parade.

  
“Alec, listen to me. I saw them in the mountains! I saw them escape their snowy burial somehow and they were heading right toward here. You have to believe me” Magnus said riding in front of Alec now causing him to stop.

  
“Why should I?” Alec snapped raising an eyebrow. He could feel people glaring toward Magnus now and he didn’t like this. He was growing anxious and just needed to get to the palace, then he could concentrate and think. When Magnus was around he couldn’t, one of the side affects for falling for someone. You only want to keep them safe and screw everyone else.

  
“Why else would I come back?” Magnus exclaimed causing all of Alec’s anger to wash away as he looked at him. “ You said you trust Will...Why is finding out that I’m a warlock any different?”

  
Alec couldn’t help but sigh as he nodded “Okay, Okay. Look we will keep our eyes open, but you need to leave” Alec claimed as Magnus looked like he was about to fight him on the matter. “This isn’t just us anymore, look around . There are witnesses, civilians. You need to remove yourself from this and leave before they realize… Please” Alec said voice low and then rode around him. Magnus watched as he trotted ahead and sighed out only to look back to the others who were looking at him sadly.

  
“Be on guard” Magnus said quickly then rode off.

  
“Now where are you going?” Ragnor asked popping up from the side bag as Magnus got off of Khan.

  
“To find someone who will believe me and help me do something about it”

*

Finally reaching the front of the Great Palace, the Shadow Soldiers climbed up the stairs all seeming oddly thrown off. Following close behind them now was the Alicante Dragon, the guardian for safety around the city. The Empress then emerged from the palace doors, waving to her people as she climbed down the stairs, greeting the soldiers with a warm smile.

  
“The people of Idris, heaven smiles down upon the Kingdom! We will all sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors” Lydia said smiling, she then looked to the troops and frowned slightly as they all looked to their feet. She looked to Alec then who was so staring out at the crowd she didn’t even think he noticed her presence.

  
*

  
“Sir, the Empress is in danger”

  
“Ugh” The man said brushing Magnus hand off and walking away, cheering on the soldier as the Empress made her speech.

  
“The Circle is HERE, Please, you have to help” Magnus said turning to another man who pushed past him, ignoring him.

  
“No one will listen”

  
“Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?” Ragnor said as Cat rolled her eyes.

  
“Ragnor” Magnus groaned annoyed as Ragnor shrugged

  
“Hey, you are being followed by a green and blue skinned person, it’s not hard to realize you are a warlock as well. Of course you’d be ignored”

  
“Fine, well then let’s get to the palace if we have to do this alone” Magnus said pushing past the sea of people getting to the palace as quickly as he could.

  
*

  
“Alec are you…” Lydia said walking to him gaining Alec’s attention finally, who looked to her and dropped to his knee.

  
“Your Majesty, we wanted to present you the sword of Valentine.” He said holding out the blade as Lydia looked from it back to Alec and sighed.

  
“I know what this means to you, Captain. Your father would have been very proud.” Lydia said as Alec looked up at her.

  
Just then Valentine's Falcon swooped down and grabbed the sword hilt carrying it away. Alec pushed Lydia behind him as he stood looking as the falcon flew up to the roof, where a line of stone gargoyles were resting. Only one of the gargoyles moved and caught the sword as the falcon dropped it, Valentine showing himself as he stood in the light.

  
The gasps and screams emitted from the crowd, then suddenly a the few Circle members jumped out from under the Alicante Dragon. Within a blink of an eye, Lydia was grabbed, Alec was kicked to the steps and taken into the palace before any of the other soldiers could do anything.

  
“No” Alec screamed running toward the entrance, Jace and the others running up the steps to help, but the Circle were to quick and barricaded the great doors in no time. On the roof, Valentine laughed disappearing as the soldiers quickly rushed off to try and find something to break down the door.

  
*

  
Inside the palace, just outside the throne room, two Circle members stayed outside the throne room as three dragged Lydia inside, out on the balcony to meet Valentine and for everyone to get a view of the scene.

  
“Boo.” Valentine said as he stuck his head in her face while hanging from the roof. Lydia who raised and eyebrow just looked at him.

  
“ Guard the door” Valentine ordered as he climbed down from the roof. His soldiers went running to the door as he then looked back to Lydia “Your walls and armies have fallen. And now it's your turn. Bow to me” Valentine said walking right up to her as her people looked on in horror.

  
Cat and Ragnor, in their dragon and cricket form had left unseen, off to warn Magnus and the others about the situation. Hoping by now they knew how they’d get to the impress in time.

  
*  
Cat and Ragnor had transformed into their creature counterparts to check on the Empress because Magnus knew by the time he reached the palace, he would be too late. So he went to find Alec and the others to see what he could do to help. Only to find Alec and the other soldiers trying to break down the great doors with a pole.

  
“They'll never reach the Empress in time” Magnus muttered watching them from the stairs and then looked around, only to spot a few tall pillars by the side of the palace, smiling suddenly. Whistling to gain their attention, the troops including Alec all turned to Magnus as he smiled slightly. “I've got an idea” He said simply then ran off leaving everyone to stare after him.

  
Izzy, Clary, Simon, Jace and Raphael all looked at one another then dropped the pole causing a few soldiers to stumble trying to support the weight, as the group went to follow Magnus. Leaving Alec and the rest of the soldiers behind, without another look.

  
“So what’s the plan”

  
Magnus turned around to find Izzy smiling widely at him as Jace, Simon, Clary and Raphael stood behind her.

  
Magnus smiled at all of them and then held out long pieces of cloth. “Going back to the basics” Magnus stated as he pointed to the pillars. Each looking to them and then catching onto the plan.

  
“Challenge accepted” Jace claimed grabbing a piece of cloth as each followed walking to a separate pillar, throwing the cloth around it.

  
One by one they began climbing up on a separate pillar and though struggling slightly they were able to climb to get into the palace quietly and without being seen. Izzy was next, standing beside Magnus but just before she went to climb, she looked over to Magnus. Magnus looked to her waiting for her to say something only Izzy began to smile and nodded for Magnus to look next to him. Pulling his eyebrows together, Magnus then looked beside him, only to find Alec, as he flung a piece of cloth around the final pillar and looked over to Magnus.

  
“What are you doing” Magnus said looking at him raising an eyebrow slightly shocked to find him there.

  
“Trusting you” Alec said as Magnus looked at him fighting back a smile as he nodded. “Don’t screw it up” Alec then stated smiling slightly as he started climbing up the pillar.

  
Magnus just shook his head, allowing himself to smile now. “why am I so attracted to you” he muttered to himself as he climbed up following everyone.


	18. That’s all folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all okay this is the end!!  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the ending of this story.  
> I had a blast writing and thank you all for the support.  
> I apologize so much if their are any mistakes. I was literally falling asleep so if something doesn’t makes sense it’s probably because my eyes closed on me haha  
> Anyway if there are any feel free to pointnif out to me  
> Thanks again!!!!!!!!

Magnus and the Gang wasted no time sneaking through the halls, moving quietly through them as they made their way to the Empress. Just as they were about to turn the corner, Simon spun to come face to face with someone screaming only for Alec to put a hand over his mouth.

  
“It’s just Ragnor, Simon” Magnus said softly as Cat was looked around the corner hoping that didn’t cause any Circle members to come and check to see the issue.

  
“Sorry..I wasn’t expecting that”

  
“Good thing you aren’t in a situation that calls for you to stay calm…oh wait” Raphael stated only for Ragnor to laugh.

  
“No one is coming. We’re in the clear” Cat said looking to Magnus.

  
“The door is being guarded by two Circle members, the other three are inside the throne room with Valentine and the Empress outside on the balcony.

  
“Okay, they’re divided that’s good. Easier to take out” Jace said smiling slightly.  
“Plus they don’t know we are here so we have the jump on them” Clary said as everyone nodded.

  
“Okay, so here is the plan…the balcony has paper lanterns tied onto a thick wire that leads to the palace steps. If we can knock out the guards by the doors and then get to the Empress we can use that for an escape.” Magnus started talking to everyone as they looked to him.

  
“Okay, Clary and Izzy you two deal with the guards by the door. Raphael, Simon and Magnus you two take care of the others on the balcony and Jace, you get Lydia and get her out of here. I’ll distract Valentine till you all can escape. Saving the Empress is our highest priority, do we understand”

  
Everyone nodded as Cat and Ragnor looked at the group. “Umm hello” Cat said waving a hand in front of them.

  
“We are here to help as well” Ragnor said crossing his arms. “We do have more value than scoping out the area and turning into a bug and dragon. I’m ready for action.”

  
“Good, you two standby until I give you the cue that we need you. You two are our secret weapons” Magnus said as Ragnor looked at him and nodded. Cat on the other hand just crossed her arms rolling her eyes. “Okay let’s go” Magnus said as they all ran off to put the plan in motion.

  
“Wait a minute…we are being left to wait on the sidelines agains aren’t we” Ragnor said after a minute.

  
“Yup” Cat said crossing her arms as Ragnor groaned.

  
“We aren’t though…right?” Ragnor asked as Cat looked at him.

  
“Nope, I say we go get that Falcon on our side.” Cat said and then ran off, Magnus stood their for a second then shrugged following her.

  
*

  
“Alec, Go” Izzy shouted.

  
The plan was going well as Clary, and Izzy had taken down each guard now tying them up as Alec followed by Jace, Simon, Raphael and Magnus. They all ran around the corner and into the throne room where the three other Circle members were charging to them. Magnus, Raphael and Simon charged right back to them as Jace and Alec bypassed them easily heading to the balcony where Valentine and Lydia were.

  
“I tire of your arrogance, woman. Bow to me” Valentine said holding his sword to Lydia’s neck.

  
“No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it.” Lydia said leaving Valentine staring at her for a moment in complete confusion.

  
Valentine, raising his sword to her once more angrily gritted out “Then you will kneel ... in pieces”

  
Swinging his sword, ready to strike; only for Alec to rush in and block the strike, metal striking metal. He then swung around a pillar, and using it as momentum kicked Valentine in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

  
“Jace, get the Empress” Alec shouted as he blocked a swing from Valentine who was trying to get back to Lydia. Jace went running right to Lydia as she gaped at Alec and Valentine fighting before her eyes.

  
“Sorry, your Majesty” Jace said as he picked her up swiftly to the wire that they were going to use as an escape. At this point Magnus and the rest of the group came running onto the balcony, spotting the scene and with no time to spare they ran over to Jace. Izzy quickly tied the cloth around the wire handing it to Jace as Clary secured Lydia to him.

  
“Hold tight” Jace said as Lydia looked confused only for Jace to stand on the edge of the bannister and push off, sliding down the cord with paper lanterns flying off. The sound of Lydia screaming filled the air. Clary then followed behind, as Izzy and Simon went next as Raphael followed. Magnus was about to go hearing the shouts from everyone down below to hurry. He couldn’t just leave Alec though and when he looked back to see them, Valentine was able to kick Alec causing him to fall on his back only for Valentine to pick him up and smash his head against Alec's own.

  
Wincing at the scene he looked to see Alec clutching his ribs on the ground, as Valentine approached him. Quickly pulling out his own sword he swung it around and quickly cut the cord, all Valentine could do was watch it fall among the crowd.He could no longer see the Empress among the sea of people and knew he had lost.

  
“No” Valentine cried out as the people below cheered. “Ahh” Valentine screamed out of frustration pushing Magnus out of the way as he stalked towards Alec. He was just trying to get up when Valentine had reached over to him, kicking him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground “You! You took away my victory”

  
Just then a red orb flew, knocking Valentine away from Alec. Valentine looked over to Magnus, as if seeing him there for the first time.

  
“No!” Magnus said smiling as Valentine looked at him bemused. Just then Cat and Ragnor transformed into their warlock forms just behind Magnus “We did” the two said smiling. Valentine’s eyes opened wide at the realization of seeing the three of them. The avalanche taking out more than half his army, of course it wasn’t just ordinary Shadow Soldiers.

  
“The soldier from the mountain” Valentine stated, leaving Alec who fell to the floor hard clutching his stomach. “Three filthy Warlocks” Valentine screamed as he chased after them, only they all quickly formed and sent magical orbs his way. This caused Valentine to fly back landing right on his back as they ran off, slamming the door leading out of the throne room shut. Magnus could barely let out a breath before Valentine rammed his fist through the wooden door. Cat let out a shriek as the three jumped away from the door.

  
“What is he, half robot” Ragnor said as Valentine punched another fist through the door.   
“Who cares, run” Cat said as Magnus grabbed Ragnor’s arm and they all ran down the hall.  
“So what's the plan” Cat said looking to Magnus quickly.

  
“Ummmmm…” Magnus said looking around.

  
“YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?” Ragnor said looking over to him in awe

  
“Hey, I'm making this up as I ... go ...” Magnus said halting and taking a step back to look out a window to a pile of fireworks and two men. “Rag…”

  
“Way ahead of you. C'mon, Cat” Ragnor said as Cat nodded both transforming and jumping out the window onto non other than Valentine’s falcon as they flew across to the tower. Magnus took a few steps back to assess the situation, only for Valentine to come around the corner swinging his sword.

  
Dodging the attack Magnus quickly shimmied up a pole, only for Valentines to quickly hack through the wood. In no time the Pole went crashing through the wall of the palace as Magnus dangled, hearing the crowd below gasp. Quickly he pulled himself up looking around trying to escape his predicament. He looked down at the crowd, who were staring up at him gaping now knowing he couldn’t climb down. With only one solution as Valentine started to hack at the pillar once more, Magnus jumped up and grabbed onto the roof of the the palace pulling himself up. He looked across to where Ragnor and Cat were hoping they were gathering ammunition.

  
*  
“Citizens. I need firepower” Ragnor said causing the men to look down at the small talking green Dragon, a blue cricket and a falcon that cawed to them.  
“Who are you” The man asked looking at Ragnor questionably as the other noticed Cat raising an eyebrow.

  
“Your worst nightmare” Ragnor said as Cat and he transformed causing the two men to scream and run toward the door to get down from the tower.

  
*  
“Why is he on the roof” Jace said looking to Magnus who seemed to be measuring something.

  
“I just wish we could help more” Izzy said looking up at him.

  
“Who is he” Lydia asked looking at the two.

  
“Magnus Bane” Clary said looking up to him worried.

  
“He’s a warlock, but don’t tell the Empress” Simon claimed totally engrossed in the scene that he had to question why Raphael smacked him and completely missed the look everyone shot him as Lydia smiled slightly.

  
Magnus backed along the roof, measuring the distance with his hands, when suddenly Valentine crashed through the roof right in front of him and raised his sword. He was blocking Magnus’s view of the tower as Magnus looked at him in shock backing a bit away as Valentine smiled.

  
“Guess you're all out of ideas” Valentine said rushing to him with his sword. Suddenly an arrow came flying from behind, hitting Valentine in the shoulder not only catching Valentine off guard but causing him to lose grip of his sword. Magnus was able to to grab it, turn it around and now had it pointing to Valentine. Alec couldn’t help but smile as he put away his bow watching as Valentine was now on the ground, arrow in shoulder snarling at Magnus.  
“Not quite” Magnus said and then shouted “Ready, Ragnor”

  
Ragnor was now behind Magnus, a rocket strapped to his back “I am ready, baby” Cat smiling at Valentine snapped her finger, lighting a stick as Ragnor looked over to her then “Light me” He said and Cat did just that.

  
Magnus then kicked Valentine in the face, causing him to fall to his back and then pinned his shirt to the rooftop with his sword. Valentine looked in complete shock as Ragnor came speeding toward him with a huge rocket strapped to him.

  
“ Alec get out of the way” Magnus shouted as he jumped out of the way.

  
Alec quickly rolled to the side , off of the roof catching onto a paper lantern and sliding down from the roof to the ground. Ragnor had then unhooked himself falling right to the roof as the rocket shot forward hitting a struggling Valentine who was trying to escape. The three warlocks used their magic then to guide the rocket with Valentine to fly straight into the firework tower, where Cat and Ragnor set up the most explosive sets.

  
Magnus turned to the two and pulled them by the arms “Get off the roof, get off the roof” As the fireworks exploded, they all jumped off using their cloths to slide down the cord. The explosion came quick as pieces of the tower came flying causing Magnus to let go and drop right onto Alec, who just was getting up from his landing causing them both to fall to ground. Valentine's sword landed nearby as the two untangled from another. They both looked at one another then, completely in awe and then started to laugh as relief washed over them.

  
“Magnus…” Alec started as Magnus looked at him smiling. “I’m so sorry”

  
“What for” Magnus said completely confused as to why Alec was sorry, only nothing else could be said as Jace, Simon, Izzy, Clary, Raphael, Cat and Ragnor ran over to them. They were both helped up as the gang then went and hugged Magnus tightly. Alec smiling at them all till an annoying voice cut through the moment causing them all to cringe.

  
“That was a deliberate attempt on my life! Where is he? Now he's done it! What a mess!” Raj complained storming toward the group, as Alec and the others stood in front of Ragnor, Cat and Magnus protecting them all. “Stand aside, those creatures aren’t worth protecting” Raj threatened glaring at Magnus.

  
“They are heroes” Alec stated as Raj huffed out a laugh.

  
“They are warlocks. They will never be worth anything” Raj muttered as Alec snarled grabbing him and pulling him closer ready to fight him.

  
“Listen, you pompous little...”

  
“That is enough” Lydia said walking toward them.

  
“Your Majesty, I can explain” Alec said pushing Raj aside, as Jace stuck his foot out causing Raj to fall. Lydia raised her hand demanding silence as everyone moved to the side, revealing Magnus.

  
“I've heard a great deal about you in the last ten minutes, Magnus Bane. Thanks to your friends, I’m caught up on the whole situation” Lydia stated as Magnus shrunk down slightly as Alec looked over to Simon and others who dare not meet his gaze. “You stole Luke's armour, ran away from home, impersonated a shadow soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonoured the Idris Army, destroyed my palace” Lydia said point to her burning building who voice growing louder as Alec stepped forward a bit while everyone cringed at her words. “And…” She started as Magnus looked over to Alec who was looking at him. “You have saved us all” Lydia said smiling causing Magnus to look to her as Lydia then bowed to him. The silence grew, then suddenly row by row, every person in Alicante City then did the same.

  
“Our little baby is all grown up and saving Idris” Cat said smiling at the scene.

  
“Do you have a tissue?” Ragnor asked as Cat rolled her eyes, though a white handkerchief was handed over, as everyone gaped at the scene. Ragnor looking to Raphael taking the handkerchief as he smiled as Raphael shrugged.

  
“Raj” Lydia said as Raj went to stand by her side.

  
“Your Excellency”

  
“See to it that Mr. Bane is made a member of my council” Lydia said causing Magnus to look at her in shock now.

  
“What” Raj said as Alec smiled over to him. “There…there are no council positions open, your Majesty” Raj said after a moment smiling.

  
“Very well” Lydia said as Raj smiled smugly. “You can have his job” Lydia said looking at Magnus while pointing to Raj

 

“Wha? ... My? ..” Was all Raj got out before he fainted.

  
“With all due respect, your Excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough”  
Lydia pursed her lips and then nodded. “Then take this” she said then hands her pendant to him “so your family will know what you have done for me. And this” She hands her the sword of Valentine “so the world will know what you three have done for Idris.

  
Magnus took the gifts looking at them and back to Lydia suddenly flinging his arms around her and hugged the Empress. Lydia completely shocked, smiled and hugged him back.

  
“Is he allowed to do that?” Raphael asked staring at the scene, Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon only looked at the scene and shrugged smiling.

  
Magnus stepped away and then looked over to the group. Walking over to them he hugs the Gang tightly.

  
“Thanks for having my back” Magnus said as they hugged them tightly.

  
“Always” Clary said smiling as they pulled apart.

  
“Don’t forget about us” Simon said as Magnus laughed.

  
“I could never.” Magnus said looking at the group and knew he couldn’t. He actually felt sad knowing this was a goodbye and didn’t know when he would see them all again. He could feel his eyes start to tear up as he heard Raphael groan.

  
“Can you not” He stated clearly fighting back his own tears as everyone laughed.

  
“Don’t be a stranger” Jace said as Magnus nodded hugging him once more.

  
“Clary, keep him in line” Magnus said causing Jace to roll his eyes as Clary laughed  
Izzy smiled as Magnus walked to her and before Magnus said anything Izzy hugged him tightly “just tell me you’ll see me later, okay….no goodbyes, because my heart can’t take it and I know we will see one another again”

  
Magnus held her tightly, taking a moment to fight back his tears. “ See you later Isabelle”  
“See ya Magnus” Izzy said sniffling slightly.

  
Magnus then looked over to see Alec, standing a bit away and walked over to him now.  
“Um ...so you ... You really didn’t need to come back you know” Alec said looking to him as Magnus lost a bit of his smile. Typical Alec, overthinking causing the moment to be ruined.  
“Well you know, someone had to save your ass” Magnus said as Alec opened his mouth to say something but Magnus spoke up again. “Goodbye Alexander, I’ll be seeing you” He said and then walked away over to Khan, Cat and Ragnor trailing behind him.

  
“let's go home” Magnus said to them as he climbed on the horse, the other two following as they sat behind Magnus on Khan. As they rode off the strangest thing happened, everyone started to cheer them as they rode past.

  
“The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all.” Lydia said going to stand next to Alec who was looking at where Magnus just left.

  
“What” Alec said turning to look to her.

  
“You don't meet a guy like that every dynasty” Lydia said looking at him as if he were an idiot. She then tapped him on the back, turned and walked away. Alec looked at her then saw as Izzy nodded while the others laughed at him.

  
“Shut up” Alec said to them all causing everyone to laugh more.

  
*

  
At Luke’s house the three Warlocks arrived just as the sun was setting, slowly walking through the house. They began to grow a bit worried when they couldn’t find Luke and the House was in darkness. Magnus however spotted him through the kitchen window and slowly walked over to him.

  
Luke, who is sitting under the cherry tree heard the crunching of leaves to looked up to see Magnus. About to stand to reach out to him, Magnus fell to his knees in front of him.  
“Magnus” Luke said in awe as Magnus shook his head. Cat and Ragnor now stood a few feet away staring at the scene.

  
“Luke, don’t be angry, please and don’t blame Ragnor and Cat. I know what I did was messed up and I dragged the others into it, but I couldn’t let you go. I've brought you the sword of Valentine.” Magnus said quickly picking up the wrapped sword and placing it in Luke’s lap “And the Crest of the Empress” he said once more taking the medal off and handing it over. “They're gifts to honour the Greymark Family. I know it will take more to forgive me but…”

  
Luke however dropped the gifts to the side and dropped to his knees hugging Magnus tightly. “The greatest gift and honour is having you and those other two knuckleheads as part as my family. I've missed you all so much. Don’t ever do something like this to me again.”

  
“I've missed you too, Luke.” Magnus said his eyes fill with tears. Suddenly Cat and Ragnor came running over and soon the we’re all kneeling on the grass, in an awkward group hug laughing together.

  
**  
“Ugh” Izzy said looking out the glass doors at Alec as he was teaching Max the stances of a workout, while Lydia watched from the side, smiling at the two

  
“Whats wrong” Jace asked looking over to her from Alec and the others as the two stood in their house.

  
“He brings home a special made sword that the Empress hand delivers , honours as well as becoming the highest ranked captain at the youngest age. Boy accomplished so much and that’s it”

  
“That’s it? Izzy what else should he have gotten from this” Jace asked look at her shocked, questioning her now.

  
“I mean….If you ask me, he should've brought home a Magnus” Izzy said crossing her arms as Jace looked to her rolling his eyes.

  
“Ahem” Magnus said as Izzy and Jace suddenly turn around and slowly smiled at him as the shock washed away.

  
“Oh my gosh, oh my god! Magnus! you’re here” Izzy said running to him and hugging him tightly.

  
“Well if it isn’t the hero of Idris” Jace said mockingly as he hugged Magnus after. “What are you doing here”

  
“I invited him”

  
They all turned to see Maryse standing in the hall looking at Magnus. “Mr. Bane it is a honour to meet you” Maryse said holding out her hand allowing him to shake it.

  
“Thank you for inviting me over Mrs. Lightwood” Magnus said as she looked at smile.

  
“Lydia and Alec are outside with Max, I know they wanted to speak to you so Izzy can lead the way.” She then muttered softly so only Magnus would hear.“You know, Alec doesn’t stop talking about you” Maryse said simply before turning to walk back into the kitchen without giving Magnus anytime to respond.

  
“She tends to like having the last word in things, makes a memorable impression. Feel good about yourself, I think she may actually like you” Jace stated as Magnus’s confusion melted away and he nodded laughing lightly. Izzy hooking her arm with his then causing him to look down to her.

  
“So, how much of my previous conversation did you hear” Izzy asked smiling.   
“All of it” Magnus said smiling.

  
“Well that’s embarrassing, umm let me take you out there” Izzy said pulling Magnus and leading him outside.

  
*   
Alec was laughing at Max only to get distracted by Magnus as he walked out with Jace and Izzy. Completely in awe max then swung he wooden stick hitting Alec in the stomach.

  
“Ow” Alec said looking down to Max who stuck his tongue out.

  
“That’s what happens when you get distracted big bro” Max said as he smiled to Alec who rolled his eyes as he grabbed the stick away.

  
“Alright, lesson over” Alec said as Max mutter a ‘whatever’ laughing.

  
“You must be the famous Magnus Bane, forgive me but the way everyone spoke about you I thought you’d be more…eccentric”

  
Everyone looked at Max then as Magnus began to laugh “well usually I am but I thought I should keep it as simple as I could considering who my audience would be”

  
“Alright well that’s smart.” Max said at that point. “Can I see you do some magic…”

  
“Enough Max. I didn’t invite Magnus here to show you tricks” Maryse said and Alec looked to her oddly.

  
“You invited him” Alec asked shocked missing the way Magnus looked at him as Maryse smiled and nodded. “Yes, it was mentioned you and Lydia had news and I wanted to meet him. Why not kill two birds with one stone. Magnus would you like to stay for dinner?” Maryse asked to Magnus who smiled to her.

  
“Would you like to stay forever?” Shouted Izzy as they all looked over to her as she smiled wide, Jace grabbing her and pulling her inside, Max laughing following them inside.

  
Alec looked over to Magnus who was smiling at him and then looked as he turned to Maryse. “Dinner would be great” he said smiling to her as she nodded.

  
“Great. I’ll get it started” Maryse said leaving Magnus and Alec.

  
Lydia was standing there now with only the two and nodded. “ So Magnus we were going to get in touch with you, but I’m glad this can be said person. Unfortunately it is my time to meditate and drink tea so I must go do that. Alec you can give Magnus the news…while I drink my tea” Lydia then smiled heading for the house.

  
“ To meditate huh” Magnus said watching as Lydia walked inside.

  
“She has never once meditated once and she is allergic to tea. She is the worse liar” Alec said shaking his head as he looked over to Magnus. “She wasn’t lying about us having something to say”

  
“Well, I’m intrigued Alexander” Magnus said taking a step forward.

  
“After the whole situation with Valentine, Lydia talked it over with the council and they are going to change the Law that Warlocks, Seelies and whoever else are welcome to join the Nephilim army. They also agreed to pardon you, Cat and Ragnor so you don’t need to worry over the situation anymore”

  
“Wow, thank you. I’ll be sure to thank her because that’s an amazing step forward.” Magnus said taking a step closer to Alec. “But did I come all this way, just to be reassured that I was pardoned.” Magnus asked looking to Alec now.

  
Alec now looked down to him and then nodded. “Yes…Well it was something to say till I built up enough courage to do this” and before Magnus could ask, Alec placed a finger under Magnus’s chin tilting Magnus’s face upward and kissed him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck pulling him closer.

  
*  
“Well! Sign me up for the next war. Clearly that’s where they are keeping the…” Lydia started as Jace interrupted as he popped his head out the kitchen.

  
“Would you two give them privacy and come help in the kitchen” Jace said as Max laughed from inside.

  
“Come on Jace, when did you ever think you’d get to sing the kissing song to Alec. Poor fool is so head over heels, it’s going to be amazing to tease him over it”

  
All Jace heard was the laughter of Izzy and Lydia fill the room as he shook his head looking at Max who smiled. “I guess you do have a point”

  
Maryse couldn’t help but smile at them as she looked back to Alec now smiling down to Magnus. As Izzy walked in with Lydia both laughing as Max and Jace went through their teasing material. She could hear the laughter and knowing despite the hardships they all went through, they were all able to laugh and smile still. That’s all she needed right now, she just needed her children to be happy.

 


End file.
